


The Winter Maiden: Vol 2

by DuskMaiden1995



Series: The Winter Maiden [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskMaiden1995/pseuds/DuskMaiden1995
Summary: As the second term starts at Beacon Academy Nyreen Surana is thrown into yet more mission along side her friends: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang; however with the start of a new term an ever present darkness starts to make their move. (Cross upload on FF.NET)





	1. A new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for The Winter Maiden Vol. 2. As with the previous Volume, all feedback is welcome (Criticism or not) and if you would like to ask any questions send me a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. With that said, I hope you enjoy this Volume.

**Elliana's POV**

_This job is way below my pay grade. Why send me? I'm sure one of that prick's lackeys could be in my place. I was fine snuggling up with Cinder after our magical last night. It was magical. Then those fucking idiots come in and ruin everything, the green-haired bitch and the gray-haired bastard wanting help on a job that was assignment by that prick Torchwick. A waste of time I say. Leave the dog to rot on his own, but no Cinder say's it'll be 'educational' for the kids. Who cares what they think. They'll learn about the truth of the world sooner or later. How the world is there to always fuck you over in life. If it's not one thing it's another. But here I am, in Vale with the two. Urgh... Let's just get this over with._

* * *

"Sooooo, how did you meet the Boss?"

"So, the silent treatment, I get it."

"You really don't talk. I'm glad Emerald is here. Speak of the devil. I knew you were lost."

"Mercury! I will seriously pay you to shut up."

"That's not your money."

"But it could be yours for five minutes of silence."

"Enough! We've wasted enough time. Did you get the location or not!"

"Ur... Yes. Place is called Tukson's Book Trade. Just around the corner."

"Good. You're good for something at least. Move it!"

I set off leaving the kids behind. Hearing the green-haired bitch groan made today slightly less shitty.

* * *

"So how do you want to handle this?"

"Easy, stay out of my way and I'll handle it!" I took to the sky's landing on the store's roof quietly.

I pulled on my gauntlets of Rasavatham and smirked. Feeling the gauntlets consume and twisting my blood into Mercury is only one word... exhilarating.

_Time to put down a mut._

With a simple slash of my gloves a small hole was made, enough to squeeze through. Once in I scaled onto the ceiling and stayed there for the right moment.

"I hear you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that. And neither are we." Emerald spoke to Tukson as Mercury closed the shutters so the windows. We were cut off from the outside, which meant so was he.

_Perfect._

"You know who we are don't you?" Emerald asked.

"Yes." Tukson answered.

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

"So... Are you going to fight back?"

"Yes!"

_I silently swooped down, landing directly behind him and with a simple slash... It was the end of him._

"No, you're not."

A thin red circle surrounded his neck. He fell to his knees as his head falling into my hands while his body crumbled to the floor, blood leaking out the stump that was his neck. As the blood spurted out of the wound, I cleaned it up with mouth. The taste of his blood sent my heart racing.

"Urgh... That's disgusting!" Emerald mumbled out.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Mercury walked away.

"It's because of your stupid decision to bring me that I used my weapon, so now I'm hungry." I sucked on my fingers to get all the blood.

"We-We'll wait outside. I-I need some fresh air... Oh god." Mercury ran off outside along with Emerald.

 _More for me,_  g _ood. I prefer my prey alone. Unless it's on Cinder before sex. Seeing her eyes dilate after feeding on her really gets her going._

_Ah well, better not let good blood go to waste._

* * *

**Nyreen's POV**

Being back at Beacon Academy had felt a bit weird at first, after being away over the Summer Break thought After today's classes I quickly settled back into my usual schedule. And my bed felt a bit different more comfortable, well after spending a couple of months on a make-up bed, than anything would feel better.

Also, when we got back to Beacon we told everyone, that we trusted, that Velvet and I had just started dating. Since we were both afraid of telling everyone at the beach, we saved it for the first day back. Thankfully, everyone we told was accepting about us. A couple of our friends might have been a bit surprised at first, but they all were accepting of us. There might have been some... Unsavoury comments made by Cardin and his friends about us, but Coco, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Blake saw to them.

Since my little confession to Velvet, we have been doing little things together. We went to restaurant that served what I had last time when I went with Blake and the others. Thankfully, this time I didn't spend the days after throwing up, so that was an improvement. Though I have been feeling nervous for some reason, as I have been feeling that someone has been watching me, but as soon as I use my Semblance, they would vanish.

There was a time, during those last couple of days before we went back to Beacon when I was taking Velvet back to Coco's family estate, since she was staying there with her team, and I felt like we were being watched and followed. Not to alert Velvet, I just acted as usual, trying not to worry her. When we both got to Coco's family estate, Velvet kissed my cheek, causing me to turn into a sputtering mess. Velvet chuckled at my reaction as I felt her wrap her arms around me. After a couple of moments just between us, I split away from her as I sensed her enter Coco's family estate. As soon as she left, I immediately activated my Semblance, but I couldn't pick upon anyone. I stayed still for a bit, trying to pick up on anything or anyone, but still nothing. Since that I couldn't find anything suspicious around me, I quickly blamed the sudden feelings of being watched on my nerves with being alone with Velvet. Though those feelings didn't go away.

* * *

Presently, Blake and the others, were in the cafeteria having their lunch. From what I could hear as I passed by, they were having a food fight with team JNPR.

_Ruby really will turn anything into a competition between her team and Jaune's team. I bet if I could see, it would be quite the spectacle._

Without realising as I was walking towards meeting the Professor and Miss Goodwitch I walked into someone by accident, knocking me to the floor.

_Damn... That hurt. Spending a couple of months without using my Semblance made me forget._

"Sorry, Nyreen. We didn't see you there." I heard a familiar voice say. I activated my Semblance to discover that there was two people in front of me. One I recognised, the other was a stranger.

"Sun!? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Blake didn't tell you? I transferred. Along with buddy here. Neptune this is Nyreen. She kicks ass and saved my ass fighting the White Fang lackies." Sun said. "Just don't make her mad."

I chuckled. I brushed myself off and held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you Neptune. How do you know Sun?"

"We're in a team together, hot stuff. We're team SSSN." Neptune said.

 _What is it with the guys flirting with me? Ren and Yatsuhashi are the only ones that keep their thoughts to themselves. Well there is Fox, but I think Coco would beat him to a pulp if he starts flirting_   _with me._

"If I were you I wouldn't flirt with her. Blake will rip something off. She's pretty much Nyreen's older sister." Sun said as I heard Neptune audible wince.

I giggled. "Where's the rest of your team?" I asked.

"Sage and Scarlet are in our dorm room unpacking. They should be finished soon. You'll probably meet them soon."

"Good, I like to meet new people. By the way, the others are in the cafeteria. Though, I would be careful. They're having a... debate with their food." I warned the two.

"Yeah, that sounds like them." Sun chuckled. "Come on, bud. Time to meet the gang." Sun said as he dragged away Neptune to the cafeteria.

_It's nice meeting new people, especially ones that don't look down on me for being a Faunus. It's nice to know that Neptune is like those humans that treat us equally._

* * *

Eventually, when I got to the Professor, I picked up on only him, which was rather strange. Normally, I would expect at least Miss Goodwitch or the General, but no just the Professor.

"Ah, Miss Surana. I was wondering when you would finally arrive."

"Of course, Professor."

"I remember you deciding on that you will accept my gift. Is that still the case, or have you decided otherwise?"

"No, Professor. I'm sticking with my decision from before."

"That's very admirable, Miss Surana. Please take a seat." The Professor spoke as I sat across from him.

"If you are sure about this." The Professor asked.

"I am, Professor."

"Of course." I sensed the Professor stand up and move over towards me. I then felt him place both of his hands at both of my temples. "Please clear your mind of all thoughts. Only listen to the sound of my voice." The Professor said as I breathed out.

I pushed away my thoughts and only listened to the sounds of his voice. It was quite soothing to hear. I then felt myself grow sleepy and light. As if I was but a feather blowing in the wind.

"Now open your eyes." The Professor said as I felt like my Semblance has grown more powerful. As if they have been enhanced. I also felt a bit weird, like I felt a lot smaller and The Professor had grown. Then there were the feelings with my hands. They felt like there were joined together and were connected to my whole body. That wasn't the only thing I discovered. What really was bugging me, was why my arms felt so... Flappy. It's like my hands had turned to the wings I have on my back.

_Wait... Did it work? Did the Professor turn me into a bat?_

"How are you feeling, Nyreen?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh Miss Goodwitch, you're here?" I said, but what came out was not what I expected to come out of my mouth. Instead of my normal voice, it was replaced by a series of clicks.

"Woah!? What happened?" I said, but it must have come out as clicks for them.

_Wait... What smells good? It smells just like my blood packs, but more... Fresh._

"I thought this might happen. Nyreen, I want you to listen carefully to me. I need you to relax and close your eyes again. Here, listen to my voice. Ignore everything in the background and only concentrate on my voice." The Professor said as I felt him place his hands on my head.

Soon everything returned to normal. My hands and wings were back to normal and the Professor and Miss Goodwitch were their usual size. Though there was one thing that felt off. I could still smell something delicious and fresh.

"Are you alright now, Nyreen?" I heard Miss Goodwitch ask as I felt her place her hands on my shoulders.

 _That delicious smell just got closer... Wait is it from Miss Goodwitch and the Professor!? Why do they smell so good? I wonder if they taste as good as they smell_?

I got up from my chair and hugged Miss Goodwitch. I placed my head on her shoulder. As I grew closer to her exposed neck, the intensity of her smell intensified.

_Perfect chance to just take a quick snack..._

_No!_

I pushed myself away from her.

_What did I nearly do... I nearly feasted on my Guardian... My teacher... Why? Why did that happen?_

"Nyreen, what's wrong?" Miss Goodwitch asked alarmed.

"I-I-I n-n-need to g-g-g-get away." I managed to say as I barged past Miss Goodwitch. I didn't get far as I ran into someone familiar.

"Hey, little wings. Where's the fire?" Qrow said.

"I-I need to go."

"Nyreen? What's wrong?" I heard Miss Goodwitch ask as she placed her hands on my shoulders. As soon as her hands touched me, I flinched and moved away from her.

"I-I tried to b-bite you. You all smell so good. I can't help it. I just lost control of myself." I mumbled out as I wrapped my arms around me and tumbled to the floor.

"I got you kid." Qrow said as I felt all my energy sap away.

* * *

**Qrow's POV**

"What happened!"

"I gave her my gift and passed onto her the transformation of a bat." Oz said. He turned to Glynda. "Glynda, can you take Miss Surana back to her room. Make sure she's not disturbed."

"Of course, Professor." Glynda said as she picked up the kid and left us alone.

"Don't give me that shit Oz, she wasn't ready. You heard what she tried to do to Glynda. You should have called me here, when you started. She's scared and not used to the transformation, so she panicked and gave into her urges. We should have trained her to handle them."

"I know. If we had the time, we wouldn't be having this conversation. General Ironwood and Leonardo are growing more erratic. Grimm have grown more furious on the borders of the Kingdoms and I've started to lose contacts on those borders. They've pressured me into pushing Miss Surana into our ultimate weapon."

"That's bullshit, and you know it. They're fine with destroying her? She's 15, just a kid. Trying to feed on Glynda will only be the start. Soon she'll start attacking her friends. We need to do something. Let me train her to control those urges, or else something like last time will happen again, and I don't think you've got it in you to make everyone forget her."

"I know, but what choice do we have. Salem's influence is growing with each passing day and there's not a lot of contacts I can trust."

"Then let me train her. Ironwood would throw her to the wolves and get her killed then make his  _'Agent'_ take over as the Maiden."

"Fine! Just don't cause a fuss when the General visits soon. He wants to inspect Miss Surana's prowess for himself."

"Why? It'll only fuel his ego.".

"He wants to not only test Miss Surana abilities, but also the Atlesian military. He thought he kept his communication minimum, though I know a few pathways he didn't keep secure. He's building an army of android soldiers. Something Salem can easily turn onto himself and his Kingdom."

"But if she gets hurt in the process, he'll use it against her being the Maiden and find someone more suitable."

"Then you know what you have to do."

"Of course, Oz."

* * *

**Nyreen's POV**

It must have been a couple of hours later from my earlier outburst and attack on Miss Goodwitch, since I could hear the birds outside chirp and the wind whistling. I could also hear the pattering of conversations centred around me and what I did.

I started to stir as the voices started to get a bit too loud.

"Hmm... Could you guy's quiet it down!" I mumbled out.

"Nyreen!" Ruby and Yang shouted out together. Then I heard them both wince. "Ow! Weiss quit it!"

"Honestly, can you both be quiet."

"Sorry, Nyreen." Ruby apologised.

"It's fine, but what are you guys doing here. Didn't Miss Goodwitch tell you what I nearly... I nearly did to her?" I asked as I felt my ears droop, and I felt someone latch onto my hand.

"Yeah, that's why we're here silly." Ruby answered.

"I thought this might happen leading up to the day, it's your birthday soon. That's why your... Instincts have started to kick in. I was the same at your age."

_My instincts? So, it has nothing to do with turning into a bat? Did that just accelerate the process?_

"Wait, you started to bit people? Wish I met you earlier." Yang shamelessly flirted which caused Weiss to groan and Ruby's heart rate quicken. Blake on the other hand just ignored the comment.

"I started to... Purr and other things." Blake mumbled out as I sensed her heart rate pick up.

"Oh, and what were these 'other things'?" Yang teased.

"Shut up Yang!" Blake growled.

"It's nice you're trying to calm me down Blake, but I'm different." I sat up and gripped tightly to my bed sheets, feeling my hands shake. "I couldn't control myself. I nearly used Miss Goodwitch to feed on. That's a step I don't cross. I shouldn't cross with anyone. But I did with Miss Goodwitch. I'm a monster!"

"Stop saying that!" I heard Weiss shout and then I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek.

_Ow! Weiss knows how to throw a punch._

"Nyreen Surana! You are not a monster. You just need training to control yourself."

_Wow, using my full name to scold me, haven't heard that in a while._

"Yeah. If you need help, I'm sure Velvet could help you. She's older so she's got experience with this sort of thing." Ruby said trying to comfort me.

"And if you ever feel like you need to... Unwind"

"Seriously Yang, I will end you." Blake growled out.

"Aren't you all scared? I could attack any of you. I could feed on you. I... I don't want that to happen." I cried out.

"We're friends Nyreen. Friends stick together no matter what. If you need help, we'll always be there. It's what friends do." Ruby said.

_I see why the Professor chose Ruby to be the leader. So full of optimism and hope. Let's just hope she never gets involved with Salem._

I sniffled. "If you believe that I can do this, then I'll do it. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I'm sure you will." I heard a voice that didn't belong to the others.

"Professor?"

"You'll need resilience or else you'll be consumed by your desires. Don't let me down." The Professor said as I sensed him walk away.

"Always so cryptic." Yang mumbled, which caused Ruby and I to chuckle.

"Well he is the headmaster of Beacon. He's probably got a few secrets to keep." Weiss said.

"Anyway. We need to deal with this. Nyreen's our friend." Ruby said.

"Yes, we will." Blake mumbled out as she held my hand and squeezed it.

"For now, though you better have this." Weiss said as she handed me something.

It felt like plastic and squishy.

_Is this a blood pack?_

"Are you sure about this, what if I try to attack again."

"You still need to eat Nyreen!" Weiss said.

"O-Okay." I mumbled out as I devoured the blood pack. Immediately I felt blood rush through me, it made me a bit excited.

_I need more..._

_Need more blood..._

_No! No, I don't_.

"You need rest. We'll be back later to train your resilience." Weiss said.

"I-I'll try my best." I mumbled out.

"Just close your eyes, Nyreen. I'll wait here until you fall asleep." Blake said as I grew sleepy, suddenly.

_I guess after everything that happened today, really wore me out._

"If you're sure you want to stay."

"We'll go. You just get some rest, Ny." Yang spoke as I sensed her, Ruby and Weiss get up and walk towards my door.

"We'll see you guys later." Blake said as I sensed them leave.

"You really think I can do this? Control my Faunus urges?" I asked.

"I did, Velvet did, Mom and Dad did, Your Mom did. Why not you?" Blake said.

"But still... What if I'm not strong enough?"

"Believe in yourself for once. You could have died fighting Grimm during initiation or when we fought Torchwick and the White Fang, but you didn't because you believed in abilities and yourself."

_Blake's right... I can do this. If Miss Goodwitch, the Professor, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss believe in me then I can do this._

"Okay, Thanks Blake. Thanks for being there for me." I said as I felt my eye lids grow heavier.

_I guess, I'll take Blake up on her offer. I'm sure a light nap wouldn't hurt._

* * *

"Remind me to never take Weiss up on one of her ideas." I winced as I felt pain in my arm starting to flare up again.

"Well it was to test your resilience of your new instincts." Ruby said.

"I still think she went a bit overboard. Some of those marks will stay for at least a week." Blake mumbled out.

"Well let's just hope Velvet doesn't find out, or else she'll freak out."

"Or she'll find it kinky. You never know with the quiet types." Yang said which caught us all of guard. I blush immediately.

"Y-Yang!?" I was amazed by what she said.

"Speaking from experiences' are we?" Blake asked.

"Blake don't encourage her!" I said as Yang chuckled.

"Oh yeah. You're probably into some shit too, Blake." Yang said.

"None that you'll know." Blake said simply. "Come on let's get you checked out before Velvet sees the marks."

"Before I see what?" A new voice said.

_Oh god. Please don't be Velvet! Please don't be Velvet!_

As I used my Semblance, my fears were confirmed. In front of me was Velvet moving towards us.

"Uh... Didn't you say you were going to help Ruby and I study?" Yang asked.

_Oh no, you're not leaving me here._

"Uh yeah... Sorry Ny, but we gotta go." Ruby mumbled, I then heard her, and Yang pull away a resisting Blake.

_Great... Thanks for the backup guys._

"What was that, that Blake said... Something about marks? Did you get hurt?" Velvet asked.

"It'll be better if we go somewhere private. I'll explain there." I said as I held Velvet's hand and brought her to my room. I sat down on my bed as I tucked my legs to my chest. I felt Velvet place her hand on my cheek.

"I didn't want to tell you in case you got scared and left me."

"You know I would never do that and why would I fear you? You're special to me." Velvet said as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly.

I sighed.  _Okay... Here goes._

"This morning I felt strange. Different than I did yesterday. It's kinda hard to explain, but I still carried on like nothing was different about me. That's when Miss Goodwitch called me to the Professors office. That's when I... I nearly feasted on her."

"You what? Why?" Velvet sounded surprised obviously.

"I don't know, it was just... Something I did. I had no control over it. Thankfully, I stopped before I hurt her. Blake said it's something all Faunus go through when they grow up, though she said it's different for all of us."

"Why didn't you tell me, we're together now. That means we don't keep secrets from each other." Velvet said.

_If only you knew the secrets I keep Velvet. I pray you never find out._

"I know I'm sorry Velvet. I was just scared that I might hurt you instead of Miss Goodwitch. I-I wouldn't have forgiven myself." I said as I lowered my head.

I felt Velvet move her hand to my chin and raised my head. "I know you wouldn't do that. I trust you."

"I-I... Thank you." I smiled.

"You still didn't tell me about those red marks you had on your back. I'm glad you're Aura healed them partly, but I can tell you're still in pain."

"Weiss came up with the plan to try and help me, control my... urges. It's working but her methods... hurt a lot."

"What did she do?"

"She told me to give into the urges, so I did. I tried to feast on Weiss and the others, but Weiss had set up her glyphs to activate when I stand on them. Her glyphs knocked me around a bit, hitting my back and shoulders. After that, she told me to try and get back in control. After a couple of attempts I started to get back in control. Letting myself lose control and fighting myself to get back in control. It was tiring."

"I won't say I'm thrilled with what Weiss and your friends did, but I'm glad it's working. Just please... next time if it happens again just come to me, okay. This is a thing we'll get through together." Velvet said as she squeezed my hand.

"I know. I'm sorry for not telling you." I leaned against Velvet, our foreheads touching. We stayed together like that for a while, before Velvet pulled away.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Not since lunch."

"Here." Velvet placed a blood pack in my hand.

I nervously reached out for it. Eventually, I worked up the courage to hold it and consume it.

 _You know you want more. Velvet is just there... Go and take what's yours. She won't mind._   _She's your girlfriend after all._

I shook those thoughts out of my head.

_I guess I still need those lessons from Weiss after all._

"Umm... Velvet?"

"Yes, Ny. Is there something you need?"

"I just wanted to ask if you would go to Weiss's next plan with me next week. It would calm me down if you were there with me. Blake helps but she can only do so. I-I would appreciate it if you came with me."

I felt Velvet's delicate hand cup my cheek. "Of course. I'll run it by Coco, to see if it's fine with her."

 _Thank god._  I let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I smiled happily.

"It's no problem." Velvet said as I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her while she sat on my lap.

Immediately, my heart beat quickened.

 _She's close now. Just lean in and take what's yours. It's just a little nip, then take all the blood you want._  "Ny... Is something wrong? Your heart's beating faster than normal."

"I just... Those thoughts are creeping into my head again."

Velvet pushed herself away from our close embrace. "I caused that didn't I... I'm sorry."

"No... It's my fault. I'm the one that needs to control myself. It's just hard to ignore those voices after eating."

I then sensed Velvet's heart rate quicken. "I-If you w-want I can prepare myself... That is if you really want to."

"Prepare yourself for what?"

"I mean if you want to, I-I'll let you bite me."

"No... I-I can't. I don't know if I can trust myself." I felt Velvet squeeze my hand.

"It doesn't have to be right now. We can wait until your birthday. It gives me time to read about what I should do."

"I'm still not sure about it. W-What if I can't control myself and I hurt you... I wouldn't forgive myself."

"You won't do that. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

"Still... I'm scared. I care about you so much. I don't want to do something that could hurt you or worse."

"It won't happen."

"If you're sure about that." I said as she squeezed my hand. She pulled me to her letting go of my hand and wrapped ger arms around me. As we stayed locked together, we started to lose track of time.

"You should go. You've got classes soon."

"Yeah... I suppose." I sighed as I pulled away. "Oh... Be careful on your mission."

"We'll be fine. Coco hasn't let us down yet and I don't she ever will."

"Still promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." Velvet said as she kissed my forehead. "Now off you go. If I remember right, you've got Professor Port."

"Urgh! Don't remind me."

Velvet giggled. "He's a great teacher and he's amazing at combat training. He just blabbers on about his old adventures."

"Yes, but it's a pain to record. I have to stop recording every time he goes on one of his tangents."

"Well you're just gonna have to suffer through them. Now off you go. I've got to see Coco about your thing with Weiss."

"I guess..." I groaned out.

"Before you go do you want to go somewhere for your birthday? I know it's next week and it's a bit late to book anything amazing and you've been swamped with Missions since the semester started, but what would you like to do?" Velvet asked.

"Honestly, I'm not really big on birthday parties, you know because of loud noises. They don't really mix well with my ears, but I just want to do something special, between friends. Something small and quite." I said as I lowered my head yet had a smile on my face. "T-That is of course if you didn't have something else in mind, then that's fine by me." I said trying to ignore the blush on my face after talking about spending time with Velvet on my birthday.

"W-Well there is a new restaurant that has just opened up. It's in Vale so it's close to Beacon." Velvet said as I sensed her heartbeat quicken.

"I feel there's a but coming."

"I-It's ran by my Mom."

_Oh..._

"Y-Your Mother... I... See"

We both sat in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like it lasted for hours. Until I bravely spoke up again.

"W-Will she mind that I was in the White Fang?" I asked nervously.

"Honestly, I don't know. My dad was killed by a member last year, and she hasn't really gotten over it. I mean who could blame her. I-I don't even know if she's told Luke and Celestia." Velvet sobbed out.

I squeezed Velvet's hand and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry to hear that Velvet. I'm sure he was a great man."

_Another family torn apart by the leadership of the White Fang. First mine and now Velvet's. Who knows how many families have been completely wiped out. I know one thing for certain, this isn't the White Fang Mama and Papa joined. Whatever Sienna has done to the White Fang... There is no redemption to what she's done._

"H-He was. H-He was the one that said I should become a huntress. Mom was against it at first. S-She was just trying to protect me, but I was naive and didn't understand that. So, I went behind her back and joined a training school. She wouldn't speak to me for days. Though she soon came around to the idea."

"She sounds like she's a strong woman. It's mustn't have been easy letting you train to be a huntress knowing you'll be put into danger."

Velvet giggled through her tears. "Yeah, it's how she won over Dad. They used to be at Mistral Academy. Mom said they used to fight over everything. Then Dad challenged Mom to a match. Mom won the match and won Dad over. And then the attack happened."

Velvet broke out into tears.

"It was last year, and I had just got back from a Mission with Coco, Fox and Yatsu when Professor Ozpin pulled me to one side and gave me a letter. It said that Dad... Passed away, after a lone White Fang member assassinated him. All the Police officers new was that it was a woman with dark red eyes and a Faunus. I didn't believe it at first. I thought it was a prank Coco did, but she walked over and pulled me into her. That's when I knew. I broke down right there. I went back home the next morning. Mom was heartbroken. Luke and Celestia didn't know what was going on. Gods... They're just think Dad is going away to Menagerie for a while. Mom and I don't know how to tell them."

_Hearing Velvet talk about her deceased Dad, I can't help but think about Mama and Papa, slaughtered at our home. I don't even know if any of our neighbours know I'm alive._

_No... I must stay away from those thoughts._

"Tell me about your brother and sister." I wiped away the tears from Velvet's face.

"Hmm... Luke and Celestia are both 7 and have just started school. Since the semester, I haven't had the time to talk to them. I'm a bad big sister."

"Nonsense. You're just preoccupied with Missions, that's all."

"Still... I should talk to them." Velvet said as she squeezed my hand. "Thanks for being here."

"It's no problem. You're my girlfriend Velvet. I want to be there for you, when you need me."

Velvet chuckled. "And I thought I was supposed to be the one comforting you."

"Mama and Papa did say I act older than I am."

"Shame you can't say that about Yang and Coco." Velvet giggled.

I laughed. "Yeah." I then squeezed Velvet's hand. "I'll happily visit you family."

Velvet gasped. "You will!? I-I thank you Nyreen!

Velvet immediately wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"It's fine Velvet... Though I am a bit nervous. It'll be the first time meeting your parent's, well the first time meeting the parents of my girlfriend." Velvet squeezed my hand.

"You'll be fine. My little brother and sister will love you. You just need to be honest with them. Mom will know straight away if something is wrong."

"I know, and I will, it's just that I'm... I'm scared she'll split us apart for being in the White Fang. I-I don't want that."

"She won't. She'll understand, I know she will."

"Thanks, Vel. I'm looking forward to it." I squeezed her hand. "I wonder, would you call it a date since it's at a restaurant?" I said as I felt my cheeks heat up.

Though as it turns out, I wasn't the only one slightly embarrassed as I seemed to catch Vel off guard as I sensed her heartbeat spike. "I-I g-guess. I-I'll have to a-ask Coco to pick something out for me."

"You don't have to that far. I can't see so I don't see the point of wearing anything fancy."

"N-Nonsense, you'll no doubt be dressed up, so I should too. It doesn't matter you can't see, you would do the same for me." Velvet said not backing down.

"You'll not back down from this, will you." I mumbled.

"Nope. Coco learned that I can be stubborn. Now it's your turn. I'm not dropping this, we'll do this together."

I sighed in defeat yet smiled at her. "Okay... I'll talk to Weiss. She'll think of something."

"Good, in the meantime, you better head if for class, for real this time. I would feel bad if you get held back."

Vel squeezed my hand. "Okay, I'll message you after class to work out everything for next week."

"I'm going to make sure you have the best birthday ever!" Vel declared.

I chuckled. "I know you will."

We both then pulled each other together in a lasting embrace before we split apart a few minutes later, splitting up to focus on our own studies for the day.

* * *

**Elliana's POV**

As soon as we got back to the base, Torchwick's White Fang men were unloading Dust in to the factory at the back.

"Can we just get this over with, I remember enjoying myself lying in bed with really pleasant company before you both dragged me out."

"We just have to report back to Torchwick." Emerald answered.

"He's right over there." Mercury pointed out.

And there he was, standing over a map of Vale, plotting the heist under Mountain Glenn.

_The stupid humans think this'll make a difference to plan to take over Vale. I serve a higher purpose with my love by my side._

"Oh goody, she's left the kids to me."

Torchwick walked towards us and hung his arms around Emerald and Mercury. "This is turning out just like a divorce."

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald and Mercury shrugged off his arms.

"Or being with Cinder, you don't deserve her!" I growled as Mercury started to form from my gauntlets.

"Okay, Okay wings calm down! It was only a joke, damn!" Torchwick backed down as he walked away from us yet stopped a few steps away. "You'll have to tell me the story on how you managed to bag a beauty like her."

"Not on your life." I growled out as the Mercury dissipated.

"Oh... would you look at that?" Torchwick said ignoring my comment, as he held a piece of paper in his hand. From what I managed to catch was the address to Tukson's place. "This might tell me where you three have been all day."

"Wha- How?!" Emerald was astonished as checked her pockets.

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." He sighed. "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald asked.

"Yea, I would. Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them at least." Mercury spoke.

"I had that under control." Torchwick said.

"Wait, you didn't ask them for this job?" I asked.

"No, why would I? I had my best men on it." Torchwick answered.

"I see..."

_Those bastards..._

I raised both of my hands in front of Mercury and Emerald. Mercury started to farm. "Next time you waste my time killing someone, you'll end up dead!" Mercury started to burn into their flesh.

Then the Mercury dissipated as I lowered my hands. "Thank you wings, saves me the trouble of beating them myself." Torchwick said as he patted my shoulder.

I shrugged of his hand. "I didn't do it for you. Next time you touch me, you'll get the same treatment."

"Oh, someone's in trouble." Mercury mockingly mumbled.

"Listen you little punk." Torchwick raised his cane at Mercury. "If it were up to me I would take you and your little street-rat friend here, and I would-" Torchwick was cut off by my approaching love.

"Do what, Roman?" Cinder spoke descending down the lift.

Roman laughed nervously. "Hehehehe... Not kill them."

"Cinder!" Emerald called out.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway."

"I was going to. Uh-" Torchwick was cut off by Emerald.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo, Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill that rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat actually." Mercury chimed in.

"What like a puma?" Emerald joked.

"If you two had any brains in those thick heads of yours, you could tell he was a wolf." I growled out to them.

"Quiet!" Cinder scolded. "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale? Furthermore, you got my darling's hand stained in the mutt's blood."

"I just thought-" Emerald said but was cut off.

"Don't think, obey."

"And next time, do your own fucking jobs. Leave me out of it." I growled out to them.

"Y-Yes Ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald mumbled out.

"See to it that you don't." I said turning away from them. I looked back at Cinder. "I'm going back to our room." I turned away again and took to the sky, back to our place.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours later before I picked up on a familiar sent.

"Cinder..." I mumbled out as soon as I saw her. Immediately she smiled at me and kissed my hand. She gazed at them.

"I see you've found a new hit to your collection." Cinder smiled as she licked my fingers.

"Not as good as yours. Your blood tastes... exquisite." I sighed.

"You're just saying that because of what happened last night."

I moved my licked hand cup her check. "You know I respect you too much than just something to use and throw away. I love you too much to do that. And then there is that power of yours." I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her stomach, pulling her closer to me.

"Oh, you love me?" Cinder teased. "Why don't you prove it."

I smirked. "Oh, I wonder why I could do." Fainting ignorance, pushing her down on my bed. "You had your turn last night, now it's time to show you what I can do."


	2. Painting The Town Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to HanaHimus and Scorch for the Kudos, it means so much to me.

_Waking up a few days before my birthday was both exciting and nerve wracking. Exciting because it's the first time in a while I celebrate it since Mama and Papa's death, so spending it with friends will be great. Especially since I now have a girlfriend. Which leads to the nerve-wracking part. I'm honestly scared about it. Meeting the parents of your lover is something serious but being a part of a terrorist organisation that killed her Father will be hard._

_But I promised Velvet that I would go with her and be truthful about my time there. Still didn't settle my nerves though. That wasn't the only thing that was worrying me, I had yet to ask Weiss about any elegant dresses that would give a good first impression, so I don't know if she can find a dress for me in time._

_According to Coco, she saw Blake and everyone in the library. Which is where I was on my way to._

* * *

"Umm... hey Weiss..." I managed to say.

"Hey Nyreen. Is there something you need?" Weiss asked. as I approached the others at their table.

"Whatever it is, it can wait." Yang said. "Ruby's about to make her move."

"Her move? What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Playing this stupid card game." Weiss said annoyed.

"It's only stupid because you're losing." Yang teased.

"Still-" Weiss was about to ask something but she was interrupted by Ruby.

"Hmm... Alright. Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby declared.

"Bring it on!" Yang said sounding confident.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby said causing Yang to gasp. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby then imitated a noise of an aircraft flying.

Yang gasped again. "You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn." Ruby said sounded too overconfident, which was quickly dashed as Yang chuckled.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you've just activated my trap card!"

Ruby screamed. "WHAAAAAAAT!"

"Giant Nevermore." Yang said slamming her fist down onto the table. "If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two."

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby countered.

"They're really into this aren't they." I chuckled.

"I... I can't do anything." Weiss grumbled to herself, but I picked up on. Blake however, didn't reply.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang breathed in as did Ruby. The dice clacked onto the table. "HAH!" Yang cheered as Ruby groaned.

"I'm guessing Yang got higher than seven." I chuckled again, but again Blake didn't answer.

_What's going on with Blake? She's been like this for a couple of days now._

"NOOOOOOOOOO, MY FEARLESS SOLDIERS!" Ruby cried.

"Eh, most of them were probably androids." Yang said.

"Goodbye my friends... I will not forget you... You will be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards, which are doubled this round, thanks to the Mistral trade route!" Yang carried on gloating to the defeated Ruby. "Oh! And what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path!? Looks like I'll take two cards from your hand!"

"HAVE YOU NO HEART!?" Ruby cried out utterly defeated. "Noooo!"

"Well Weiss, it's your turn!" Yang said to her.

"I have... uh... Absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said which made me laugh.

"Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Yang explained.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss said.

Yang ignored her. "See... You've got Sandstorm, Dessert Scavenge- Oh! Oh! Resourceful Raider! See now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet-"

Ruby cried. "Noooo!"

"- and put it in your hand!" Yang continued.

"Okay?" Weiss still didn't sound convinced.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you could use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my Kingdom!"

"Is that good?" Weiss whispered.

"Just know, I that I will not forget this declaration of war!" Yang declared.

"And that means?" Weiss asked.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby cried out.

"Really!?" Weiss whispered under her breath. She then let out a maniacal laugh. "FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS-"

"Trap card!" Yang cut off Weiss's speech. "Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said which caused me to burst out laughing.

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss cried out.

"Stay strong Weiss! We'll make it through this together." Ruby cried as she leaped into Weiss's arms.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss also cried out, embracing Ruby.

"Alright Blakey, you're up!" Yang said as she sighed in victory.

"Huh!? Oh! Umm... Sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked finally snapping out of her mind.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang answered.

"Right…" Blake mumbled out.

"Oh… so that's what you guys are doing."

"That's correct. It's called 'Remnant the game'. Ruby and Yang persuaded me to play and then muscled Blake to play it. They used to play it a lot when they were younger, and it shows." Weiss answered.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked as he got up from the table he was sitting at with his team and walked over towards us.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people." Ruby said.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss spitefully said.

"Umm, you attacked your own navel two turns ago." Yang said.

"Yeah, and I bet it took you all off guard." Weiss said as I giggled.

"Bring it on, ice queen! I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural, born leader!" Jaune said.

"By who? Your mother!?" Weiss growled back.

"Now, now Weiss. Be nice, he's a friend remember." I said.

"Yes, and Pyrrha!" Jaune said ignoring my comment. "Come on let me play your hand for a turn?" Jaune begged.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss fired back.

"Why not!? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean you told us that Blake was a Faun-" Jaune was cut off by Pyrrha.

"Fun loving person whom we all admire and respect!"

I sighed and closed my eyes, pinching my nose.

_Weiss told Jaune Blake was a Faunus? Blake is going to flip out._

I picked up on Blake's blood pressure raising.

"Right... that." Jaune mumbled out. "Ladies... Enjoy your battle." Jaune bowed as he was about to walk away but stayed as two familiar people approach us.

"Sup Losers." Sun called out.

"Oh, hey Sun." Ruby said.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Nyreen, Ice Queen." Sun said greeting us.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss complained.

"Well you do come off a little... cold. And you have a short temper." I answered.

"I do not! I just have a low tolerance for Ruby's antics."

"Hey!"

"I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend. Well to the rest of you. He's already met Nyreen."

"Uh... Aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!" Ren shouted waking up Nora.

"Pancakes!"

"Go back to sleep Nora, there's no pancakes here." I said to her.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said, punching Neptune in the shoulder.

"Hey... Intellectual, okay. Thank you!" Neptune said.

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven." Neptune said as he walked towards Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel." Neptune flirted.

_Oh god. Is he going after Weiss? Good luck Neptune._

"Um... I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me, he's jumping in." Jaune mumbled behind Neptune and Weiss.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said, grabbing Weiss's hand and kissing her knuckles.

Everyone was stunned by Neptune, well everyone that was awake.

"O-Oh... Thank you." Weiss's heartbeat picked up as she grew embarrassed. Though Jaune was less impressed.

"Urgh... I hate him." Jaune mumbled out.

"I never took you as the board-game-playing type!" Sun asked Blake, trying to steer away from what Neptune just did.

"You're right, I'm not." Blake said standing up and moving Sun out of the way. "Well I think I'm done playing, actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake said as she walked away.

"Blake..." I mumbled out as I tried to run after her but was stopped by Yang.

"Don't! She's just thinking about some things. She'll be fine."

"Still... The last time she was like this..." I trailed off. "The last time was when we were a lot younger, when we were still in the White Fang. Humans were near the camp protesting the usual made up stories. Blake's dad and mine were dealing with them peacefully, while Blake, Ilia and I were playing together. But a couple of the protesters sneaked into camp. They were a bit older than Blake and Ilia, I think a year or two. They started to throw rocks at us. One of them hit me on my head. The rock struck my head so hard, my head started to bleed. That set off Ilia and Blake. Though they wanted to get revenge, I managed to hold them back. That didn't stop them though. Later that week the same protesters returned and sneaked in, but they didn't get far. Ilia and Blake had already attacked them. I only found out because Blake was acting the same as now. I got her to tell me what was wrong with her and then she broke down into tears. From what Papa said they were gravely injured, so Blake's Dad had to give an apology."

"Her anger got the better of her." Ruby mumbled.

I nodded my head "As you know she's really protective of me, so of course she threw of the handle."

"I couldn't imagine Blake doing that. She's a lot more... reserve to just straight up lash out." Pyrrha answered.

"What's worrying me is that she's repeating the same behaviour now as she did back then, well the early starts of it.".

"Don't worry, she'll snap out of it soon." Yang said.

"I hope so." I mumbled out.

_I hope she does. I don't want to lose another person that matters to me._

_No! That'll not happen. Blake isn't like Ilia._

"Oh, wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?" Weiss asked as I felt her hand touch my shoulder.

_Oh right. I felt embarrassed to ask her now. Compared to Blake's problems I feel like my problems are not important. But I don't know a thing about dresses, and Weiss is my only hope since she carries herself so elegantly._

I sighed.  _If it's for Velvet, I'll do it._

"W-Weiss I-I need to talk to you in p-private. It's important." I stuttered out as I felt my face heat up.

"Wow, this must be important. I've never seen Nyreen like this before." Pyrrha said.

I nodded my head. "C-Can I go to your room? It's really important."

"Wow, a bit forward Ny. I didn't know you were liked that. I hope Velvet doesn't know about this." Yang teased.

"Shut it Yang." Weiss firmly spoke. "Of course, Nyreen. Come on let's go now." Weiss said as I smiled.

"Thanks Weiss. I really appreciate this. I'll see you guys later, okay." I said as we departed from the library, bidding farewell to the others as we headed to her room.

* * *

Inside Team RWBY's room, Weiss had handed me a glass of water as she directed me to her bed, on the bottom bunk, taking care not to hurt myself on Ruby's top bunk.

_Okay, remember Nyreen you're doing this for Velvet. No chickening out now._

"So, what did you want to talk about Nyreen?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay... Velvet and I are going on a date in two days."

"That's great. Oh, and it's on your birthday as well, so it'll be a big day."

"Yeah it is, but it's at her family's restaurant in Vale. She wants to introduce me to her family, so I want to give a good impression, so I need to look the part."

"Of course, you would put Velvet's family's approval above your own birthday." Weiss chuckled.

"W-Well it's a big thing. I want everything to go perfectly."

"And you need me to find the perfect outfit."

"Yes. I'm sorry if you don't have the time, school work is ramping up and with the upcoming missions."

"No, I can at the very least pick something out for you. Wait here." Weiss said as she left her room.

"Wait, why is it so important to you to leave a good impression? All my exes didn't do anything like that and Dad still liked them." Yang asked as I picked up on Weiss returning.

"That's probably why they're your ex's. It takes two to put in to a relationship. If one side puts all the effort into it, then it isn't healthy. That's why I'm glad both you and Velvet are both going all out. Plus, it'll do you some good You've been cooped up here for the past few weeks, so spending the day with Velvet's Come on then, we've got shopping to do."

"Shopping?" I asked.

"Yeah! Some tacky clothes won't do, no offence, but you need something a little more... Elegant. Something that would fit your figure perfectly, while still coming over as professional and yet still give off who you are, a warm, dependable and open individual that stands by her friends in their time of need."

I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "Y-You know I only do what's right."

"With creatures like Grimm preying on us, a little glimmer of light is what people need. You were for me." Weiss said as she walked closer to me. "Now come on, I know a few stores that might have dresses in your size, and don't worry I'll pay for it."

"W-What!? No, I can't ask you to do that."

"No, I insist. Just think of it as a gift for being a friend that accepted me, when you had no right to. You didn't judge me for my family. And for that, I want to thank you."

"So, this is your way of paying me back."

"Yep, besides if you still declined I would have said it was my birthday gift for you." Weiss said not backing down.

_The Professor was right, once her mind is set on something, she'll follow through with it._

"Now come on. There's not much time left." Weiss said grabbing my hand, pulling me out of the dorm door.

* * *

Weiss dragged me around a few shops around Vale, though we had yet to find a dress that would fit my measurements. Weiss said she had a few more stores left to check, though for now we were on a break. Weiss had wondered off to get us bottles of water.

_I never knew dress shopping would be this tiring. Makes me wonder how Weiss put up with it living with her father, probably looking prim and proper throughout her days. I'm just glad she's not like the normal stuck-up humans._

"Hey Nyreen, sorry for the wait." Weiss said as she handed me a bottle of water. "Some idiot tried to rob a bank, though he won't be doing that anytime soon."

"What! What happened? Was anyone hurt? Are you hurt." I asked slightly worried, though it is Weiss.

"I'm fine. The idiot didn't think I was a huntress. Showed him."

I chuckled. "Did you at least hold back?"

"I did, then he started to flirt with me. I then froze him in ice."

"Wait... You froze him. Like he's stuck in ice." I said awestruck.

"Of course, my glyphs are quite powerful. The proper authorities are probably thawing him out right now." Weiss explained.

"Remind me to never make you angry." I chuckled.

Weiss grunted. "Trust me, he got off lightly. There were a few children around the scene. They looked scared... I didn't want to add anything to the situation."

I smiled at her. "Well I'm glad you managed to help everyone."

"T-Thank you." Weiss mumbled out. Strangely however, I managed to pick up on Weiss's heartbeat and her blood pressure spike rapidly.

"Anyway, let's go. You said there was a few stores you said might have an outfit in my size." I said as I look my arm with hers, which made Weiss heat up more.

"Blake told me not to use my Semblance for anything unnecessary, it tires me out. So, you'll have to guide me."

"O-Okay then. F-Follow me."

* * *

Eventually, Weiss and I had finally found a store that sold outfits in my size. The problem was is that they were a bit too... Open, according to Weiss and joked that maybe Yang would like them more.

_If she thinks they would best suit Yang, then maybe it's a good idea she's skipping them._

I sighed heavily.

_This is useless._

"I'm so screwed."

"No, you're not. We just haven't looked hard enough. There must be something here that you'll like. How about you go sit down and I'll find you something a lot more... You."

_It was hopeless. Maybe... Maybe I'm not supposed to have anything worth living for. Being forced to have the Winter Maiden Powers, then Adam hunting down Mama and Papa. Now I can't even find an outfit to try and impress Velvet's family with. Maybe I'm not allowed to be happy._..

_No! Stop being so negative!_

_Everything will be fine. You chose Weiss for a reason she'll find an outfit perfect for me... I believe in her._   _And even if I can't find one Velvet said she won't mind if I don't wear a dress or not._

_Hopefully..._

However, before I could think of better, nicer thoughts, I picked up on something strange. Like I was being watched. It felt different than normal, but exactly like how I felt when I walked Velvet back to Coco's family estate during the summer break.

I drank from the bottle of water from earlier and put it in the bin next to me.

_Okay, now I'm curious. Has it been following Weiss and I all day? I've got to find out what it is and what it wants. If it is after Velvet or the others, then only I can handle this._

_I hope Weiss doesn't mind._

I flapped my wings and took off to the sky, leaving the ground below me.

_Now where was it?_

_Ah! Found you._

I glided towards the target, yet it was moving around at a faster pace, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

_You might be fast, but I'm faster._

I started to pick up speed as I flapped my wings. Soon I started to descend as I noticed that the person had stopped moving.

_Well that was a short chase. I was expecting something different from a stalker._

I landed softly on a nearby building's roof. The same roof as the stalker. Though on closer expectation, with my Semblance of course, I managed to identify that the stalker was a girl. Older than myself, maybe the same age as Blake or maybe even Velvet.

"What do you want?" I asked though on edge for whatever she does.

No answer.

"You've been stalking my friends and I for the past couple of months now. What is it you want?"

Still no answer.

"Look, if you're not going to answer me then I have to turn you-" I was cut off as the girl lunged forward. Completely catching me off guard.

_She's fast. But not fast enough._

She launched a fist, but I easily countered it and swept my leg, trying to trip her up. She jumped out of the way then charged at me. Though this time she charged at me and thrusted her first at me. What I didn't see coming was her second hand. Immediately, her hand was lodged around my throat. Immediately, I tried to fight back, scratching and clawing away on her hands. But it did nothing. Her grip didn't give way.

"Not so clever, now are you?" The girl said spitefully, squeezing my throat. "Funny, I thought you would have put up more of a fight. Being the daughter of Clive and Rila Surana!"

_W-What?! S-She knows Mama and Papa._

"What's with that face? Hmm? Interesting... I wonder what Oz did to you?"

_She knows the Professor too?_

_Wait what did she mean? What the professor did to me. The professor hasn't done anything to me, well apart from the whole turning into a bat, but that was last week, and no one knew about it... No this is something else... But what?_

"Hmm, How about a name. Maybe that'll get back memories little-old Oz stole. My name is Elliana." The girl said as if her name meant something.

_I guess I have a name, but the Professor wouldn't steal my memories. Her power and her alignment with Salem must have wrecked her mind._

"Still nothing? No matter." Elliana said as I could feel her breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Hmm... I never tasted the blood of my own kind before. I hope you don't disappoint. Well there is always your friends and maybe your 'special friend'."

_W-Wait. Tasting blood of the same kind. I-Is she bat Faunus that consumes blood like me?_

Before I could act, I could feel her teeth... No, her Fangs in my neck. Slowly I could feel my blood, my energy being sucked away.

_No... I have to get away... If she goes after Velvet and the others who knows what she'll do to them. I... I have to do it._

Before I could fade away, I managed to use my powers. I could feel the icy cold spread from inside me to the fingertips on my hands. I could feel it materialise around my neck, freezing Elliana's hands.

"W-What... Ice? How did you?" Her hands fell from my neck for a second, though the onslaught didn't end as she threw me to the ground, punched me in my stomach and again, wrapped her hands around my throat. "Who are you and how did you do that?" Elliana demanded.

"I... I... I..." I couldn't breathe... Her hands too tight.

"Urgh!" She grunted as she let go of my throat.

As soon as her hands let go, I clutched my throat, deeply breathing in air into my lungs. "Ah... Ah... Ah..."

"Now! Answer my questions!" She demanded.

"Not... on your... life!" I answered back wheezing, but I still managed to smirk at her.

"Rgh!" She growled out.

"Ah!" I recoiled clutching my stomach as her foot collided with it.

"I didn't hear you."

"Y-Y-You're with S-Salem... Aren-Aren't you?" I asked catching her off guard as I crawled to my feet, ignoring the pain from my neck and my stomach. "Y-Y-You're not getting anything from me."

"You little brat!" She growled out as she picked me up by my throat and slammed me into wall. "Listen! If you know what's good for you, then you'll come with me." Elliana said grabbing my neck again.

"You don't want to end up like your predecessor."

"T-That was you?!"

"Who else." She boasted. "At first, I didn't know she was one of the four maidens, though she did put up one hell of a fight. She thought she could beat me, she was sorely mistaken." Elliana cackled drawing closer and closer to my neck again.

"I'm guessing you know how the rest turned out."

"Y-You butchered her! You murdered her!"

"Yet you got the better end of the bargain. You got the Maiden powers, when she died."

"P-P-Powers I didn't want. Do you honestly think I wanted this! Wanted this power!" I shouted as tears started to trickle down my face, while Icicles started to appear around me. "I just wanted to be a normal girl that lived happily with her parents."

"Urgh! Parents WHO NEEDS THEM! When they need you for something, it's fine, but when they turn their back on you after you make a small mistake suddenly, you don't exist to them."

_Good she's distracted. I need to get to Weiss urgently. Which means getting passed her._

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Parents should always love and support you, no matter what you do."

"Pfft... Who needs parents. The new family I found is greater than I had before, especially the company I keep. Plus, our side will win this little war. It's only a matter of time before you see that. Besides are you really happy with the way things are. Oz keeping secrets? Wondering if you'll live to see another day? Questioning if you'll ever truly be happy?"

_She was right. I can't keep it together. And I don't know how long I can stand the Professor's secrets and why he keeps them. I still think he's keeping something from me. And she's not exactly wrong about the last thing._

_But_

_No... I can't._

"Sorry, but I'm fine with the way things are. Now if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you flee." I said, no longer holding back as I started to levitate off the ground and as more Icicles started to float alongside me.

"I'm not stupid enough to fight a fully-fledged Maiden, though your friends on the other hand." Elliana said as I sensed her leap into the sky.

_Wait... Leap into the sky... That's wrong... She flew. She has wings just like me. So, I guess, I was right about her being like me. Wait! Did she fly off towards the centre of town, where Weiss is shopping for me. I have to get to her and tell the others. I have to know they're safe._

* * *

I tried to catch up with Elliana, but quickly lost track of her as I entered the busy Shopping centre. The entire shopping was full of other shoppers going about their day, making it impossible to detect the girl.

_I have to be quick, I don't want to lose Weiss. Now I think the store was down this way... I think._

"Nyreen? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait outside the store."

"Weiss! Thank god you're okay." I cried out to her as I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"N-Nyreen!? S-Stop it!" Weiss pleaded as she pushed me away from her. "T-There's people around, what would Velvet think?" Weiss pouted though I picked up on her erratic heartbeat and her overall embarrassed stutter. "Wait... You're hurt! Nyreen what happened? Your neck, it has holes in it... And your throat it's all blue. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. Have you seen an older girl with wings like mine?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But seriously, you need to be checked out. You look like you could pass out."

"Later. For now, though." I sighed feeling the pain around my neck start to intensify. I also touched the bite mark the girl left. I felt four puncture holes near the nape of my neck. It was wet with slick liquid. I then felt increasingly dizzy every time I tried to move until finally, it all got too much.

"W-Weiss..."

* * *

It must have been a couple of hours later when I awoke. My head felt like it was spinning and the pain around my neck was intense. The two small puncture holes in my neck just added to the punishment I received from the flying girl. Though the noise that the people in the room were making, didn't help with the growing headache.

"The swelling from the bites look like they're going down at least."

"Ruby! Not so loud. She's still hurt!"

"Right sorry..."

"When I find out who did this, they'll pay!"

"Get in line. Though someone will need to tell the Professor."

"And Blake and Velvet. Coming sis?"

"Yeah, we should leave Ny in peace."

Then one by one feet left the room until only I remained in silence. At last I was alone with my thoughts.

_At least I know, Ruby, Weiss and Yang are fine. I just have to worry about Blake, Velvet's team and Jaune's team. I have to tell them, but I feel weak. I can't even move my hands. Elliana must have done something. I've never felt like this before. Well she does work for Salem so it's to be expected she has some crazy tricks up her sleeve. I just didn't think they would act this quickly. Salem must be planning something, but what?_

However, that wasn't the only thing that was stuck in my head.

_How does Elliana know Mama, Papa and the Professor? Could it be a trick? That must be it. Trying to put doubt in my head and turn on the Professor and my friends. Sorry, Elliana, but that's not going to happen. She probably knows the Professor because he is the headmaster of Beacon Academy, I mean who doesn't know who Professor Ozpin is and she probably knows Mama and Papa because we used to run a bakery, she probably was a regular customer and I just forgot her body signal or something... Yeah that must be it._

I however was cut from my thoughts as I heard the door open and I heard footsteps approached my infirmary bed.

"Goodness... Nyreen. What happened to you." I heard Miss Goodwitch say as I felt her move my hair away from my forehead.

"Umm... Hey..." I groaned as I moved to sit up.

"Easy... Just take it easy Nyreen." Miss Goodwitch carefully moved me slowly, so I sat up in the infirmary bed.

"Thanks..." I managed to mumble out. "I must have scared all of you., huh."

"Oh, you have no idea, young lady. When Miss Schnee brought you in, I didn't know what to think... I-I thought you had died. It scared me."

"I'm sorry, Miss Goodwitch. I thought I had it under control but then I got a bit overconfident and then Elliana got the best of me." I explained, but I couldn't help but hear her gasp. "Is something wrong Miss Goodwitch?"

"I'm just shocked that someone would do this."

"I might know why Elliana attacked me." I took a deep breath and tried not to let the pain in my neck escape. "She's working with Salem!"

"I see." Miss Goodwitch didn't sound that surprised.

_Well that wasn't the response I thought I was going to get. Somethings wrong._

"I thought you would be astonished that I found something out about her network of spies. Do you and the Professor already know her something?"

"It's not that. It's just that..." Miss Goodwitch sighed. "It's nothing, just focus on getting better. I'll let the others in and tell Ozpin what you found out. Good job, Nyreen."

I heard Miss Goodwitch get up from the infirmary bed. "Get some rest okay." I felt her press her lips to my forehead. I then heard her footsteps retreat to the door to the infirmary. "Next time, tell me when you get in trouble, so I can stop you."

I couldn't help but giggle. "I'll try and remember that next time."

"Just make sure you do." Miss Goodwitch said as she opened the door.

Immediately, I heard a thunder of footsteps invaded the peace Miss Goodwitch left with. As soon as the door opened, I picked up on Weiss, Yang and Ruby, though strangely not Blake.

"NYREEN! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Ruby screamed as she leaped onto the bed.

"Ruby... I'm fine. I just got a bit overconfident."

"Still you worried us." Yang mumbled. "You even had me worried."

"Sorry... I must have scared Weiss more."

"Yes, you dolt! You have no idea how scared I was. I thought you died you idiot!"

"Sorry Weiss. How's Velvet and Blake?"

"Velvet doesn't know. She's in a class with her team. Blake on the other hand... As soon as I told her that you were attacked by someone with wings. She ran off somewhere." Weiss sighed.

"We thought she was heading here, but obviously not." Yang mumbled.

"She's been out of it for a while now. She was fine when we started this semester. Something must have happened."

"Has she said anything to you, Ny?" Yang asked.

I shook my head.

_Blake... I wish you would tell me what's going on. We've known each other our whole lives, I thought we were family. Just what are you up to?_

"I'm sure she'll come around. Just give her time." Yang said trying to make me feel better, unfortunately it didn't help. Something Yang must have noticed.

"Come on let's leave Nyreen to rest. She's been through a lot today."

"Yeah. We've got classes soon." Weiss spoke.

"Will you be alright Ny?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I don't have any classes today anyway. I'll be nice to just rest. Hopefully, the hand marks will go down before Velvet finds out. She'll freak out otherwise."

"I'll lend you a scarf if you're that worried she'll freak." Yang said.

"Thanks. I'll drop by your room later. The doctor said to rest for a few hours then he'll check me over. So, I'll call in when your classes have ended." I answered.

"Don't worry about your birthday. You'll be fine." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I managed to pick out a dress for you. It's paid for any everything so there's nothing to worry about." Weiss spoke next.

"See at least something good came out of today." Yang said.

"You always find the silver lining with everything, don't you?" I mumbled out, but I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yup." Yang simply answered as the trio's footsteps made their way towards the door. "We'll see you later Ny."

"You better rest up young lady!" Weiss ordered.

"I will. Don't worry Weiss. I've already got Miss Goodwitch scolding me for being too careless and overconfident. Next time I'll make sure I'm careful."

"Good. As long as you understand."

"See you Ny." Yang said.

"Yeah, get some rest. Hope you're better soon." Ruby gently mumbled.

"Hmm before you go could you tell Blake I'm fine. I'm sure she'll be relieved to know."

"Of course, Ny. She's in our classes so she'll surely be there. You just rest up." Weiss said.

"Thanks guys." I said as the three left the infirmary room, leaving me to rest.

_I should just focus on resting. As soon as my head stops spinning, I go back to my dorm room. Hopefully Velvet's classes end soon. Snuggling up with her always manage to warm me up and accidentally sleepy. Her lap is just so comfy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you wishes to leave me a comment on what you think about this story, then please do. Also if you want to give me criticism on how I could improve this, then please do.


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for waiting patiently for this chapter. I won't lie and say between the last chapter and this one, that everything has been fine. But I won’t let what happened to me in my personal life affect me. Just know that everyone reading this is awesome and know that you're are loved by your family and friends.

_Today's the big day. My birthday, but also most importantly the day I meet Velvet's family. The morning started off great, with presents from everyone from Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY. Weiss and Coco had went overboard with the presents, but Blake had managed to rain them in. Jaune and his team also joined in with the gift giving, though there's was a combined single present they all chipped in to pay for. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake had all bought individually gifts for me, as did Coco, Fox and Yatsu. Velvet was the only one who hadn't gifted me anything which was kind of weird. Though as the mini celebration went on, it grew closer to the time that Velvet had scheduled us to meet her Mom._

_They all stayed for a while, wishing me a happy birthday. Even Blake wormed herself out of her shell and she sounded slightly happier._

_With the help of Weiss and Pyrrha, I managed to get into my dress and tied up my wings, so they are not in the way. Being in the dress that Weiss bought only added to my worrying; though Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha and Ren tried to help calm me down. Miss Goodwitch had also been supportive of me as she knocked on my door in the morning, hoping I have a good day. She even went so far to offer some advice about my date with Velvet._

_But their comforting words could only help so much. I couldn't help but freak out every time someone mentioned Velvet or our date tonight._

_Thankfully, the hand print swellings around my neck had gone down from Elliana's attack so I didn't need to use Yang's scarf, though strangely the bite marks from her fangs remained. The Professor said it must have been some sort of poison Weiss said she managed to cover it up with makeup, somehow. Yang and Ruby agreed that the holes were basically non-existent._

_I swear that girl can work wonders with makeup._

For the rest if the night, Jaune and the others said they were going straight to bed. As soon as they were gone, Ruby said they were going out for something, though she wouldn't tell me what it was. Apparently, it was something big. I just hope they didn't plan any more surprises for me.

* * *

"Nyreen... You look beautiful!" Velvet said as she led me away from the dorms and Beacon Academy.

"T-Thanks, Vel... I'm sure Coco did a great job on yours too." I said interlocking my arm into hers.

"S-She didn't do much. She helped me out to pick out a dress. Apparently, I had to ask Coco for her opinion on clothes now, since according to her they were in last season, whatever that means." Velvet explained, but I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm glad Weiss wasn't that bad." My happiness last for only a short while, as the weight of tonight started to crush me again.

"You know you didn't need to bind your wings!" Velvet said squeezing my arm. I however, shook my head.

"No. It'll be better this way. You said your Mom runs a restaurant, so they'll only get in the way." I said squeezing her hand back. "And besides I think it'll surprise your brother and sister."

Velvet laughed at that. "Oh gods. Celestia is going to freak out when she sees them, Luke will just beg you to fly on your back and volley questions at you."

I chuckled. "I guess I'll have to find the time to answer them then."

Velvet giggled then tugged on my arm. "Come on, this is our stop."

* * *

 _Okay, this is it. According to Velvet we're be getting close to her place by now._   _Just remember what Weiss and Blake said, just keep calm and just be me. Just stay calm Nyreen. I'm sure Velvet's Mom will be nice, she did bring up Velvet and her brother and sister. I'll just have to be on my best behaviour and I'm sure everything will be fine... I hope._

"Nyreen! We're here!" Velvet spoke excitedly. "Home sweet home."

_Well who could blame her. She's seeing her family for the first time in forever, of course she's going to be excited._

_Wait... did she say home?_

"I thought we were going to your Mom's restaurant?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Mom messaged me earlier saying she had to close it for today. She said one of the ovens broke and they needed to get the place checked out in case there was any leaked gas."

"Well I hope everything turns out alright." I said trying not to focus on where we are but failing.

I breathed in and then out slowly, then repeated that a few times until I felt I was ready.

One final time I breathed in and then breathed out. "Okay... I'm ready."

I felt her grab on to my hand and squeeze it. "Everything's going to be fine. Trust me."

I smiled. "With words like that, how can I not."

At that time, I sensed Velvet's heart beat spike.

"O-Oh... T-That's... You're enjoying making me blush."

"I try." I commented while grinning.

"N-Nevermind... C-Come on!" Velvet said tugging on my hand.

* * *

 

Inside Velvet's home, I could pick up on three Faunus. Two were younger Faunus and one older Faunus. The two younger Faunus were closer to us must have been in the living room, while the older Faunus must have been in the kitchen.

"Huh, Vel Vel! You're here!" Velvet's younger siblings both yelled.

The pattering of small footsteps filled the room as the two younger siblings rushed to their older sibling.

"Hey, Luke... Celestia, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Velvet chuckled. "How have things been at the restaurant? Have you been helping Mom?"

"Yep!" The girl answered, Celestia I presume.

"We promised we would be good for Mama while you were away." The boy continued for his sister.

"Oh, is that you Velvet?" An older voice called out. "I didn't realise you would get here this early, I haven't got everything ready yet."

"It's alright Mom. I'll help out, I'll just get Nyreen seated." Velvet said as she tugged on my arm.

"Oh... Are you one of Vel Vel's friends?" I heard Celestia ask curiously.

I bent down so I was eye level with her... I presumed. "I guess you could say that. Am I one of your friends Velvet?" I teased.

"Oh, shut it you." Velvet heart rate quickened. "Celestia, Luke, can you make Nyreen here is settled in while I help Mom with dinner?"

"Okay Vel Vel!" The two children said simultaneously as the two grew closer towards me. The two grabbed on to both of my hand and led me to a chair and sat me down.

"Your hands are really cold. Did you not bring a coat Miss Nyreen?" The girl asked.

"Umm... It's Celestia right?"

"Yep."

"Well Celestia I'm a bat Faunus so I'm naturally cold blooded." I explained to the girl, though we were interrupted by Velvet's little brother.

"You're a bat... Cool!" Luke exclaimed. "So, what do you have ears... Wings... Super hearing?" The boy went on and on with the potential abilities I could have because of my bat heritage. Some were dead on, while some others were a bit extreme.

_Can't fault the boy for having a wild imagination. But Laser vision though?_

"Umm..." The girl was about to ask something but decided not to.

"Is there something you want to ask, Celestia?"

"I-I don't know if you would get angry or not?"

The girl's heart beat quickened slightly. "It's okay to ask. I won't get mad I promise." Even though I promised, she still didn't answer.

I chuckled.

_Of course, young children would be curious about it and still feel like it's something not to ask about. I guess Most children are not like Sun and Yang._

"It's about my eyes isn't it?"

"Umm... I-I shouldn't have said anything just forget it." The girl said as her heartbeat quickened as she grew more and more embarrassed, which felt familiar.

_I guess Velvet's embarrassment, over the smallest of things, runs in the family._

"No, it's alright. I get it asked quite a lot from my friends. Though they were quite rude about it. But yes, I'm blind. Though I technically can see. I can detect where every living being here is. I know that your Mother is in the kitchen with Velvet. And that your brother is sitting on the seat over there." I pointed to the right of the girl.

"That's so cool." Luke said excitedly. "What else can you do?" Luke pleaded for something more.

"Well I've got wings, but I'd rather not show them off. I don't want them to get in the way of anything here." I said indicating to the bandages that bind my wings.

"Oh, by doesn't that hurt?" Celestia asked.

I shook my head. "I've gotten used to it, so I'll be fine for tonight."

"B-But it still hurts! You should let them out." The girl declared.

I shook my head and waved my hands in the air. "No, it's fine, really. Velvet invited me here, feeling a little uncomfortable for one night will be fine." I said hopefully convincing Velvet's little sister.

 _She might be younger than Velvet, but she acts like a grown up. I guess that also runs in their family._  "So, are you just friend's with Velvet or are you more than friends." Velvet's younger brother asked straight out, which if I'm being honest to me off guard, which then led to a deep crimson blush spread across my cheeks.

_Saying things like that so suddenly, he really doesn't mess around does he. Him, Coco, Nora and Yang would get along well._

"Um... Excuse me?"

"Luke! That's rude to ask so suddenly!" Celestia jumped to my defence.

"I just want to know, sis. Vel Vel has been so secretive about her friends, so she must be up to something. So, Ny Ny are you more than friends with Vel Vel? Is that why she invited you here?"

_Looks like I've been cornered into it now, but how can I explain Velvet's and my relationship to her younger siblings. I only prepared myself for Velvet's Mother, I totally forgot about her little Brother and Sister._

If by a saving grace from the gods, Velvet and her Mother entered the living room. "I hope you both are not troubling our guest?"

"Sorry, Mama." Celestia apologised.

"Yeah, we're sorry Ny Ny." Luke also apologised.

"It's fine you two. You're only curious about your big sister, right." I said.

"I take it you're Nyreen!" Miss Scarlatina spoke.

Immediately, I stood up from the chair. "Umm... Y-Yes M-Miss S-S-Scarlatina!"

Miss Scarlatina must have found my slight embarrassed as she burst out laughing. "I see that Vel was right about your formalities. Just call me Oriana."

I shakily nodded my head. "O-Okay... Miss Oriana."

Miss Oriana continued to giggle as she spoke. "Dinners ready everyone."

"Yay!" The two children shouted. The two immediately ran towards the dinner table.

I then picked up on Velvet walking towards me from the Kitchen.

"Everything okay?" She asked, taking a hold of my hand.

I took a deep breath. "Y-Yeah. C-Come on. I want to know what kept you busy." I said as I felt Velvet squeeze my hand and led me towards the dining table.

* * *

 

Time had started to slow down as Velvet's younger siblings bombarded me with a lot more questions. Velvet was sitting next to me, on my right, and her sister on my left. Her brother was sitting opposite the three of us, while their Mother was next to Velvet's brother. The two older family members had prepared a great deal of dishes for all of us, something that I didn't expect. Though since I can't see, Velvet had to help me out, which didn't help the growing embarrassment I felt and the image I was giving Velvet's Mother that I'm capable of dating her daughter.

We were nearing the end of our meals when Velvet's Mother asked one of the questions that I had been dreading the entire visit.

"So... Nyreen, was it? How did you meet Velvet?" Miss Oriana asked out of nowhere as we were all eating the delicious meal her, and Velvet had prepared.

"Hm... W-Well... I... I had j-just arrived a-at Beacon A-A-Academy and V-V-Velvet was getting harassed by a human."

"Mama... What does har-haras-harassed mean?" Celestia asked.

"It means that someone was bothering Velvet."

"Oh... Okay."

"What happened next! What happened next!" Luke asked eagerly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm.

"I stopped him and his team. Since then we've been friends. She's helped me out too when I struggled with some things." I said as I held Velvet's hand under the table.

"I didn't realise there were still those problematic humans still around." Miss Oriana sighed.

"They are in the minority at Beacon Academy. Baring his team, everyone is more open minded about our kind." I explained.

"That's good." Miss Oriana sighed. "Well look at the time, you two should be going off to bed."

The two children groaned. "But I want to talk to Ny Ny some more." Luke wined.

"Y-Yeah... I want to hear more of Miss Nyreen's stories." Celestia complained.

"That'll have to wait till morning." Miss Oriana said.

_Wait morning?_

"Morning?" I asked.

"I'm sure you can stay the night, just this once. And besides, the last airship would have just departed for Beacon Academy." Miss Oriana explained.

"Really, I didn't realise that was the time. Still... Is it okay for me to stay here...? I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, please stay Ny Ny!" Luke begged.

"Yes, please stay Miss Nyreen!" Celestia also begged running into my legs and grabbing tightly to them.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Fine! I can't say no to these two."

"Yay! The two children simultaneously cheered.

"See, now you'll see her tomorrow, so you need to get to bed. Velvet can you see to them please." Miss Oriana said which instantly made my blood run cold.

_Just her and I alone?! Velvet's Mother and I!?_

"O-Okay."

"Go on Velvet. Nyreen and I'll be having a small chat. Besides I'm sure Velvet could find something for you to wear."

_Oh... Gods... Just calm down Nyreen. You can do this. You've been expecting. Just calm down and be truthful about yourself._

"I... I don't know..." Velvet mumbled hesitantly.

_Okay... Let's do this._

I breathed in and then back out slowly. I walked over towards Velvet and squeezed her hand. "I'll be fine. You just put Luke and Celestia to bed. I'll be fine, I promise." I said as I kissed Velvet's cheek

Immediately, Velvet's heartbeat spiked.

"H-H-Hey... N-Not in front o-o-of everyone." Velvet squeezed my hand.

"EWWW!" Luke exclaimed.

"I think it's cute." Celestia said which made me blush.

"Ahem!" Miss Oriana cleared her throat.

"Heheheh..." I nervously laughed.

"Come on you two. Time for bed." Velvet said she then moved her head, so she was only millimetres away from my ears. "I'll be back soon." She then turned back to her two younger siblings. "Say goodnight to Nyreen."

"Goodnight Miss Nyreen." Celestia said.

"Night Ny Ny." Luke said as the two walked up the staircase with Velvet.

As the three left, I couldn't help but feel an intense feeling of dread wash over me.

"Why don't we sit down. Do you want anything to drink?" Miss Oriana asked.

"O-Oh... A glass of water will be fine." I said, interlocking my fingers together.

"Okay." Miss Oriana said as I heard her get up from her seat and made her way towards the kitchen.

_Okay Nyreen... Time to impress Velvet's Mother._

"Y-You have wonderful children." I called out to her.

"Thanks. The regulars say that too, about Luke and Celestia. Though that's not what I want to talk about. I know who you are, Nyreen Surana. I know you used to be in the White Fang alongside your parents. I know what you've done and why your family left the White Fang. Who you killed and why you did it."

_W-What?_

"Here." Miss Oriana said as she walked back over towards me and handed me the glass of water. I was still shocked about what she just said.

_How does she know about that!?_

"My husband and I used to be regulars at your family bakery. We needed a cheap and cost-effective method, but high quality for bread and your family's bakery was the best option. So, we naturally formed a professional relationship, between one business and other." Miss Oriana explained. "Trust me, I didn't want it to be true, but I guess most things are true these days. I'm sorry by the way. Your parents were great people."

"Thanks... It's been hard. Though I guess you know how it feels, losing someone you're close to." I took a small sip from the glass of water.

"I see Velvet told you about our situation." Miss Oriana sighed heavily. "It's been hard running the restaurant and trying to keep myself together, but those two always manage to make it worthwhile. I guess it's the same for you and Velvet."

I nodded my head. "Yeah... She's been great. After I told her about being in the White Fang before Beacon Academy and what I did, she's supported me. I won't lie and say it's been easy, especially with what I did, but Velvet is helping me through it along with my friends."

"I'm helping with what?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Oh hey, we were just talking about what happened in the White Fang."

Immediately, I felt Velvet tense around my arm.

"Is that alright Mom? She was upfront with me about what happened in the White Fang. She's left them, especially after what they did to her parents. Why would she go back to a terrorist Organisation like that?" Velvet said defending me.

As Velvet spoke I couldn't help but smile. It feels nice that Velvet would go out of her way to defend me like this. It's like when Blake did it in front of Weiss and the others, though this feel different. Like there's more determination behind her words. Soon enough Velvet stopped talking as her Mom had heard enough.

"It's alright Velvet." Miss Oriana chuckled, but then she grew tense. "As long as she promises to take care of you, then that's all that matters."

"Mom!" Velvet moaned. "I can protect myself. I'm in my second semester. I've been in more missions then I can count."

"I know but I can't help but worry, doing gods know what. Putting yourself in harm's way. It... It scares me." Miss Oriana cried out. I felt Velvet move and sit next to her mother, holding her intently.

"I know Mom, but I promise the first sign of trouble, I'll let the others know."

Miss Oriana sighed. "I guess that's the best I could ask for."

_No, there must be something that I can do..._

_Okay, Nyreen... Let's do this._

I stood up from my seat and moved so I was directly in front of Miss Oriana's body signal. "I swear, I will protect Velvet with my life. Even if it costs me mine." I declared placing my hand on my heart.

"Ny-Nyreen..." Velvet wined, but I sensed her heart beat grow faster.

"I swear it Miss Oriana. If I can save Velvet from anything, then I will."

_If it means protecting Velvet from Salem and her minions, then I will gladly give my life, so she can live. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. I would hate to see her sad._

I felt warm hands touch my cheeks, so I raised my head. "That's all I ask, but please don't throw your life away needlessly. If you truly mean everything to Velvet, then live for her." Miss Oriana said releasing her hands from my cheeks.

I nodded my head as I felt Velvet worm her hand into mine. "I will, I promise."

"Good." Miss Oriana sweetly ended. "I'll be heading off to bed early, so don't stay up too late... And no funny business, Miss Surana, she's still my daughter after all."

At that I felt my cheeks heat up and Velvet's heart rate spike dramatically as a wave of embarrassment took over her as well.

"Mom!" Velvet wined out.

"I-I... I... W-W-W... We... Have... Haven't done anything l-l-like that." I stuttered out trying to contain my blushed face.

We both heard Miss Oriana burst out laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. But seriously though, no funny business. I don't want Luke or Celestia saying that they were hearing strange noises."

"O-Okay." Velvet mumbled out, as she tried to calm herself down.

"G-Goodnight Miss Oriana." I said, trying to do the same, yet failing to do so.

"Night you two." Miss Oriana said as I heard her ascended the staircase to her room.

Then it was just Velvet...

Alone...

In her living room...

At Night...

"Everything alright Luke and Celestia?" I asked as I trying to defuse the tension in the atmosphere as I felt her interlock her fingers with mine.

"Yeah, just a bit excited to see you tomorrow." Velvet said as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'll hold back on the stories next time."

Velvet giggled. "I'm sure they would beg you for one anyway. Besides, I think we both got them excited, just turning up unannounced."

"Yeah, I guess we did do that." I giggled, snuggling up next to Velvet.

"Seriously, though everything alright?" Velvet asked rubbing my arm. "I know salads aren't really your thing, but I'm glad you liked it."

"Well it was your cooking. What's not to love about that?" I teased as I sensed her heartbeat grow more rapid.

"W-Well it was mostly Mom, but I helped out."

I squeezed Velvet's hand. "Don't sell yourself short, I'm sure you did great."

Velvet chuckled as I felt her lips touch my forehead. "Flatterer."

"I try. Seriously though, today has been amazing. Your family is amazing."

"Thanks." Velvet said pulling me into her chest, moving me from her shoulder. We stayed together, in the same place. Velvet playing with my ears, while I leaned further into her chest. It was the best. She's the best.

We only moved until the time was slowly approaching midnight.

"We should head to bed soon."

"Yeah, I better message Blake, and Miss Goodwitch, they'll only freak out later." I said sighing heavily.

_I was just enjoying the warmth too._

"Come on then, let's go." Velvet said tugging on my hand.

"Go? Go where?"

"My room, silly. What you thought I would leave you down here alone. No way."

"But what about your Mom?"

"It'll be fine. Come on I'll get you something to wear." Velvet said tugging on my hand. "Come on, I'll help your wings out of those bindings too."

* * *

 

It was the early hours of the morning and I had the most enjoyable night of sleep I've had since before even meeting the Professor and Miss Goodwitch. I don't know what it was, but maybe being with Velvet helped.

Here I was, snuggling into her, my head resting on her chest, listening to her heart beat and her breathing, with my wings on full display thanks to one of Velvet's pyjama top's being a few sizes too big for her. With the free space, I could let my wings flap around freely. I'm just glad that everything went over great yesterday. Luke and Celestia are great and I think Miss Oriana has started to accept me. We might've only met for the first time yesterday, but I feel like she's giving me her approval to continue to date Velvet, to which I'm grateful for.

"Hmmm..." I heard Velvet groan as I sensed her turn over and felt her wrap her arms around my stomach. "Hey... Are you up?"

"Yeah, I've just woke up myself." I felt Velvet squeeze tighter to me.

"How was your night?" Velvet asked as she kissed my shoulder.

"Honestly, the best night of sleep I've had for quite a while." I turned around, so I was presumably facing her.

I felt her lips touch my forehead. "Good." Her lips then fell onto mine. "I'm surprised you got any sleep at all. My bed isn't exactly fit for two people. I thought I would have kicked you off during the night." I chuckled as I snuggled in to her chest.

"Someone's awfully cuddly today."

"Well I can't help it if you're, oh so warm and really comfy to lean closer to you." I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her closer as I kissed her forehead.

Velvet sighed happily. After the kiss, I rested my head on her chest. Her arm wrapped around my stomach, pulling me closer to her. We both stayed together like that until we both heard footsteps run through the hallway.

"Luke, shh or we'll wake up Velvet and Miss Nyreen." I heard Celestia whisper from the other side of the door.

"But I want to play with Ny Ny. She promised us she'll show us our wings." Luke whispered with excitement.

Velvet chuckled. "Honestly, I think they're treating you as part of the family. They didn't do this to Coco."

I giggled. "We should probably get up soon."

"Hmm... Can we stay together like this for a little while longer. I'm not ready to give you up yet."

"Sure..." I said as my lips fell onto hers.

"Good. Now come here." Velvet said as she pulled me in to her chest. We both fell asleep a couple of minutes later.

* * *

 

Eventually, Velvet's Mother made us get up, much to Velvet's and mine annoyance. Though Velvet said she would make it up to me later, back at Beacon. Hearing Velvet say that, made my cheeks heat up and my heartbeat quicken. Something Celestia noticed, but thankfully didn't comment on. Later in the afternoon, but before Velvet and I were about to leave for Beacon, Luke had ushered me outside and brought Celestia with us, so I could show off my wings.

"Come on, Ny Ny. I want to see them." Luke said tugging on my leg.

"Luke, calm down." Velvet scolded her little brother.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Luke. Just calm down a bit." I said rubbing his head. "Velvet, can you help me?"

"Sure." I felt her hands on my back, moving the borrowed clothes out of the way to unravel the binds keeping my wings wrapped around my back. "Give me a sec... There we go."

As soon as Velvet hands left my back my wings gracefully were released from the bindings and started to flap in time with the wind.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Luke.

"They're so pretty." Celestia gasped as I felt cold hands caress my left wing. "It feels so strange."

I chuckled. "Velvet said the same when she touched them."

I then felt a different pair of hands tap my right wing vigorously. "Luke! Not so rough, you'll hurt Nyreen."

"Sorry, Ny Ny." The boy apologised.

"It's alright, I've took worse beatings from Grimm. Your touching only pales in comparison."

"So... Can you fly us around, huh? Can you! Can you! Please!" Luke urgently asked, no longer able to contain his excitement.

"You'll have to ask your Mom. I wouldn't want to upset her." I said.

"Okay!" Immediately, the two younger siblings shot off to find their mother.

Hearing the two run away with urgency, I couldn't help but giggle. "Are you sure they're not Ruby's younger siblings."

Velvet chuckled. "It would explain a few things. Like their love for sweet things and rushing into trouble head-on. But that's what I love them."

"Mom! Mom!" I heard Luke call out to her.

"Alright. Alright, calm down." I heard Miss Oriana say as I picked up on her body signal along with Celestia getting closer to Velvet and me, until they were right next to us.

"Now what's with all the trouble?" Miss Oriana asked.

"Mama! Mama! Can we get Ny Ny to fly us around? Please! Please!" Luke begged his Mother.

"Can we Mama! Please Mama!" Celestia also begged.

_They're both excited for this huh?!_

"You'll have to ask Nyreen. You'll be flying on her back after all." Miss Oriana said.

"Huh!? Can we Ny Ny"

"Please! Please! Miss Nyreen, can we fly. Please! Please!" The both begged simultaneously.

"If it's okay with my Mother than I suppose. You'll have to take turns though. I don't want to carry you both at the same time. And you'll have to keep still, I don't want any of you to fall. Understand?"

"Yes Miss Nyreen." Both of Velvet's younger siblings said simultaneously.

"I'll go first." Luke said first as his footsteps slowly approached me. I crouched down so he could get onto my back.

"Okay, be careful and watch your step. You will be on my back after all." I said as I felt hands wrap around my neck, then an entire body resting against me.

"I'm on." Luke answered.

"Okay, just remember to keep your arms tightly around my neck." I said as my wings started to flap. Then after a couple of moments past, we were both off the ground.

"Wow! Mama, Vel Vel, Celestia look I'm flying." Luke childishly giggled out.

"Now hold on tight."

Slowly we started to ascend in the air, not too low to make it not enjoyable, but not too high to frighten the poor boy, and by going by Luke's delight, he was enjoining every second of it.

"Hold tight now, Luke. We'll do a quick circle around your house and the it's Celestia's turn." I said as me started to move around slowly in a circle, dragging the joy out for him.

"Okay, Ny Ny." Luke answered as he tightened his grip around my neck. "Um... Ny Ny... Have you done this for Vel Vel?" The question took me off guard for a second.

"No. I haven't found the time when she wasn't on missions or in classes. Really, the only time we get to ourselves when she's not away, is during lunch."

"I think she likes you. I mean  _like_ likes you."

I gasp. "Really!?" mocking ignorance. "I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, you can't see her, but she always smiling when she looks at you. She's always happy when Mama asked about you."

"Really!?" This time, it took me back.

 _Velvet really_   _does that? I mean, I know we're dating, but I didn't think I meant that much to her._

I couldn't help but smile happily.

* * *

 

After a short while, we did a whole circle around their home and after a short descent, it was finally Celestia's turn.

"That was so cool, Ny Ny." Luke said as he got off my back, with help from his big sister.

"I'm glad you had a good time." I smiled as I ruffled his ears. "It's your turn now Celestia."

"Ummm... Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"What? I thought you wanted to fly on Ny Ny's back." Luke said.

"I-I'm not so sure now..." Celestia mumbled out. I crouched down so I was level with her.

"I promise, it's no problem at all." I said as I sensed her tremble slightly. "If you want, we don't have to go the same height as I did with Luke. We can go lower if you want."

"I-I... Y-Yes please." I was then tacked to the ground as a small body flew into my chest. "Please! It looked so scary high up there."

"It's fine." I chuckled rubbing the back of her head. I then pulled her away from my chest and smiled.

"It's okay Cell. I know a few of my friends that really freak out when they're high up." Velvet said trying to comfort her younger sister. "Remember Coco? She's secretly afraid of heights. She won't tell anyone, but it's obvious. Her legs start shaking whenever we're high up."

"R-Really?" Celestia sounded surprised.

"Yeah, she tries to act all cool about it. My teammate Fox and I tease her about it."

Celestia giggled. "That's funny."

"So, are you ready to fly?" Velvet asked. "I'll make sure Nyreen takes care of you." Velvet said as she squeezed my hand. "Won't you Nyreen."

"O-Of course." I said as I bowed my head mockingly. "Now would my lady like to depart on her flying steed?" I said holding my hand out for Velvet's younger sister.

Celestia giggled as she took my hand. "Yes please." On her command, tiny hands found their way across my neck, as well as a body fit between my wings.

I felt her wiggle around trying to get comfortable on my back. "Are you alright back there?"

"Y-Yeah... Just give me a moment... There. I'm ready."

As soon as I started to flap my wings, Celestia's grip around my neck intensify. "Remember, if you want to stop just tell me okay."

I felt her nod her head into my back.

"Okay." Slowly, I started to ascend into the air as I felt Celestia grip tightly around my neck. "Tell me if it's too high."

"O-Okay... There that's enough." As the seconds pass, I felt her tight grip around my neck starting to lessen. "Wow! Everything looks so pretty."

I smiled. "I'm sure it does. I'm gonna start moving around in a circle, so be ready."

"Okay, Miss Nyreen." As we both flew in a circle, I could feel her hands tighten around my neck again, but this felt different than before. This wasn't out of fear for heights. It was almost like she wanted to ask me something but didn't know how to approach it.

"Is everything all right up there?" I asked trying to coerce her to speak up.

"Umm... I don't know if I should ask this... but when you told us stories you didn't talk about your Mama and Papa? W-Why?"

_Great the only question I didn't want to answer to someone younger, especially Velvet's little sister, considering what happened to their father. What do I do!?_

_Sorry Mama and Papa._

"Umm... T-They're... They're in Menagerie helping Faunus find new homes. T-They send me letters letting me know how they're doing." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Oh, just like Papa. He sends Mama letters all the time. Mama reads them to us." Celestia said happily.

_Oh..._

_Miss Oriana must write them._

_She's amazing to handle it like that. I know I couldn't do that. I was a wreck when I finally opened up to the Professor and Miss Goodwitch._

_I wish I could have been that strong._

"Is something wrong Miss Nyreen? You look sad. Did I say something wrong?" The girl asked as I felt her rub my back.

"No, I was just thinking of something. Nothing to worry about, okay."

"Okay. Vel Vel, Mama and Luke looks so tiny from up here."

"I bet they do." I mumbled out dejectedly. "Do you want to head back down?"

"Umm... Yes please."

"Okay. Hold on tight."

With that, we slowly started to descend to the ground, next to Velvet and Luke.

"Did you have a great time?" I heard Velvet ask.

"It was amazing! I could see places from all around us." Celestia said happily.

"Well, what do you say to Nyreen?" Velvet spoke squeezing my hand.

"Oh right. Thank you, Ny Ny." Luke thanked.

"Yes, thank you for everything Miss Nyreen." Celestia also thanked.

"It was no problem. I'm glad I came here." I said as I crouched down and felt them both wrap their arms around me. After a couple of seconds past, they pulled away from me.

"Do you know where you Mom is Velvet?"

"I think she went out for a walk, she shouldn't be long. Why? Is everything all right, Nyreen?" I heard Velvet ask as her arm crawled up mine.

"Yeah... It's nothing I'll just wait until she gets back."

"Awwwwwwwww! You guys have to go!?" Both Luke and Celestia cried out.

"I'm afraid so, but if you guys are good, we'll be back next semester or maybe even before then. We promise." Velvet said as she held tightly to my hand.

"Yeah, we'll be back and next time you'll get more rides. How does that sound?"

"Yeah! Please come back Nyreen!" Both of Velvet's younger siblings cried out again as I felt them run into me, crashing is all to the ground.

While I sensed the two small siblings landed on the ground to my left and right, their older sibling landed right on top of my chest. I could feel Velvet's breath on my throat. Her mouth mere inches away from mine. It sent my heart racing.

"Uff!" Escaped from a distant voice.

"Are you guys okay!" I heard another voice ask.

"Umm... Yeah." One final voice said.

I however wasn't focused on those voices, the only thing I could hear was that voice inside my head.

_Velvet is right on top of you_

_Nyreen_

_Now's your chance_

_She won't mind_

_Nyreen_

_Just one nip and then it's all done_

_Go on_

_You know you want to_

"Nyreen! Snap out of it!" I heard a voice say snapping me out of my thoughts.

_That's right I was with Velvet and her family. I was about to ask Miss Oriana about her husband. Then we told Luke and Celestia that Velvet and I were leaving soon, then they tacked me to the ground._

"V-Velvet?"

"Oh... Thank the god's you're alright." Velvet cheered as I felt her pull me into her chest and wrapping her arms around my back.

"Umm... Vel Vel... Is Miss Nyreen alright?" I heard Celestia ask.

"Her eyes... They changed?" I heard Luke sounded shocked.

_My eyes changed? But I'm blind, how can they change?_

"Y-Yeah... Miss Nyreen's eyes glowed red... Does she do that?" I heard Celestia ask.

I could sense from the two younger siblings heart beats grew more intense. Both were tense. They were scared.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you both alright?"

"Yeah!" Both answered enthusiastically.

_Good. I'm glad, my little slip up didn't scare them too bad._

"Good. I'm glad." Velvet said as I felt her squeeze my hand. After a second or so, she let go and her heart bet grew more intense. "By the way, that wasn't nice to tackle Nyreen like that. You all could've been hurt. Apologise to Nyreen." Velvet sternly scolded the two.

"We're sorry." The both apologised.

I crouched down so I was presumable eye level with the two and ruffled their long rabbit ears. "It's fine you two. You just surprised me that's all. Besides I'm not hurt. So, there's nothing to worry about, okay. Just your big sis being a bit grouchy." I said teasing Velvet, which elicited a heavy sigh from said girl.

"Honestly Ny, I can't be the big sister when you're around. You're just like Coco, spoiling them." Velvet said, though she might have meant for it to sound more responsible, I could tell she was smiling.

I couldn't help but giggle and neither could Luke nor Celestia. "And what are you four up to that's so funny?" I heard a voice coming from behind us.

"Mama! You're back!" Luke and Celestia both cheered as the pattering of their footsteps ran towards their Mother.

"Hey you two." Miss Oriana said lovingly and sweetly. "Did you have a fun time with Nyreen?"

"Yeah! Yeah! It was fun! My turn was better though!" The two boasted. The two then argued with each other, going back and forth to determine whose ride was better. That was until both Velvet and her Mother got involved.

"That's enough you two!" Both Mother and eldest daughter scolded the two younger siblings.

"But Mama!" The two moaned.

"No 'but's'. Stop it right now." Miss Oriana scolded. "Now, I distinctively remember overhearing that you wanted to ask me something. What was it?"

_Hmm... Do I tell her now? She's probably got a lot on her mind right now. She probably doesn't want my problem's on top of hers._

_No! I won't chicken this time._

"Is it possible that I can talk to you in private? There's something I want to ask you." I asked as I felt both of my hands tremble slightly, though I tried to push that feeling away.

"Of course." Miss Oriana answered. "Why don't you take them inside Velvet, say your goodbye's for now."

"Okay Mom." Velvet answered, then I felt smooth lips on my cheek. "I'll be inside, come and get me when you're finished with Mom."

I nodded my head. I picked up on the trio walking away into their home, which just left Miss Oriana and I alone. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I want to thank you for allowing me to stay here. This weekend has been amazing. I wish I could stay here longer."

"That's alright, besides I think Luke and Celestia enjoyed having you here. What was the other thing?"

"Right that..."

_Okay... here goes._

"I want to know how do you keep it together? Celestia told me that you get letters from their Father. How do you get the strength to write them? I struggle to even talk about my parents. Not to mention that your husband passed on last year, while my parents died a few years ago, so it's not as raw. How are you that strong?" I couldn't help but try, yet fail, to hold back tears.

"I don't know... It just... easier as time went on. Your parents died not too long ago. No child should have to witness their parents get murdered. It's only natural to grieve after four years." Miss Oriana said comfortably as I felt her squeeze my hand. "Remember, you're not alone. You have your friends, Velvet and now us."

I wiped away any stray tears and smiled happily. "T-Thank you Miss Oriana."

"No problem." Miss Oriana said sweetly.

"Is everything all right?" I heard Velvet call out from behind me. I then felt her wrap her arms around my stomach.

"Hey." I sighed happily as I leaned back against her. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Everything all right with Luke and Celestia?" Miss Oriana asked.

"Yeah, I had to promise them I would talk to them every day, and then Ny and I come back for the next holidays." Velvet said as I felt her kiss my cheek.

"Looks like they've grown attached to you." Miss Oriana chuckled.

"They've grown on me too. They're like one of my friends I feel like Ruby and Luke and Celestia would get on so well."

Velvet laughed. "Yeah."

"Well you better go. I expect your friends are wondering where you are." Miss Oriana said as Velvet moved from my back and held my hand.

"Yeah, we better. I've still got to force Coco to study."

"I think we've got a test coming up soon. I bet Weiss is having a fit trying to get Ruby and Yang to study."

"Seems you both will be quite busy. Just make sure to spend time together." Miss Oriana warmed.

"We will, it was Ny's birthday yesterday after all. There's still something I want to do for her." Velvet answered as she squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Velvet I told you, you don't have to anything for my birthday just being with you is enough."

"Huh!? It was your birthday yesterday?" I heard two voices collectively gasp from behind us. Both Velvet and I turned around facing the voices.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I felt Both Luke and Celestia rush into my legs. "We could've had a party!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry, maybe next time." I said ruffling their long ears.

"You promise?" Celestia asked.

"I promise. Next year, we'll have the biggest birthday party ever!" I declared to the two younger Faunus.

The two cheered. "Yay."

Miss Oriana chuckled. "Looks like you have already made plans for next year, but please if you can, come visit when the semester ends. "

"We will I promise."

"Good. Luke, Celestia say goodbye to Vel and Nyreen." Miss Oriana said as I heard footsteps approach us.

I crouched down so I was eye level with them. "I hope you come back soon Miss Nyreen." Celestia mumbled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I will. You just be good for your mother. She has a tough job, so always help when you can. Do that and I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Got it. Mama I'm gonna be a good girl so Miss Nyreen and Vel Vel will come back." Celestia declared.

"Yeah, me to. I want to hear more of Ny Ny's stories." Luke also declared to all of us.

Velvet, Miss Oriana and I chuckled at the little one's adorableness. "Well we better go." Velvet said as she tugged on my hand. "We better hurry and get on to an airship."

"Actually, Velvet I have another idea. I feel it's only fair you get to fly. After all, didn't you say you needed to get back quicker."

"Well yeah, I did but, are you sure? You must be tired by now."

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm fine. This way, you can scold Coco for slacking on her studies a lot quicker."

"If you're sure." Velvet said as I started to flap my wings. I then heard Velvet's footsteps step closer to her mother. "I'll send you a message when I get back to Beacon."

"Good." Miss Oriana said as I heard her kiss Velvet. "And you better make sure Velvet's gets there perfectly, Nyreen."

"I promise, she'll come to no harm." I claimed as I walked closer to Miss Oriana and held out my hand.

"I'll hold you to that." Miss Oriana said as she shook my hand and pulled me closer to her. I felt her wrap her arms around me, which took me by surprise. "Thank you for taking care of my Velvet, despite your problems in the White Fang. I'm glad she found someone like you. That she found someone that she obviously loves!"

"M-Mom!"

_Love..._

_I wonder about that myself. Especially, after what just happened..._

_I nearly lost myself again and it was in front of Velvet's younger siblings. I thought I was past this, but it looks like I need to ask Weiss to give me more lessons to try and control myself._

_I just hope Vel doesn't hate me for this._

Suddenly I felt two pairs of hands rush at my legs, dragging me from my thoughts. "Ny Ny! Do you love Vel Vel."

_Wait L-Love..._

Immediate, I felt my face heat up. "L-L-L-Love..."

"Umm... Mama why does Miss Nyreen and Vel Vel have red faces? Did Luke say something bad?" Celestia mumbled out.

"No, he didn't sweetie. Nothing at all." Miss Oriana said as I felt her tap my back, as I desperately tried to hide the blush that erupted on my face.

"U-Um... We better go Nyreen." Velvet spoke trying to mask her fast heartbeat.

"Y-Y-Yeah... W-W-We better." I mumbled out as I cast my gaze lower. "I-It was a pleasure to meet you, M-M-Miss O-O-O-Oriana. I-I hope we can meet again, hopefully sooner."

I heard Miss Oriana giggle at my embarrassment. "Of course, Nyreen, and remember what I said, it'll help." Miss Oriana spoke as she patted my shoulder.

I nodded my head as I felt Velvet's fingers interlock my left hand. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." Velvet said. She then let go off my hand while I started to flap my wings, to get ready for our long trip back to Beacon Academy.

"Okay Velvet I'm ready."

"Okay, Ny." Velvet said as I felt her grab on to my back and lodged herself between my wings. "Remember what I said you two, and we'll be back soon."

"We will. We promise" I heard Luke call out to Velvet as we started to ascend up in the sky.

"Good." Velvet said as she tapped on my shoulder. "Let's go."

"Okay." I said as she slowly gained height as I flapped my wings to gain altitude. "Remember to hold on tight."

"Got it." Velvet said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and then lovingly pressed her lips to my cheek.

* * *

 

We've been gliding for the past hour and according to Velvet, we were nowhere near Beacon Academy. Though I wouldn't say the journey was boring by any stretch of the imagination. Not with Velvet hugging closely to my chest, with her arms draped across my neck.

_As much as I didn't want to talk about it, Velvet asked what happened when I lost control again. I don't know what it was, but it felt different the last two times, I lost control of myself. It felt as I was being pushed down into myself. As if someone else was taking control of my body, until I fought back. I guess I still need those control lessons with Weiss._

After that conversation, we slipped back into silence as I flew us to Beacon. On the plus side, though was that I was with Velvet. Always being in Velvet's company makes me feel like time is speeding up. To make the time seem like it was fleeting even more, I started to hum a small song. A song that Mama taught me when I was very young.

"What's that you're humming? I'm guessing it's from a song." Velvet asked as I felt her tighten her grip along my neck.

"Yeah, Mama used to sing it to me when I was younger, maybe around Luke's and Celestia's age. Somehow it would always calm me down when the bullies were giving me a hard time. Mama was really a good singer." I answered.

"What's the song called?"

"Home. It always reminds me where I'm from and the people I grew up with. Mama, Papa, Blake, Ghira, Kali. They're all a part of my family. It's a song that makes me remember them, where ever they are in Remnant. Even if they have passed on, they are still with me."

"I haven't heard of it, why don't you sing it to me."

"W-W-W-What... I-I-I... Are you s-sure?" I somehow managed to stutter out. "I-I mean I-I-I'm not that good, d-d-despite what B-Blake says."

"Still, I want to hear it."

_I'm not winning this am I?_

I took a deep breath and sighed. "You know, I can't say no to you when you talk like that."

"That's because I know you're just doubting yourself. I not have known Blake longer than yourself, but I know she never undersells you, so I want to hear it."

"F-Fine, but you'll probably laugh." I said as I took a deeper breath.

_"Hush your cries, close your eyes,_

_Stay with me_

_Let's just dream_

_Quietly_

_Of what might be_

_Calm your fear_

_I'll be near_

_To you I'll cling_

_Rest my friend_

_Time can mend_

_Many things_

_I don't know the answers_

_Tomorrow's still unknown_

_But I can make this promise_

_You won't be alone_

_I don't know_

_Where we should go_

_Just feeling farther from our goal_

_I don't know_

_What path we will be shown_

_But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

_There's a quiet place_

_In my embrace_

_A haven of safety where_

_I'll dry your tears_

_Shelter here_

_In my care_

_But even when we stumble_

_And someday when we fall_

_What I will remember_

_That I had you through it all_

_I don't know_

_Where we should go_

_Just feeling farther from our goal_

_I don't know_

_What path we will be shown_

_But I know that when I'm with you, I'm at home_

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you, I'm at home_

_Yes, I know that when I'm with you, I'm at home."_

Silence from Velvet, as expected.

_I did tell her, I'm not all cracked up as Blake's made me seem._

"I did say I'm not that good, Blake just-"

I was cut off as I heard quite sobs escaping from Velvet.

"I didn't know I was that bad. I promise I'll not sing again."

"N-No it's not that... N-Nyreen... T-That was beautiful." Velvet whimpered out as I she continued to cry. "How can you say that you're not that good. A-After that performance. "

_She thinks I'm good!? Then I guess Blake night be right then._

“You seriously think I'm that was good?"

"Whenever have I lied to you. And that wasn't just good, Ny you're amazing."

At that I couldn't help but blush, thankfully though I didn't affect my flying.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before? Do any of the others know, or is it just Blake and the Professors?" Velvet asked as I felt her squeeze my shoulder.

"Just Blake. Studying and fighting Grimm doesn't exactly leave me any time to talk to my guardians."

"Well that's a shame. Oh, I know. You could perform at the dance next week."

Hearing that word sent a heavy shiver down my entire body.

_P-Perform... Like on stage!? In front of people!?_

"I don't know Vel... I-I get stage fright... And I just don't want to make an idiot of myself in front of everyone."

"You won't. I'll make sure of it. And even if you mess up a little. Everyone will be there cheering you on." Velvet said as I felt her climb up my back and plant a kiss on my cheek.

"U-Umm... W-Well... If you're there then maybe, I'll consider it. Just make sure I'm the backup plan, or the backup plan for the backup plan, or better yet just leave me as the last resort."

"Nyreen, it'll be fine. We'll all be there to support you in this." I felt Velvet's arms wrap around my neck as she kissed my cheek again.

"We'll just wait and see, okay. I don't want to change any plans Coco or Yang have already set."

"Fine... I guess that's the best I'm going to get out of you."

"Sorry Velvet. It's one of the things I get nervous for. The last time I performed in front of someone was just Blake, and I guess now you." I couldn't help but sigh as I felt Velvet climb down my back to her original position, with her an audible sigh of disappointment.

_Damn it... I hate it when Velvet sounds so disheartened when she's got her sights set on something, never mind me being the cause of her misery. It hurts._

"B-But... If it means so much to you... I-I'll think about it."

Immediately, I felt Velvet climb back up to my neck. Her heart racing. "You will!? Thanks Ny! I'll arrange it with Coco and Yang as soon as we land." Velvet cheered happily as I felt her kiss cheek again.

 _Well that was a quick turnaround from a second_ ago.  _Almost_   _too quick. Wait a second..._

"You put that on, didn't you?"

"Sorry... Can't hear you from back here, Nyreen. You'll have to wait till we get back." Velvet spoke happily as I felt her squeezed her arms around me.

_That girl._

* * *

 

It was a little past midnight when we eventually got back to Beacon. Exhaustion consumed us both as soon as I landed.

"Hey, thanks for the two days away. They were amazing." I grabbed onto Velvet's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"It's no problem, I'm glad you enjoyed meeting my family." Velvet stopped still and wrapped her arms around me.

I returned the favour, sighing happily into her neck. "I wish i had siblings like them. Or better yet, any siblings at all."

"Well I'm glad they've took such a shine to you."

"Hmm..." I sighed happily into her neck.

Velvet then pulled away. "We should head off to bed."

"Yeah, I'll walk you back to your room."

"Nyreen it's fine. You must be tired yourself. Flying all the way here from my home to Beacon. I'll walk you back to yours."

"You won't let me win this will you?"

"Nope. Now come on." Velvet said as she tugged on my hand and dragged me to my room.

_Thinking about what happened over the past two days, it warms my heart. Spending time with Velvet and her amazing family almost made the past three weeks of worrying all worthwhile. Even Luke and Celestia were a treasure to know. They're both amazing, makes me want to have them both to myself as their doting older sister. Then there's Miss Oriana, a proud and strong woman that keeps her family together while also keeping the secret about the death of her husband to Velvet and I. It means so much to be in the presence of such strength._

_It almost makes me jealous of her strength._

_..._

_No, I'm gonna be like her. Strong like her._

_I want to get past this blood thing and be strong like her, like everyone._

_So, whatever plans Weiss has for me, I'm gonna see them through to the end, no matter the cost._


	4. Burning The Candle

It had been a day since, Velvet and I returned from out stay at Velvet's family's home. That was when I learned that Velvet and her team were scheduled for a mission outside of Vale and wouldn't be returning for a few weeks at least, which meant she would be missing the dance. This put a dampen on our time together, but Velvet tried to make me feel better. So, for the few hours we had left, she stayed with me instead of her team. It meant a lot. Just being able to hold for the last time for a few weeks.

Unfortunately, our time together seemed to fly by as Coco called out for her. I walked with her to the airship. She held my hand the entire time we walked to the airship and she pulled me into her chest, wrapping her arms around me. We stayed together for what felt like hours, but Velvet needed to pull away. With reluctance, I pulled away first, and pressed my lips onto hers. Velvet did the same when I pulled away for breath. I wished her good luck and to return unharmed. Coco butted in trying to wave off the danger and my worry for a 'simple recon mission'. I however, didn't feel as sure, so I told Velvet to be careful.

With that Team CFVY boarded the airship to start their mission. I just hope they all come back in one piece. As soon as I heard the airship take off, I headed back to my room and slept the remainder of the night.

* * *

As soon as I met up with Ruby, Yang and Weiss for our morning breakfast, we chatted over small trivial things. How my stay was. What we got up to and if I got along with Velvet's family. Though there was one thing that I couldn't help but notice the lack of Blake's presence. Which led to ask what they did during my outing with Velvet.

_And to be fair, it was something that I wasn't expecting._

"What do you mean, you guys stopped a White Fang recruitment gathering!" I asked curiously.

"Well to be fair, it was Blake and Sun that broke it up. Blake and Sun crashed through a window and we re-joined up with them alongside Neptune." Weiss explained as we all sat in the shared team room.

"Still, you could have sent me a message to help or just something to let me know what you guys were doing."

"We know and we're sorry." Ruby apologised.

"Still... You missed out on some awesome action." Yang boasted. "My driving is still awesome on Bumblebee."

"Then what was Neptune complaining about then." Weiss harshly asked.

"Probably, that he's a lousy backseat driver." Yang mumbled back.

"Or that you're a speed demon on that thing." Weiss countered back.

"Anyway, back to the original topic. What else happened?" I asked snapping the attention away from the bickering pair, but then grew anxious because of the question that immediately flew into my head. "D-Did Blake recognise anyone at the recruitment centre?" I asked nervously.

Then the atmosphere in the room changed. Everyone grew more tense, their heartbeats sped up and a feeling of dread washed over me.

"Is Blake alright?" I asked fearing the worst.

"Yeah, well apart from a few cuts and bruises, but we all got those." Yang said.

"Blake has been... She's closed herself off to us. Since we got back, she's been plugged into one of the computers in the Library looking for news about White Fang activity or for one or two people." Weiss explained.

"Who?" I asked.

Silence filled the room. Until I heard Yang sigh.

"Blake told us not to tell you, but if anyone can get through to her it's you." Yang said. "She was after Torchwick since he was the one that organised the event and... and the girl that attacked you."

_Elliana? Why her? Was she at The White Fang recruitment centre? But that wouldn't make sense, she's maybe a die-hard White Fang terrorist, but she wouldn't work with a human._

_Which makes me wonder, why is Adam working with a Human. He wouldn't do this willingly. Unless they've worked some sort of agreement._   _What is he planning?_

_I guess the only way to get a better idea of what was happening is to ask Blake... I hope she'll at least talk to me._

"I'll talk to Blake. You said she's in the Library, Weiss?" I said as I got up from the table.

"Yeah, she should still be in there." Weiss answered.

"I'll leave her to you, Ny." Ruby said as she tapped on my shoulder.

"If all else fails, I'm sure I can knock some sense into her." Yang boasted.

"Yang, you're not going to beat up your partner, our team mate." Weiss scolded.

"I was only playing, Ice Queen. Ny's got this." Yang said as she patted my other shoulder.

I nodded my head. "I better get going then. First, I'll need to head to the chief. Hopefully, there's still some fish leftover. Blake will be hungry after all."

* * *

"Hmm... H-Hey Blake... Umm... You probable didn't see me in class... But I'm back..." I said as I stopped in front of her.

Silence came from Blake. The only thing that was heard was the distant mumblings from other students.

"Umm... I brought tuna. I know it's your favourite. Unless your tastes changed from when were younger."

More silence from Blake.

"I'll just leave it here." I placed the plate of tuna on the table and stood near Blake. "So... What are ya doing?"

Blame sighed. "Nyreen, what do you want? I'm busy."

"I heard about what happened from Weiss and the others... I just wanted to check up on you. I worry about you."

"Yeah, well don't. I can look after myself." Blake snapped.

"W-What!?"

"We're not teammates, so you don't need to check up on me all the time. We're not even family, so just go away and leave me alone!"

_W-W-What..._

Immediately, tears started to well up.

"I-I thought t-that we were... We were."

"You thought we were what, sisters?! Don't make me laugh! You family abandoned us when we needed you most. When I needed you most? Now look what happened."

I staggered backwards.

_No... This isn't the Blake I know..._

"Y... You don't mean that... Blake..." I tried to reach out to her, but I felt her push me away.

"Shut up! Just... Just leave me alone. Like you did before."

_This... This isn't real... Maybe I'm just in a dream and haven't woken up yet. Yeah, that's it. I'm in a dream._

"I said GO!" Blake shouted snapping me from my thoughts as she pushed me to the floor. My back and wings collided to the hard floor, which hurt.

_Wait hurt? Dreams down hurt me._

_W-What... This isn't a dream? This is real!?_

"I-I-I-I-I-I"

_I didn't know what to think. My only friend from the White Fang, turning her back on me... Leaving me alone... All alone just like before. When Mama and Papa died, I was all alone._

With tears trickling down my face, I turned around and ran away from the library. Ran away from Blake. Ran away from my only friend.

* * *

I continued to run. I didn't care where or for how long. I just needed to get away.

I lost track of the time I ran for. Maybe one or two hours had passed. I didn't care. I just wanted to be away from there, away from Blake.

I don't know how, but I somehow managed to get back to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and wept into my pillow, crying myself asleep.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon of the next day. I missed a whole day of classes, but I didn't care.

I hadn't eaten anything in over 26 hours, but I didn't care. My stomach could gargle for all it wants, I just don't care anymore.

Then there was the constant knocking on my door. I would have ignored the constant knocks, but they have been going on for the past hour. Whoever is knocking is, persistent. Which only led to one person I know.

I slowly, moved from my bed and stumbled my way to the door, eventually opening it.

"Weiss, whatever it is can you just go! I don't care." I snapped as I opened my door.

"Whoa, is that how you normally greet you friends in the morning?" Came a fiery retort.

_Well not who I thought it was, but it doesn't matter._

"What do you want Yang?"

"Holy hell, Ny. You look like shit."

"Right not in the mood. Err... Listen. I want to take you somewhere."

"Yang... I'd prefer to spend my time in bed, alone."

"Come on, it'll be awesome. Besides you're looking pale, well more than usual."

_She's not gonna leave is she, if I refuse?_

I sighed. "If you'll leave me alone, then fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Great, I'll show you the way." Yang cheered as she grabbed onto both of my shoulders and started to force me to move.

"Come on, Ny. Lift those feet." Yang ordered as she manoeuvred me throughout Beacon Academy.

* * *

"Okay, Xiao Long. What are you planning? And, where are we?"

"Just sit underneath the desk and keep quiet, I'll be back in a minute." Yang ordered as she pushed me down to underneath one of the desks and left the room.

_Wait... Desks? Are we in a classroom? Why did Yang bring me here? I swear if this turns out to be something stupid..._

As I stayed down under the desks, I picked up onto Yang and a surprising other person, a Faunus.

_Blake!?_

_What's Yang planning?_

"Yang, if you're gonna tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake mumbled out as I heard her pace up and down near the front of the classroom.

_She sounds tired._

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to slow down." Yang calmly spoke.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down."

"It's not a luxury. It's a necessity."

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick and Elliana." Blake answered harshly.

_There's Elliana's name again. Why does she keep on cropping up with Blake? Does she know Blake or something from the White Fang?_

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang retorted.

Blake grumbled. "Fine."

_What's Yang planning? Why did she bring Blake and I here?_

"You've been to our home. Our parents were huntsmen. Our Dad taught at Signal and our Mom would take on missions around the Kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose."

_Was!? Is she..._

"She was like, super-Mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of giant Monsters."

I couldn't help but smirk at that.

_Sounds like Mama._

"And then, one day she left for a mission and never came back."

_O-Oh..._

"It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, ya know?"

"And my Dad just kinda... Shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first, Dad lost. She was the second. The first was my Mom. He wouldn't tell me everything. But I learned that the two of them had been on a team with Summer and Qrow. And that she'd left me with him just after I was born."

_Yang... I didn't know..._

"No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

Yang sighed heavily. "That question... Why? I don't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anybody I could what they knew about her. Then... One day... I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers. Or maybe even my mother. I waited for Dad to leave the house, out Ruby in a wagon and headed out."

_She was that determined to find the answers, huh._

"I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted. But I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand. But I didn't care. I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes. There we were, a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck wold have it, our uncle showed up just in time."

_Qrow to the rescue._

"My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Yang ended her story.

I could pick up on her heartbeat quicken after finishing her story.

_It must have been scary. I know I could never forget it._

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different!" Blake spoke. "I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search. If Elliana finds Nyreen again, she'll kill her. I can't let that happen, she means too much to me."

_What?!_

_Blake did this for me. What she's doing to herself, all for me?_

_But she told me to get out of her life. Did she tell me that to protect me?_

Suddenly, I picked up on Yang's blood pressure and heartbeat spike, drastically.

"I  **TOLD** you, I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't. To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother, and why she left me. But I will never let that search control me. Especially not if it costs me Ruby or my friends."

_Yang... I see what you're doing._

"We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, or worse those we're close to, then what good are we?"

"I'm the only one who can do this! I know what Elliana is capable of!" Blake shouted.

That set Yang off as the fire coursing inside her, finally erupted.

"No, you don't understand! If Roman Torchwick or Elliana walked through that door, what would you do?"" Yang shouted back, as I heard Blake's footsteps back away from the fiery girl.

Tears started to stream down my face.

_Please..._

"I'd fight them!" Blake retorted.

_Stop..._

I then heard Blake's feet shuffle backwards again. "You'd lose!" Yang shouted as I heard her push Blake onto the teacher's desk.

_Please stop..._

"I can fight them." Blake feebly said as I heard her try and push Yang off her.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang shouted pushing Blake again.

_Please just stop! I can't stand this anymore._

"I'm sorry." I heard Yang mumble out as I sensed her slowly approach Blake. "I'm not asking you to stop." Yang whispered. It was so quite that almost I couldn't hear what she was saying. "Just... Just please... get some rest. Not just for yourself ... But for Ny too. She needs you as a sister, but also as a friend."

"I-I-I-I need to apologise to her. I said things I shouldn't of. Hurtful things. How has she been?"

"Honestly, torn up. Whatever you said to her sent her on a downwards spiral. She hasn't eaten anything since breakfast, yesterday. She just stayed in her room and refused to come out."

"I-I need to see her. Tell her I missed up and set things right with her."

"You won't need to look far." Yang answered as her footsteps walked away from.

"Oh, and save me the first Dance, and ask Ny if she's still on as the entertainment? Velvet said she'll do it, but that was before she left on her mission, so I'm not sure she's still up for it. Weiss wanted to ask her yesterday, but ya know."

"Yeah, I'll ask her. Thank you for snapping me out of... of this. I... I'm grateful."

"Hey, it's what friends do." Yang answered. "Okay, Ny. You're up."

_O-Oh... I guess that's my que._

I pushed myself out from underneath the desks and started to flap my wings.

"N-Nyreen!? Y-You heard all that!?"

I nodded my head, nervously as the tears continued to fall down my face. It took so much not to fly towards her. But that feeling gave out as I launched myself at her, wrapping my arms around her stomach, crying into her shoulder.

"Nyreen, I'm so sorry about what I said. I was just so focused on finding Elliana that I pushed you away. I just couldn't get out of my head what she did to you. C-Can you forgive me?" Blake mumbled out through tears of her own.

"O-Of course I-I can. You're my big sister, Blake." I cried out through my tears, squeezing her tighter.

"Thank you, Nyreen. I honestly don't deserve your forgiveness." Blake said as she squeezed my shoulders. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"But what about you. Yang said you were barely keeping yourself away." I asked, wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"I promise I'll sleep afterwards. I put you through this, so just let me take care of you and then I'll sleep." Blake mumbled out as she let go of my shoulders and pushed herself off me.

"Okay, I suppose that's fair." I said as I happily smiled.

"Good. Now come on, I'm sure the cafeteria still open."

* * *

It was just a few hours until the dance starts. It was only Blake and I in my room, sitting on my bed. Blake was helping me to get ready, making sure my dress was fitted perfectly and my wings.

_I have to make sure this was an evening that everyone remembered for all the right reasons, though if I'm being frank, I'm freaking out. There'll be a lot if eyes on me and since I can't see I don't know if they're judging me or not. That's not the only thing that's bothering me. If I mess up, it'll ruin everyone's night and I don't want that to happen. I want everyone to have a fantastic evening. Blake though will be there, as well as Weiss, Ruby, Yang and everyone else cheering me on, so that's helping... slightly._

"Are you sure you want to do this, Nyreen? I'm sure Weiss and Yang would understand if you wanted to back out now. We can just have a live band, we don't need a singer." Blake said as her hands rested on either side of my shoulders.

"I can't. The dance is only a couple of hours away, and I've already went through the routine I was performing. Plus, I already promised Velvet I would. And she's already asks Weiss to record all of my songs and send them to her." I exclaimed to her as I got into my dress Weiss got me for my stay over Velvet's home.

Blake chuckled. "You're stuck in your ways, aren't you?" Blake said as I felt her wrap her arms around my neck.

"Well what can say I grew up with you and Ilia, so I can be stubborn about things too."

"I guess so." Blake chuckled as she rubbed my ears. "You know since it's a special occasion, can I do your hair?"

"You haven't done that since we were kids. I smiled. "We were in Mama and Papa's little hut, Ilia was making something while, you and Mama were doing stuff to my hair... They were great times."

"Yeah, and now we're doing it again. It just might take me a while to remember." Blake nervously laughed.

I moved my hand to be on top of her left. "You'll do fine. I have plenty of time to wait. Though I might need to learn how to walk in heels."

Blake chuckled, while her hands tenderly held a lock of my hair. "You're better off asking Weiss. I'm not good with things like that."

"Oh, I don't know. I distinctly remember Ilia asking you to do her makeup. From the way she was afterwards I would say you did a great job."

"Oh, shut it you." Blake swotted at my arm. "You can't see, so how do you know?"

I laughed. "By the fact, it was the only thing Ilia would talk about."

Blake's hands stopped moving around my hair as, I'm guessing, though back on our time in the White Fang. "Oh yeah, now that you mention it. I guess she did look a bit happy. I mean, I only did her makeup, it's nothing to be so happy about."

_I might not be able to see, but I could tell Ilia wanted so much more than your friendship. I guess Jaune isn't the only one that's blind to someone else's affections._

_I hope Pyrrha can pull through tonight without getting her feelings trampled on._

"There, you look amazing." Blake said as she tapped my shoulders.

"Thanks Blake." I thanked her as I squeezed her hands. "By the way, who are you going with? I know that Ruby is going with Yang, and I'm not sure about Weiss. I think she's going with Neptune, since she obviously has a thing with him."

"Me, n-no one w-why?" Blake asked, as I couldn't help but hear some nerves in her voice.

"Come on Blake, you can tell me."

I said as I turned around on my chair and tenderly held onto her arm. "It... It's Sun."

_Sun really? I didn't think she would be into him._

"Well as long as he isn't forcing you to go with him and he treats you well, then I'll allow it."

Blake burst out laughing at that. "Well I'm glad you're looking out for me. Besides we're not together, we're just going as two friends."

"Oh, okay then. Well I hope you both have a fun time." I said as I rubbed her arm.

"With you out there singing, how could we not." Blake answered holding my hands.

"I just hope, I'm good enough."

"You are. Trust me, no one there could put on a performance like you can. They'll be blown away." Blake squeezed my hand. "Now come on, I've still got your make-up to do."

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

_Okay... Here goes. Remember what Miss Goodwitch told you, Nyreen. Just breath in and breath out. Do that over and over. It'll calm you down._...

_See there's nothing to worry about. Now all I need to do is get over there without falling over in these stupid heels. How Weiss walks in these every day, I'll never know._  As I slowly and carefully put one nervous foot in front of the other, while clutching a microphone in my left hand, I began to hear loud cheering and applause.

I'm glad the ear plugs Blake got me are working. While the cheering is loud, it's not deafening or hurting, it's just giving me a mild headache, something I'll just need to cope with.

_Okay... Here goes. Remember, be confident._

"H-H-Hey E-Everyone..."

_Great start Nyreen. Really showing off your confidence._

I shook my head.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry about that. Slightly nervous. I haven't done this to a crowd of people this big before."

"You've got this, Nyreen!" I heard a familiar voice shout out from the crowd.

"Yeah, show us what you can do, Nyreen!" Yelled another voice.

_Thanks, Blake and Weiss._

"How about we get this started."

Everyone cheered.

* * *

After a few songs, retreated to my own corner on a balcony only used for couples or those that want to be alone from all the noise. I managed to untie the binds holding back my wings and took off my heels. They're hurting my feet, so I'd rather walked around bare foot than wincing every time I walk around.

_How Weiss walks around in these every day, I'll never know._

I then managed to get a glass of water from one of the waiters and gulped it down within seconds.

_If I thought performing in front of hundreds of people, would be this exhausting, then I would have said something earlier. I've only done a couple of songs and my throat is already killing me. Still, I'm glad Weiss and Yang approached me for this. Everyone is enjoying themselves from what I can hear. Laughing, cheering, their feet tapping in time with band. It's nice to just take a break from everything._

"Hey, you're Nyreen Surana right." I heard an unknown girl's voice call out.

I nodded my head. "Yep, but you can call me Nyreen or Ny. I don't mind."

"Emerald. It's nice to meet you." The Emerald girl said. "I've heard so much from Blake and your friends."

"Only good things I hope." I smiled happily. "Oh, if I remember right from Ruby, your friends with a boy called Mercury and a girl called Cinder."

"Yep. let's just say... they're the total opposites of each other. Cinder's in our dorm room. She doesn't like being in social environments, while Mercury could talk and talk all day to everyone he meets. It gets annoying after a while, although he has his... weird quirks, so none of them are normal."

I couldn't help but giggled. "I'm guessing you're the middle ground of the team."

"Yup. Though it's better to keep an eye on your friends, Mercury has already made a move on one of your friends."

"Oh, it' probably Yang. She's a lot of fun to be around, but she can be a bit much."

"I thought so too, but no he's with Blake." Emerald said, which sent a shiver down my back for some reason.

"I... I see."

"Is something wrong? Oh, I didn't say something to upset you, did I? You're two are not, ya know, together?"

"Oh, no. We're just... Protective of each other. We grew up together that's all. Watching each other's back."

"I get it. There's no need to explain. You look up to her, don't you?" Emerald said as I felt her touch my shoulder.

I nodded my head. "Y-Yeah. Without her, I don't think I would have made it this far."

"I understand Nyreen. I felt like that for someone too. I was just someone living on the streets, but then a woman took a chance and saved me. And now here I am, a Huntress in training. I'll tell Mercury to back off. He'll get the message, don't worry. I'll just have to beat it into him."

"Thanks Emerald."

"No problem, Nyreen. Oh, and please introduce me to your rabbit friend."

Instantly, my heart started to race.

_Rabbit friend... Oh Velvet. But how did she know about that. Only our group of friends know about our relationship._

"It slipped out from Yang, you're dating that Rabbit Faunus, I think her names Velvet anyway don't worry you won't hear any snide comments from me, Mercury or Cinder. We think it's sweet that you two are together. If anyone says anything, like those CRDL jack-asses. just say the word and we'll take care of them for you."

I smiled, my heart going back to its regular pace. "Thanks, Emerald."

"No problem Nyreen. I guess I'll be seeing you on stage soon."

"Yeah, I've got a few more songs lined up. I hope you like them."

"I'm sure I will. Knock em dead, Nyreen." Emerald said as she tapped my shoulder.

I could then barely pick up on her footsteps walk away into the flood of students dancing.

_She seems nice. A bit nosy, but who isn't. I'll have to talk to her again._

"Hey, Nyreen." I heard Weiss say.

"Hi, Nyreen." answered Pyrrha.

"Oh, you're both here. I thought you would both be busy with your dates."

"Dates? What dates." Weiss asked.

"You know, being with Neptune and Jaune." I spoke, but neither of them tried to correct me. "They did ask you to the dance, right?"

"Umm... Nyreen. They didn't. Pyrrha and I came here alone." Weiss answered.

"What!? Why? I thought they asked you guys out."

"No... I-I couldn't... Jaune didn't ask me." Pyrrha spoke as I heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Same here, with Neptune." Weiss answered, equally upset as Pyrrha.

"Well they're both idiots." I said as I held their hands in mine.

"Thanks." Pyrrha thanked. "Anyway, I wanted to say how amazing you are."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Thanks, Pyrrha. It's not something I've done since I was in the White Fang. It's probably why my throat is killing me right now, I guess I should've practised."

"Yeah, I forgot to do mouth exercises once. I couldn't speak for a few days."

"Ouch." Pyrrha winced.

"Yeah, it sucked. Still you're doing amazing, Nyreen." Weiss said as she touched my arm. "You'll have to teach me one of your songs."

I nodded my head. "Speaking of, did you manage to record anything?"

_A part of me hopes she didn't that it was too noisy to pick up my singing, but that would only upset Velvet that she missed it, so I'll just have to suck it up for now._

"Yeah. I managed to isolate everyone from you, so we can hear you clearly." Weiss answered.

"Velvet will be happy at least." I answered as a sharp pain spiked in my throat again. "By the way, can one of you please get me a glass of water, my throat is still hurting slightly."

"Sure Nyreen... Here." Weiss said as she handed me the glass.

"Thanks, Weiss." I nodded my head and took a quick sip. "I better head back up on stage. I'll meet up with you both later."

"Oh, uh Nyreen. You forgot something." Pyrrha called out.

_Oh, right the heels._

"Here..." Pyrrha said as she handed me my heels.

"Something wrong, Nyreen?"

"Yeah... I uh... Don't know the way to the stage..." I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "There's too many people here to sense where it is. Not to mention the noise."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Ny. Grab my arm." Weiss said as I felt her touch my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Thanks Weiss."

* * *

"WOOOO!" Everyone cheered clapping their hands.

_Well that was great. I think I only have a couple of songs in me though. My throat is killing me._

I took a quick sip of the glass of water.

"I've got another song in my mind that's for all of the couples out there!"

* * *

_'Never knew a time, when you weren't by my side._

_The one thing I could always count on._   
_Always there for me, you've been my family._   
_Even when all other hope was gone.'_

_'But for a while, things have seemed so different,_   
_Like it's the same but still brand new._   
_I can't believe it, when did I start to fall for you?'_

_'Have I lost my mind, have I just been blind,_   
_Never to have seen you might be,_   
_Everything I need, everything I dream,_   
_All along has it been right in front of me?_   
_We've been together for a long long long long time._   
_I've never thought that you and I could be a thing._   
_I can't believe it, this is happening.'_

_'I think oh whoa what am I to do._   
_I didn't know that I would fall in love with you,_   
_And what to do right now I haven't got a clue._   
_I just bite my tongue and when I want to say I love you I say,_   
_Boop._   
_Boop._   
_Boop.'_

_'Every chatelaine wants to share her reign, so come and join me in my castle._   
_We'll crush our enemies, bring them to their knees,_   
_And though I have a tendency to babble._   
_When I think about you I can't help my heart from racing._   
_My mind goes fast, and my knees start shaking._   
_My stomach does flips, and my brain does flops,_   
_And the feelings that I'm feeling I don't think that I can stop.'_

_'I could just say it, I love your everything._   
_But I can't quite tell myself, if you're feeling quite the same._   
_Maybe I should slow it down, try to show restraint._   
_Hold Magnhild, I think I'm gonna faint.'_

_'I think oh whoa what am I to do._   
_I didn't know that I would fall in love with you,_   
_And what to do right now, I haven't got a clue._   
_I just bite my tongue and when I want to say I love you I say,_   
_I'll say Boop,_   
_Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop, Boop._   
_When I want to say I love you I'll say Boop.'_

* * *

Everyone erupted with thunderous applause. Some with whistling while others were whooping. It was a nice feeling, that there were happy because of me. Because of something I did, that made everyone happy. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks everyone. Now I know it feels like the party has just begun, but it's nearly the end if my performance, so I've got two more songs."

I took a deep breath. "The last one is dedicated to someone in particular, but for now..."

_Okay, time to do something... Personal._

"Hmmm... N-Now I-If I can. I-I'll like to d-dedicate this next song t-to m-m-my parents. A-Although they're not with us, I-I know they're s-s-still with me... I-In here." I managed to stutter out as I pointed at my heart.

_Okay, Nyreen. This one is important, so don't mess up._

* * *

_'I never felt_

_That it was wise_   
_To wish too much_   
_To dream too big_   
_Would only lead_   
_To being crushed'_

_'Then I met you_   
_You weren't afraid_   
_Of anything_   
_You taught me how_   
_To leave the ground_   
_To use my wings'_

_'I never thought a hero_   
_Would ever come my way_   
_But more than that_   
_I never thought_   
_You'd be taken away'_

_'Now it's cold without you here_   
_It's like winter lasts all year_   
_But your star's still in the sky_   
_So, I won't say goodbye_   
_I don't have to say goodbye'_

_'My days of_   
_Were in the past_   
_With you around_   
_You helped me feel_   
_I had a place_   
_Direction found'_

_'You showed me that_   
_A greater dream_   
_Can be achieved_   
_Enough resolve_   
_Will conquer all If we believe'_

_'The light you gave to guide me_   
_Will never fade away_   
_But moving forward never felt_   
_As hard as today'_

_'Now it's cold without you here_   
_It's like winter lasts all year_   
_But your star's still in the sky_   
_So, I won't say goodbye_   
_I don't have to say goodbye'_

* * *

. . .

. . .

Silence

_Well I can't be surprised it's a different tone from the earlier songs, but this was important._

Then a thunderous applause erupted through the hall. Unbeknown to me, tears started to well up in my eyes.

_I guess I did manage to reach their hearts. I'm glad. It means a lot to hear everyone cheering, not only for me, but for my parent's remembrance._

I wiped away the tears.

"Thanks everyone. It... It means a lot."

I took one last sip from the glass of water, as I wiped away more of the tears, that threatened to spill from my eyes.

"T-This last song. It's also important. It's for someone that's very special to me. She's not here today, but she knows I always think and worry about her. She fights away my darkness and light it up with a dazzling light. Frankly, I feel like I don't deserve her. She takes time out of her very busy schedule just to be with me and talk about how I'm feeling. She stays with me when I'm down and helps me to talk about my problems. She's everything I'm not. And yet she still wants to spend time with me and be in a relationship with me. So, this song is dedicated to her. To Velvet Scarlatina I love you. I love you so much."

* * *

_'There's a garden where I go_

_If you meet me there no one will know_   
_In the springtime in the sun_   
_We can be alone without anyone'_

_'All the butterflies and the birds_   
_Keep our secret no they won't say a word_   
_But they watch us, and they know_   
_And they're happy as they see our love grow'_

_'We'll sit for a while_   
_As I drink in your smile_   
_It feels like a dream that's come true_   
_My head starts to buzz_   
_And my heart fills with love_   
_Over you...'_

_'Baby can't you see?_   
_You could be with me_   
_We could live inside a garden of ecstasy_   
_You could be my queen_   
_I could be your dream_   
_Our lives like a fantasy_   
_Maybe set me free?_   
_Let me be your bumblebee'_

_'Now the flowers are in bloom_   
_And you've chased away my darkness and gloom_   
_When the wind blows through the trees_   
_And your voice is like a song in the breeze'_

_'My doubts disappear_   
_Every time that you're near_   
_The clouds seem to run from the sky_   
_The thought of your kiss_   
_Sends my soul into bliss_   
_I get high'_

_'Baby can't you see?_   
_You could be with me_   
_We could live inside a garden of ecstasy_   
_You could be my queen_   
_I could be your dream_   
_Our lives like a fantasy_   
_Maybe set me free?  
Let me be your-'_

_'Like a serenade_   
_Every word you say_   
_Has me fallin'_   
_More and more in love with you'_

_'Like a Purdie beat_   
_You are oh so sweet_   
_Every day is sunny, tastes like honey_   
_Feel so alive take me back to the hive'_

_'Baby can't you see?_   
_You could be with me_   
_We could live inside a garden of ecstasy_   
_You could be my queen_   
_I could be your dream_   
_Our lives like a fantasy_   
_Maybe set me free?_   
_Let me be your bumblebee'_

* * *

Everyone cheered as soon as I finished my last song. I placed the microphone back into the stand and left the stage as the band continued to play. I took the now empty glass of water and handed it to one of the waiters.

I heard a voice from behind me call out. "N-N-Nyreen!" The voice cried out she sounded upset.

"Blake? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did Sun do something? I swear if he did something to you I'll-"

Blake cut me off. "N-N-Nyreen Stop! It's n-not him. T-Those songs... They're... They're amazing. W-Who taught you those songs?"

_There still too many people around to hear myself think. Urgh... My head is gonna kill me tomorrow, as well as my throat._

"Mama and Papa. They used to sing to each other in our bakery. People used to say that it always brightened their day, so Mama and Papa kept on doing it. I asked Mama and she taught me, so I picked it up from them." I answered as I wiped away Blake's tears.

"Then those songs, they're from your Rila and Clive."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, they used to sing to me in bed. Whenever I had bad dreams they would sing me back to sleep. I guess the songs just sort of stuck with me."

"I'm sure they would be proud." Blake said as she pulled me into her arms.

"I know Blake... I know." I murmured into her chest. I then pulled back and squeezed her hand. "Do you mind if we go back to the dorms, I can't tell where I am. My Semblance must be acting up because of my headache and I'm sure I'm gonna lose my voice tomorrow."

Blake chuckled. "Yeah, I'll go and say goodbye to Sun then we'll go. You just stay here, and I'll be back."

I nodded my head. "Thanks, Blake. I don't think I could've gotten back by myself."

"It's no problem, Nyreen. I'll not be long okay." Blake answered as I felt her leave go of my hand.

As she left, I managed to make my way to one of the balconies from before, and thankfully, like before it was empty.

_It's nice to take a break after today. I swear though_   _my throat is gonna hurt tomorrow. There's that and my songs really tired me out, makes me wonder how Mama and Papa could do it all day._   _I just hope Weiss managed to record everything... E-Even my speech about Velvet... She needs to hear it._

"H-Hey Nyreen." I heard a familiar voice slurred out.

"Weiss, is something wrong?" I asked walking towards her cries.

"Nah, she's been like this since the song about your parents." A different voice this time spoke.

"Neptune!? I though you weren't with Weiss."

"Nah, Jaune talked to me during one of your songs. Let's just say he opened my eyes. Since then, I've been keeping Weiss company. She even let her hair down to join me for a dance."

"Shh" Weiss uncharacteristically giggled.

"Weiss? Did you just giggle?"

"Hehehe... Did I ever tell you how I wanted wings...? Or have ears like yours, Ny Ny, Ny..."

_Okay... I think someone had too much to drink._

"She's been like this for a few hours. I think she began after you went back on stage. Then she just drank and drank. Then she turned out like this." Neptune explained.

"Hehehe, you have a nice mouth Neppy."

_Neppy!?_

"Hmm... I t-think it would be best if you t-take care of her, Nyreen. I-I don't think I can trust myself."

I nodded my head as I took Weiss's hand while holding her against me, to keep her from falling. "Thanks, Neptune. You're a great guy and I'm sure Weiss knows that... Well when she's sobered up, she'll probably say that."

"Thanks, Nyreen. It's nice that she has friends looking out for her." Neptune said as I felt him move closer to Weiss and myself. "Can you please just watch her and get Yang or Blake to message me when she's more herself."

"I will I promise." I declared.

"Thanks, Ny. Sun was right about you." Neptune spoke as he stepped away from us. "Oh, and I uploaded the videos to your friend Velvet. I had to take over with recording, considering..."

"Thank you, Neptune. I-It's important she gets those."

"I know, you two make a cute couple." Neptune said which made my cheeks heat up.

Neptune chuckled at my reaction. "I'll see you later Nyreen. Oh, and just watch out for Weiss."

"I will. You enjoy the remainder of your evening." I said as I barely could pick up on Neptune leaving the two of us.

_Let's hope Blake gets back to us quickly, since I can't sense anything because of the noise and the sea of people here._

"Hey, Nyreen. Sorry for taking so long, I had to stop Yang from punching one of the Atlas guards. She drank too much, so I left her with Jaune and Pyrrha. I couldn't find Ruby though, or... Weiss what are you doing?"

"Blakey, you're here... Yea. I always wanted... Wanted to... To... To... Touch your earsssssss" Weiss slurred out as she left the space, resting on me, and stumble towards Blake.

"I see... I wasn't expecting this from the 'Prim and Proper' heiress of the Schnee family."

"Neptune said she had a lot to drink so he dropped her off. She even danced with Neptune, so she had a good time, apparently."

"I can see that..." Blake groaned. "Let's just get her out of here and back to our room."

"Okay." I answered then smirked. "I guess I won't be the only one with a headache in the morning."

Blake chuckled. "Seems so. Looks like half of Team RWBY can't hold their drink as well as they thought."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah."


	5. Field Trip

It was the morning after the Dance and my head feels like a band is playing a drum inside. Not to mention my throat is killing me.

_Urgh... If I thought I would feel this bad, then I would have refused Yang. Still snuggling up to Blake felt nice. It's not something we've done in a long while. It takes me back to the days we were together in the White Fang. Just Blake, Ilia and I, all snuggled up together trying to stay warm in winter._

"Hmm... Hey." I heard Blake.

I tried to reply but nothing came out of my mouth. Not a word, nor even any sound.

"It's all right, Nyreen. I thought this would happen after last night." Blake said as she rubbed my shoulders. "Um... Can you still sense things, like me and the others?"

I tried to concentrate to try and pick up everyone in the room. Thankfully, it proved to be a less difficult task than speaking.

_Looks like everyone got back alright, good. Let's just hope Weiss and Yang sobered up._

I nodded my head.

"Good, that's great." Blake sighed happily. "Have you still got a headache or has that gone?"

I shook my head.

"Good. We should get up soon, classes with begin soon. Do you think, you can get to your room and get changed for the day?"

I nodded my head.

"Good." I felt Blake squeeze my sides. "You do that, and I'll check on Weiss and Yang, then we can get something to eat. I know I'm hungry."

I silently giggled.

Without another word from Blake, I silently made my way to door, and walked down the corridor to my room.

_If I can't talk today, it's gonna be a long one. I just hope we don't do anything major today._

* * *

I must have jinxed myself, because as it turns out someone had sneaked into the Cross Continental Transmit System. However, this was only found out because Ruby had engaged the assailant alongside the General but failed to apprehend them. Though the question of who would try and gain illegal entry into Beacon's systems is a mystery.

Which meant, that the Professor had to call a meeting with his inner circle. Unfortunately, that means that I was called to the meeting.

_Gods... I hope this goes by quickly, I don't know how long I can stay awake, or even if I'll make it through classes today._

_Fortunately, Blake found a way for me to communicate with the Professor, Glynda and the General without talking to them._

"They we're here... Ozpin they were here!" The General spoke furiously.

"We're very aware of that. Thank you, James." Glynda retorted.

"Fantastic, you're aware." The General continued his furious statement. "Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?"

Interrupting the General, the door to the Professor's door started to beep, signalling someone was on the other side waiting to come in.

"Come in." The Professor said as his door opened. As soon as the door swung open, I picked up on the girl who engaged with the intruder.

"Ah! Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me though." Ruby nervously spoke.

"Oh... Nyreen? What are you doing here? Did Professor Ozpin call you here too?" Ruby asked.

"I can answer that." The Professor interjected. "I wanted to know if Miss Surana had picked up on anything suspicious last night with her sensing Semblance. Unfortunately, it's not the case."

"Anyway, thank you for coming Miss Rose, how are you feeling?" The Professor asked.

"Okay I guess." Ruby sighed. "I'd feel better if my bad-guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3." Ruby chuckled then sighed meekly after we stayed silent. "Okay so that's the tone we're going for, got it."

I typed in my scroll a comforting message.

"It's alright Ruby. I'm sure the intruder would have gotten away not matter who was there. Be it either myself or even, Miss Goodwitch, the Professor or even the General."

The General then spoke breaking the silence between himself, Glynda and the Professor. "Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what a Huntress is all about. You recognised a threat, you took action and you did the very best you could."

"Thank you, sir." Ruby replied wholeheartedly.

"Now, the General here has already informed us of the events, that transpired last night." The Professor spoke. "But now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her?" Glynda asked. "Did she look familiar to you at all?"

"I... I don't know." Ruby didn't sound confidant in her answer. "She was wearing a mask. And she never said anything to me, but I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance though."

_Fought with glass... that's odd._

"I've never heard of anyone who fought with Glass-based weapons. They must be rare, which means they can be tracked down." I typed into my scroll.

"Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby continued.

_Her clothes lit up? Interesting. Is she a Maiden?_

"Did anything about her look odd or did she do anything that you didn't was possible?" I typed into my scroll.

"I... I don't think so... It's hard to remember... It happened so fast." Ruby sighed. "Sorry, if I'm not much help."

"No, it's alright Ruby. It's not important, just a theory I had. Probably, wrong so it's no big deal."

_It's not that it's not important, just not meant for Ruby's ears. If the intruder is a Maiden, then she's doing a great job of staying hidden. She must already be here, either as a Student or a teacher, thought the latter is highly improbably. Which means that she must be a student, most likely a recent transfer. What I want to know is how did she manage to sneak past all the General's forces that were here during the dance._

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met with Ruby." Glynda spoke.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." The General spoke.

_I don't know, something feels off about this._

"Wait, you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"It's possible. but we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." The Professor answered.

"Actually I-I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something in the southeast." Ruby spoke.

_Wait what hideout? Is it the one that Blake and Sun attended?_

"Interesting..." The Professor

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda said but was cut off by the Professor.

"Thank you for your cooperation Ruby." The Professor spoke. "Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Anytime." Ruby answered as I heard her footsteps walk away from us.

"And Miss Rose, please try and be, discreet about this matter." The Professor continued, before Ruby could get too far away.

"Yes, sir." Ruby answered. "Oh, Ny I nearly forgot. Blake told me to tell you that Coco sent her a message saying that she'll be back in a couple of hours."

_O-Oh s-she is?_

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I see... I'll meet up with her team later Ruby. Thanks for telling me." I typed into my scroll.

"No problem Ny. I hope you have a fun time with Velvet when she shows up." Ruby spoke, just before she left the Professor's Office.

With her gone, silence washed over the four of us. That was until the General spoke.

"Oh, That's right. Didn't our young Maiden confess her undying love to Miss Scarlatina?" The General teased.

"It was such a grand affair. I felt the song was much to be desired, but I'm sure Miss Scarlatina was fond of it." The Professor also teased.

As their comments continued, I felt my cheeks grow hotter.

_Gods, this is gonna be a long meeting._

"That's quite enough from the both of you." Glynda snapped at the two as I felt her place her hands on my shoulders. "I felt it was a great song, Nyreen, and I'm sure Velvet will say the same when you meet her."

_I hope so. I did kind of put her on the spot about it. Throughout the day, all I've heard is comments about Velvet and me. It's kind of scary being pushed into the centre of attention, something I would rather avoid. Still I hope Velvet is alright. She was gone for quite a while and I bet Coco teased her about it too._

"If it's alright, can I go and get ready for Velvet's arrival?" I typed into my scroll.

"Of course, Nyreen. I was about to suggest the same thing. James would have bored us with his military talk anyway, so there's nothing really interesting to add." Glynda spoke as she pushed on my shoulders.

"If you're all sure."

"Yes, you can go Miss Surana." The Professor spoke.

I nodded my head. "Thank you." My scroll spoke.

* * *

It had been a couple of minutes since I left the Professor's Office and arrived back at the dorms. I was about to go to my room, until I heard I scream erupt from Blake. Within seconds I burst into their room.

"B-B-Blake... W-W-W-W-What's wrong!" I tried to shout by with the way my throat is in came out a mess.

"Oh hey, Nyreen." Weiss said calmly.

_Okay what's going on. Blake's heart is beating so fast, while everyone is all calm. Wait... Why can I sense something else in here. Something tiny... and not Human or Faunus?_

"It's just Blake over-reacting." Yang spoke. "Come here boy. This is our friend Nyreen. Say hi to her."

A small bark erupted in the room, startling me.

_A Dog?_

The noise coming from a small signal close to the ground. I crouched down and held out my hand.

"H-H-H-Hello t-t-t-there. I'm N-Nyreen S-S-S-Surana." I tried to introduce myself, forgetting about my throat. The dog then started to lick my fingers. "I-I see y-y-y-you've already met B-B-B-Blake."

Both Yang and Ruby giggled.

"Just keep it away from my stuff." Blake retorted.

"But look at his widdle face. It's so cute." Weiss spoke like she was taking care of a child.

"Well he's staying with us for a while, Dad said he had to go somewhere so he left Zwei with us." Yang said. "And don't worry, Blake, I'll make sure he keeps out of your bed or away from  _those_  books of yours."

"Oh, you got some new books Blake? Can you read them to me?" I typed out on my scroll as I petted Zwei's ears.

"Yeah, you never read them while we're here. Are those the type of books that are better read alone? Yang said she watches videos like that alone. Though when I see her afterwards, her cheeks are all red and she's always breathing heavily."

"Eh..."

"Will all first-year students please report to the amphitheatre." Glynda said over the P.A.

Both Weiss and Blake let out sighs of relief. "Ignoring the perverse nature of what both Blake and Yang do in their alone time, what are we gonna do with this little one?" Weiss spoke. "He might have food, but who's gonna feed him? We're away and so is Jaune and his team."

I quickly got out my scroll and started to type. "I'm sure Miss Goodwitch, will understand if you ask her."

"Yeah, as long as it's away from me, I don't care where it stays." Blake mumbled out as I sensed her leap from the bed above to next to me. "I'm ready to go, Nyreen. Let's get out of here." Blake said tugging on my hand, urgently.

_She must not like Zwei. That or it's a dog and cat thing. I wonder if Kali would act the same way?_

Without getting the chance to reply, Blake yanked on my hand, pulling me with her.

* * *

The Professor had just finished giving his speech about all the first-years embarking on our first official mission, technically my second, and how we must conduct ourselves in society. It was a great motivational speech, from the Professor, while also delivering on the perils that the job entails.

I would say apart from the motivation, the only good thing that came out of listening to the Professor is that my throat had gotten better. At least I can talk, barely, but it's an improvement over this morning.

Still it put the five of us in a bit of trouble. There were only missions that had a maximum of 4 team members.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Weiss asked.

"I'm sure I can find a mission that applies to a single person instead of all of us. I'd probably only slow you guys down anyway."

"Nope not happening." Blake declared shutting down the conversation straight away. "There's no way I'm sending you off to a team, we don't know. For all we know you'll be paired up with those jack-asses at Team CRDL."

"And don't think so lowly of yourself, Ny. Just because you can't see it doesn't count as a liability. You provide extra assistance we can't. You don't see any of us flying?" Ruby said as she squeezed my shoulder.

I chuckled. "I suppose, though I'm guessing it would look hilarious if people saw Weiss flailing her arms around trying to fly."

"Hey!" Weiss scolded, as the rest of us burst out laughing.

"I see that you five have yet to make a decision for which mission to partake in." I heard the Professor say as approach us. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, Professor." I answered the Professor. "There isn't a mission that is eligible for the five of us and Blake refuses to leave me behind to a team we don't know. Though, I doubt any would do any harm. Just a few names from the vocal minority."

"Ah yes, Team CRDL do express their... views quite vocally." The Professor sighed. "No matter, the reason why it is unavailable to you is because we deemed it too advanced for first-years considering the concentration of Grimm. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the five of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby chuckled nervously, as did I.

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a 'hideout' in the Southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." The Professor continued.

_Really, Ruby a fight in a dance club?_

"I... uh... well..." Ruby mumbled out thinking of an excuse.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So, how about this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" The Professor ended as I heard computerised noises coming from the mission chooser.

"We won't let you down." Ruby answered. "Thank you, Professor."

"Do not thank me for this." The Professor said. "Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times. And do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. As the person with the most experience with Missions outside of the Kingdom outside of the Huntsman, and if he is unable, Miss Surana will take over command."

_Oh, yeah... That mission with Coco, Yatsu and Fox to Menagerie. Let's just hope this mission ends better than last time and no one ends up hurt_.

* * *

With our Mission organised and about to be underway, I headed back to my room to pack up a few things while we are away.

_Hmm what to bring?_   _Since there's a high population of Grimm, I better make sure to bring spear-headed arrows. Though what do I do for food? Blood is obviously out of the question. I wonder if Weiss has any of those pastry, I had last week._

_There's also the concern for sleeping equipment. Let's just hope the sleeping bag, Blake picked out for me will be nice and warm. I heard things from Pyrrha and Jaune that it gets cold at night outside of Vale. Let's hope we don't go too far outside of Vale._

_So, what am I gonna do to pass the time as we wait to the Mission destination. Hmm... Wait didn't Yang buy that new Achieve Men album? I wonder if she'll let me listen to it. Or I could ask Blake to read to me._

After spending a while thinking about what to pack, I heard a knock on my door.

_It's probably Weiss telling me to hurry up._

The knocks on the door grew more intense and rapid.

"I'm coming. Just hold on." I let go of my bow and arrows and set them down on my bed.

"Look Weiss... I'm nearly done, just give me-" I was cut off as I opened my door.

I was tackled to the ground as someone's lips fell onto mine. I quickly pulled away, before I used my Semblance and tried to identify who it was.

"V-Velvet... Y-You're back." I managed to say before tears started to trickle down my face.

"N-Nyreen." Velvet cried out into my chest. She then raised herself up and her lips handed on mine.

She then lifted me up from the floor and threw me of to my bed, knocking my boy and arrows to the floor. Without missing a beat, I felt her straddle my waste. We traded passionate kisses with each other until we both pulled away to breathe.

"I take it you saw my last song." I spoke, squeeze her back.

"Yeah, you could say that." Velvet giggled.

"Good." I answered as I pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my chest, with my arms wrapped around her back.

"You meant every word, right." A tiny murmur escape from Velvet's mouth.

"Of course. I love you Velvet Scarlatina. You mean the world to me."

"N-Nyreen!" Velvet mumbled out as once again our lips connected with each other. This time though it was different, with a bit more force and way more touching.

I couldn't help but feel her hands alongside my ass and felt her squeeze it.

"V-Velvet..." I let out a quiet moan.

"Yes, my sweet?" Velvet spoke sultry as she moved herself right next to my left ear. "Is there somewhere specific you would want these hands?"

"I-I-I..." I started to speak as one hand snaked its way to my chest

A knock at the door broke us apart. Velvet moved her hands away from me as I sensed her stand up from my bed.

_Damn it._

Velvet walked over to my door, leaving me breathing heavily after what we've just been doing. I held my hand over my heart

_That was amazing. My heart is beating so fast from Velvet. From what we did together._

Then a small cheery voice appeared when I heard Velvet open the door.

_Oh no._

"Oh, hey Velvet. I didn't think I would see you here. I thought you would be resting with your team. Oh, why is your face so red? Wow it's the same for Ny too. Why are you both breathing heavily? Did you watch one of Yang's videos. The ones she's always breathing hard and when I hear strange noises from."

"I... I uh... We were just p-playing a game." Velvet said Trying to come up with an excuse.

_A game? Well it definitely was fun and enjoyable._

"A game? Oh cool. You'll have to show me later." Ruby said innocently.

_That's definitely not happening._

"Oh yeah, why I'm here. Ny, Weiss said she wants you to hurry up. The Bullhead is leaving soon." Ruby spoke as I heard her zip away with her Semblance.

With Ruby gone Velvet shut the door and returned to my bed. "Well I didn't need to know what Yang does in her personal time." Velvet spoke as she cuddled up next to me, resting her head against my chest.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Blake isn't much better. Apparently, Weiss caught her reading some  _steamy_  books. It's probably why she won't read them to me during our reading time."

"Hmm... Interesting, I'll have to ask her where she got them from. For some..." Velvet then straddled my waist again and pined my hands above my head. I then felt her lean in close and felt her hot breath on my face. "For some experimentation."

Velvet pressed her lips to mine and then I felt her lift up from my waist. "You should get everything ready. We can talk about how much you mean to  _me_  when you get back."

Velvet pulled me to my feet and handed me my bow, quiver and some arrows. "Stay there, I get everything else you'll need." I heard Velvet, move around my room gathering some items and placed more arrows in my quiver, each time leaving kisses on my forehead. After a while, she had handed me everything I would need and wrapped my bag around my back.

"There everything's ready." Velvet said as she pressed her lips to mine.

_Good. This is gonna be fun. I just have to be cautions this time and not end up hurt like the last Mission. Wait... Like last time! It could happen again. Maybe this time it'll be someone else._

"Umm... I'm kind of nervous about this. The last mission I went on, I ended up with a hole in my side." I mumbled out as I nervously played with my hands.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. There's five of you as opposed to the four like last time. Plus, you have a trained Huntsman with you, so there's no way anything bad can happen." Velvet said as she pulled me into her chest and held tightly to me, rubbing my back and wings. "You guys always look out for each other anyway, so there's no need to worry."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just my head over-reacting again." I shook my head, trying to get rid of those negative thoughts.

"Everything better in that beautiful head of yours?" Velvet asked as she squeezed my hands.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I latched myself to Velvet's chest. "Thank you Vel."

"Don't mention it Ny. I'll always be here for you. No matter where we are on Remnant, I'll always be with you." Velvet said as she moved my head slightly to face hers. Once in the right place Velvet pressed her lips onto mine and we kissed passionately. It was... Hard to try and keep my hands to myself, so my hands rested around Velvet's back.

Though like all good things, it must come to an end as we both pulled away to breath.

"You should go. The others are waiting for you." Velvet said as she pulled me into one last hug. "By the way, couldn't you've picked a less cheesy song than 'Bmblb' to confess your love for me."

I couldn't help but nervously blush and giggle. "I had another song in mind, but I'd rather save that for later."

"Oh, I guess I'll have to wait till you get back to hear it. There's also something I want to give to you. Something I bought on the mission, but it's being delivered so you'll have to wait."

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to wait. Just try and make it not too umm extravagant. I hate it when someone gives me a present that was way too expensive."

Velvet squeezed my hands. "Don't worry they're really small."

_They're small, huh Hmm... I wonder what it could be._

"Anyway, enough about those, you need to go."

"You're right." I stood on tips of my toes to reach, Velvet's lips and pressed my lips onto hers. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Oh, you will alright. Now get going." Velvet urged as she pushed me out of my room.

* * *

_Please don't be late. Please don't be late. Please don't let Weiss see me late._

"Nyreen! Where have you been?" A familiar and annoyed voice shouted out.

_Damn it_

"Sorry, Weiss. I uh, was busy getting everything ready."

"Uh huh, probably got her tongue stuck in a certain Faunus's mouth."

Immediately, my cheeks heated up.

"Yang!" Blake chimed in.

"Yang enough! Just enough all right. My head is still going crazy after last night. Just get in the Bullhead Ny and let's go."

I nodded my head. "Okay Weiss. Sorry Weiss."

With help from Blake and Ruby, they both helped me onto the Bullhead, and shortly after took off.

"Ah, Miss Surana. It's great that you've finally joined us." An unexpected, yet familiar voice spoke inside the Bullhead.

"Professor Oobleck?! You're our Huntsman?"

"Doctor Oobleck! And yes, I am precisely, Miss Surana. Ozpin has personally vouched for your skills in combat, so I have high expectations though. Let's see if you meet them." Professor Oobleck spoke. "Onwards Bullhead driver."

He ordered.

_Always the hyperactive Professor. Well at least our mission will be interesting to say the least._


	6. Mountain Glenn

Finally, on the Bullhead, the Doctor ran through where we'll be heading.

_So, we're headed to Mountain Glenn. I think I remember Mama telling me a story about the once thriving city filled with people from all walks of life but was quickly extinguished as soon as the Grimm infested the place. And now it stands as a dark reminder that the Grimm unknowingly possess._

After listening to a quick overview of our Mission with the Doctor, I couldn't help but detect something coming from Ruby's back.

_Did she have a backpack on her back? I thought Doctor Oobleck stayed he wanted to leave our backpacks at Beacon. Why does the heartbeat coming from Ruby's back feel so familiar? Like this morning familiar?_   _Wait is that..._

"Miss Surana." The Doctor snapped me from my thoughts. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, sir. There's just something..." Ruby immediately started to tremble

_Does she not want the others to know? Well I doubt Zwei could jeopardise the mission in anyway. Besides he's a dog so he's got super hearing, something that almost rivals my own. So, two more ears will be helpful._

"Actually Doctor, it's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Very well. Now as I was saying..." The Doctor continued his speech until we safely landed.

Wasting no time, Doctor Oobleck had set us to work with tracking a heard of Grimm, which he said would take us to a hideout. Most likely hosting the White Fang or if we're lucky, Elliana and Torchwick. Though that plan quickly fell apart as the Doctor's loud mouth alerted the Grimm we were tracking, and they were coming straight for us. Though the five of us quickly dispatched the pack.

"Excellent work girls." The Doctor said as he approached us. "Though it looks like the hideout isn't in this quadrant of the city."

"Miss Surana, if I recall you Semblance allows you to sense movement from all organic life and predict their movements. Am I correct?"

"Yes Doctor." I answered, placing my bow around my shoulder. I stood still concentrating to identify a large quadrant of Grimm.

_No... Nothing there... Oh wait- No... That's only 3 Beowolves and a couple of Ursa's... Hmm... Wait. Now that's a lot of Grimm._

"Found a large herd of Grimm in the south-east. It might be the hideout. The Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. It can't get more negative than Torchwick and his crew."

"Excellent Miss Surana. Please could yourself and our little fury friend guide us to that nest."

"Of course, Doctor." I nodded my head then tapped my shoulder. "Come on Zwei."

The dog yipped and soon he stood a top of my shoulder nuzzling into my neck. "Come on everyone."

* * *

"Excellent work girls. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be a hideout near here. It must have been only a small nest."

_Just a small nest!?_

"I think... That was more... Than a small nest... Doctor..." I spoke trying to catch my breath.

_Honestly, how do Professional Huntsman keep on going. I'm exhausted._   _At least going by the speed of everyone's heartbeat, I'm not the only one exhausted._

"On the contrary Miss Surana. Compared to most herds that was a small nest."

"Whatever you say Doc." Yang answered dismissably.

"Miss Surana a word." The Doctor asked as I heard his footsteps walk away from the five of us.

_Oh boy, what have I done wrong now?_

I placed my bow around my left shoulder and stumbled my way towards the Doctor.

"A question Miss Surana. Why did you stay at Beacon?"

"Umm... What do you mean, Doctor Oobleck?"

"During your first mission with Team CFVY, you arrived at Menagerie to deliver supplies to the Faunus state. I hear you're close to the chieftain and his wife. Why didn't you stay? Why did you return to Beacon Academy and continue your training to be a Huntress?"

"Because I'm needed here at Beacon. There're people out there, inflicting pain and suffering onto others and I want to put a stop to that. I feel that's why Mama told me to see the Professor. Because he knew I could help stop the hurting." I answered earnestly.

_I believe in my parents that Mama sent me to see the Professor for more than my Maiden abilities. I need to stop Salem and restore the peace across the four Kingdoms._

"That answer is... Acceptable for now. Could you please send for Miss Rose and start a makeshift Campsite with the others?"

"Of course, Doctor." I said answering his question, but at the back of my mind I couldn't help but feel I failed a test he was planning.

_What was with that answer? Surely, he knows why I'm here. He knows I can't stay with Ghira and Kali not with my Powers. They'll be hunted down and killed._

_Never mind, just concentrate on the mission, Nyreen. Don't let his question bug you._

* * *

Back with the others, we managed to find a safe yet secure place to set up camp for the evening. While Blake and Yang were off to find wood, Weiss was on look out and I had volunteer myself to start a fire.

With a flick of my wrist a heat burst from my hand and lit the wood in front of me.

_Heh, we at least these powers are good for something._

Weiss must have noticed the roar from the fire, as I could hear her heels approach me. "Wow, I didn't think you could get one going Nyreen." She spoke astonished.

"It's all in the hand, just have to be patient about it."

_Or have Maiden powers._

Weiss chuckled to herself. "I doubt that brute would have got it going."

I joined in Weiss's laughter. "She would've fired her gauntlets at it, probably blowing up the wood too."

"Yeah, she needs to learn a lesson in delicacy."

"You would have a better chance of getting Blake to be comfortably around Zwei."

"What's that about Zwei?" I heard a voice ask as I picked up on our two friends.

"Just that you would never get a fire going, Weiss said you would be a bit... Overzealous about it." I spoke as I heard Blake try her hardest to stifle a laugh. "Then I said Weiss would have a better chance of teaching Blake to be comfortably around Zwei then her teaching you some restraint."

"Not happening!" Both Blake and Yang spoke together.

Both Blake and Yang stared at us, with tension brewing.

Until we all burst out laughing.

"Still, that's a hell of a fire you got there Ny. For someone that's blind, you sure can put together a decent fire." Yang spoke as Blake crouched down next to me, wrapping her arm around me.

"It's all in the wrist."

"Here this'll make it grow." Blake said as she placed more wood onto the fire. The fire roared with great intensity.

We all then settled into a comforting silence, all huddled around the fire. Blake with her arms wrapped around my stomach, Weiss sitting next to us while Yang was resting in her sleeping bag.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Yang said breaking the silence.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake mumbled out as she squeezed tightly to my stomach.

"Or in a different way, we have THE WORST luck, and this time our luck just got a bit better. At least there's no danger." I said, rubbing my hands together near the fire.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss spoke up, ignoring our conversation.

"Something wrong Weiss?" I asked.

"Earlier, about upholding the legacy. There's more to it like that."

"Yeah, no me too." Yang spoke.

"The Doctor asked you see same question then. About why you wanted to be a Huntress?" I said, unravelling Blake's arms around my stomach and standing up.

"Yeah." Blake said. "I know what I want to do but, I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter, we know why we're here." Yang said. "Right?"

No one said anything. The silence was deafening.

Then breaking the awkward silence was the Doctor as I picked up on him, alongside our small furry friend and Ruby.

"Ah, wonderful! A textbook campfire." The Doctor spoke as energetically as he normally is.

Ruby gasped. "Fire! Sooo... warm..." She crouched down next to me.

I chuckled. "It is a bit cold, isn't it?" I joined her nest to the fire.

"Very good, eat your dinner and hurry to bed." The Doctor said. "We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode, any volunteers for first watch?"

"Yo." Ruby spoke up.

"Then I'll take second." I said holding up my hand.

The Doctor then darted off to somewhere, the gods only know. Leaving the five of us to ourselves.

"Hey Ruby, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a huntress?" Yang asked her little sister. "I mean, what did you tell him?"

"Hm, no he didn't, weird." Ruby answered. "Oh well, goodnight guys."

_Weird that he didn't ask Ruby? I guess since he didn't ask Ruby why we wanted to become Huntresses, what does that mean for us? Well I know why I became a Huntress, I didn't have a choice in the matter._

"Night Ruby and remember to wake me up. for my turn." I said.

"Will do."

The four of us then descended onto our sleeping bags with the Doctor's words still stuck in our heads.

* * *

**Blake's POV**

_How? How would I fix corruption, equality and poverty? How would I make it a better place for everyone? I wonder what Oobleck asked Nyreen._

"Blake... Are you awake?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." I answered still trying to fall asleep.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like What was he trying to say?" Yang asked as she moved around.

"Maybe he was just curious." I asked finally opening my eyes. Gazing at her long golden curls and her lilac.

"Ya think?" Yang asked curiously.

"Nope."

Yang sighed and settled back into her original position, gazing at the stars and the cracked moon.

"Weiss... Are you awake?"

"Of course, I'm awake! You two are talking." Weiss spoke coldly then sighed. "When I said I wanted to honour my family's name, I meant it. But it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control our business has operated in a moral grey area."

"That's putting it lightly." I couldn't help but quickly retort.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right!" Weiss spoke as she rose from her sleeping bag. "If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it... Or Whitley for that matter."

"What about you Ny?" Yang asked. "What did he say to you?"

Silence from Nyreen.

"Ny?"

"... Mama... That tastes so good, was it from Papa? Hmm... He always makes the best bread... ... Hmm I love your stories Blake, please tell me about the one with the two Princesses. Ilia said like she likes that one."

The three of us tried to contain our laughter.

"Come on, we should let her rest. I think there's an area over there, where it's all quiet."

* * *

**Nyreen's POV**

"Ny... Ny... Come on Ny Get up." I felt a voice shrug my shoulder.

"Umm... Give me a few more minutes Blake..."

"There's no time. Ruby's went missing."

"Uh... Ruby's missing...? Don't be silly, she's right over th-"

_That's strange, I could've sworn I picked up on Ruby before I fell asleep. I better use my Semblance just in case._

"I-I can't find her." I sat up from my sleeping back. "I can't sense her, even with my Semblance. It's as if she's disappeared."

"That's what I been trying to say. Come on, we have to find her. The Doctor and Z-Z-  _that **thing**_  is already out looking. While Weiss is trying to keep Yang from tearing up the city to find her." Blake said as she tugged on my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah, she couldn't have gone far." I reached down for my bow and my quiver. "Let's go."

* * *

We spent what must have been a good couple of hours searching for Ruby. With Zwei and myself leading the group, with his sense of smell and my special awareness it was only a matter of time before we found something belong to Ruby.

Bark Bark*

"Hey guys! I think we found something." I shouted alerting Yang, Blake, Weiss and Doctor Oobleck. The four thundered towards us.

"Is that Crescent Rose?" Yang gasped.

"Do you think she fell down there?" Weiss asked.

"Down where Weiss. Is there a hole here?" I asked feeling around until I felt a crack in the concrete floor.

"Yeah, be careful Nyreen." Blake answered for her.

"Can you smell her, boy?" Yang asked Zwei.

Bark Bark*

"Good boy. Is she down the hole Nyreen?" Yang asked.

"I... I think so... I can pick her up but also there's a lot of chatter and a strong rumbling noise from below."

"Rumbling noises!? OF COURSE" Oobleck bellowed out. "Of course, Of course, Of course, Of course."

"Of course? What is it Doctor?" Weiss asked.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Oobleck muttered.

"Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong? Where's Ruby?" Yang asked, sounding worried.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes!" The Doctor Bellowed out again. "An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people, community to the city, the main city. Developed a subway system to the inner city. Grimm attacks increase! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter. City evacuates into metro tunnels and what do they find The South-East quadrant of Vale is known for while forests and deep caves!"

"Doc, what are you saying?" Yang asked.

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network! We're looking for AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!" The Doctor shouted out.

"They're been working in caves?" Blake asked.

"No, no. Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at an expansion. It worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defence and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom. Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had to cut themselves off from the surface."

"An underground village?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Oobleck replied. "A... a safe haven. Until... Until an accident happened."

"Mama told me that there was an explosion that opened the mouth of another cavern. That... That was filled with subterranean Grimm. A lot of people died... Afraid... underground. Away from the sun light." I continued for the Doctor.

"That's correct, Surana." Oobleck said. "After that the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb."

_All those lives... lost._

"If Ruby is down there. We must find her."

* * *

"Closer... I can hear a lot of noise... but a wall... It's blocking the way?" I felt along the stone structure and tapped it. "It's hollow."

"Huh, allow me Ny. Let me have a closer look at it." Yang said.

_She's gonna punch through the wall, isn't she?_

'Bang Bang Bang.' Came from Yang's gauntlets.

Yang launched herself at the wall, the ground started to shake.

_I thought so._

"Huh, didn't take much." Yang gloated.

"Nice work Miss Xiao Long and you too, Miss Surana. I doubt we would've found them otherwise."

"Heh, no sweet Doc."

"It was no problem Doctor. Now come on, Ruby needs us." I said grabbing my bow and notching a shock arrow.

"Okay, ladies don't disappoint." Doctor Oobleck said as we all charged forward towards the White Fang members.

They were taken out, instantly. Leaving the path to Ruby pretty much open. Though from the sounds their weapons were making, Ruby had to act fast to avoid the gun fire.

"Ruby!"

"Sis!"

"Nice to see you again Ruby. Funny how we always end up in these kinds of situations." I jested as I fired a couple of shock arrows, knocking out the remaining White Fang members.

"Speaking of, Torchwick's got all sort of weapons and robots down here. Androids, mechs - they're all loaded up on the train cars." Ruby answered once she had finally caught her breath.

_Great Torchwick is here. What is he doing?_

"Ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed. The tracks lead to a dead end." Oobleck spoke.

A voice then echoed throughout the tunnels though a series of speakers. "Get to your places, we are leaving!"

Then the train hissed, and the horn sounded. "Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang spoke.

"Well if Torchwick is on there, we have to stop him." I said placing my bow over my shoulder.

"Nyreen's right. Whatever plan Torchwick is up to we have to stop him. We're stopping that train.

* * *

Once all of us got on the train itself, we all made a terrifying discovery.

"They all have bombs!" Oobleck shouted as the bomb directly below me.

I then felt the train cart rumble as it disconnected with the rest of the train. Before the bomb detonated, all of us managed to leap on the next train cart. I somehow managed to cover my ears before the bomb exploded.

Then it hit me... Why they're detonating bombs in the cave. Why they're using a train.

"Doctor, the bombs they're for the Grimm. Torchwick is using the train to lead them to Vale."

"Yes, Miss Surana. My thoughts exactly. We need to stop the bombs... somehow."

"What if we just stop the train. That'll stop the Grimm being led to Vale." Ruby spoke.

"Yes, but it will seal us inside with the Grimm." Weiss answered.

"Damn it, they played us. Bastards." Yang growled out.

"For now, focus on getting inside the train. Miss Surana, Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna and Miss Schnee I'll leave that to you four. "

"Got it Doctor... Be safe Ruby." I said.

"You too, Nyreen."

* * *

Inside one of the train carts, I picked up on a  _very_  familiar signal.

"Neo..." I mumbled out.

"You guys go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang said as she audibly cracked her knuckles.

"If you're sure." I asked.

"Ny, come on it's me. I've got this." Yang spoke confidently.

_Okay... I have to believe in her... She's got this._

"Okay... We'll meet you further up the train."

"Got it."

"Good luck Yang." Blake said.

* * *

The rest of us then ran through to the other cart, leaving her to deal with Neo.

In the next cart was someone to face, but this time it was someone new a Faunus, which meant a member of the White Fang. Still someone dangerous, going by the rev of his weapon.

"Time to kill me some traitors and a Schnee for a bonus. I wonder would your skulls be fitting around my waste or on the boss' table."

"Blake, Nyreen go. This one is mine. It's time someone taught him some manners."

"Okay Weiss." Blake answered.

"Be careful."

Weiss tutted. "When am I not."

Weiss then launched an ice dust ball at the White Fang member, which bought Blake and me time to move.

* * *

Now it was just Blake and me alone as the others were fighting for their lives.

_I hope they're alright._

"Nyreen, come on. The controls to the train must be beyond that door." Blake said.

"Right, let's go." I nodded my head as we moved to the door, but a voice stopped us.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, kitty cat or you wings."

_Torchwick..._

"Nyreen, you try and stop the train. He's mine." Blake said.

"But-" Blake cut me off.

"No but's Nyreen. Everyone is fighting, doing their job. It's time I do the same."

_She's right... I know she's right. But still, I can't help but worry._

"Okay, good luck." With that I burst through the door, as I heard Blake charge at Torchwick.

* * *

_Okay, time to stop this train... This would have been so much easier if I could see. Ah, well nothing I can do. Let's just try pressing buttons to see what works._

_Hmm... How about this one._

_Nothing...Okay what about this..._

The trains horn echoed throughout the cart.

I immediately, clenched my fangs and held my ears.

_Okay, don't press that button._

Something dawned on me as the ringing blared in my ears.

_Wait, to stop the train, why would it be a button. Isn't it normally by pulling a lever or something? Just feel around for anything sticking out._

"You'll be looking a long time for it." I heard a voice from behind me... A very familiar voice.

"We can stop this train and save innocent lives. Please... Elliana. This train is leading Grimm straight to Vale. People will die unless I stop this train."

"Why should I? Those people didn't do anything for me, leaving me on the streets all alone. Leave them to die for all I care."

_She was living on the streets? She must have been begging for food._   _Just fighting to stay alive..._

_If one person just opened the door to her, then she wouldn't have wound up here, serving Salem._

_Still... I need to save them... We need to save them._

"Regardless, what they might've done in the past we need to save them. No one deserves to be left to die for the Grimm."

_Well I can think of one exception._

_No, there's no time to be thinking about that._

"Well if you're not gonna help, then stay out of my way." I declared as I felt the Maiden's power course through me.

_Well if I can't find a lever to stop the train, I guess a little Maiden power will freeze it._

"Do you remember what I said before? I'm not stupid enough to face a Maiden head on." Elliana spoke up.

"You don't have to. You can just run away, and I say we never met." I spoke up as ice started to flow in my hand. I pointed my hand further, beyond the dashboard of buttons, to the front of the train.

"You're really gonna freeze the front of the train? To save those people? Why, they don't even know you?"

"It's what's right. I have a duty as a Huntress to defend the people of Remnant no matter what. Even if it costs me my life."

"Urgh! That's what I hate about you hero types. It never makes sense. You'd really just throw your life away just to protect a few people."

I nodded my head. "Every time. It's why I wanted to be a Huntress, to help those that can't."

"Tch silly girl! The world is a lot shittier than that 'fantasy' of yours." Elliana growled out. "Something I'll have to beat in to you."

_Great... Now look at what you've done._

I drew my bow and notched an arrow. "You're really insistent to do this? I thought you didn't want to face a Maiden like me?"

"Fight, nope. I said before, I'll never fight you. But this... This will have to suffice."

_Wait what?_

I then heard something roll across the floor near me... Then a loud defining noise echoed inside the engine room. Immediately, I fell to the floor, curled up in a ball and clutching my ears

_What is this noise... It's so loud... My ears hurt... Really bad... Was... that..._

Then Darkness enveloped me, leaving the train on its intended crash course to the centre of Vale.


	7. Caught White Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to hope you guys had a great Christmas, and to a great 2019.

 

**Elliana's POV**

"The jobs done. You can have these back." Stomping my way to that bastard Mercury.

"What? I thought you'd want to keep my babies. Well they're not exactly mine. I stole them from this loser. Still I bet they packed a hell of a punch... Or a flash and then a bang."

"I don't give a shit Mercury, you can have them back." Groaning out. "Grr... I'm going back to my room. I just want to be left the fuck alone."

With that I stormed off back to my room, slamming the door shut and just punched the wall, cracking both the wall and my hand in the process.

"Ah! Damn it! Gods, Cinder is gonna kill me when she gets back... Ny, why did you make me do it?"

* * *

**Nyreen's POV**

_Loud noises... Crying... Screaming... Ringing in my ear getting worse... What was that thing... Elliana had? It hurts... So much..._

_Urgh... I feel like I'm gonna throw up._

'Urgh!'

_Scratch that... I felt like I... was gonna throw up... I hope... No one saw... Saw that..._

"Ny-Ny."

I heard a voice, a lot quieter than the blaring ringing in my ears, but still caught my attention.

"Ny-Ny... Please help us!"

_There it is again... Why does it sound so familiar?_

"Mommy, Vel-Vel, Ny-Ny please help us! Ah-"

_Wait... Is that Luke and Celestia? Why are they here? Why am I picking up on a lot of Grimm and people screaming?_

_Oh no... The train!_

_I have to help!_

* * *

_Alright Nyreen, just listen to the voices of Luke and Celestia, ignore that ringing in your ears and push forward for now and we'll try and find Blake and the others later._

_Wait... where's my bow? And arrow? I can't feel them on my back._

_Great... I guess its Maiden powers for the rest of today. Let's just hope no one sees me._

I somehow managed to push myself to my feet and took to the sky. Although slightly shaky and a lot of strength to push myself off the ground, it was worth it as I managed to identify where the two children were.

_I don't think I have the strength to use my Semblance. Not with the way I am now. Okay ears don't fail me now, you're my last hope of getting out of this alive._

"Ny-Ny! Help!"

_There it is Celestia's voice. I've got you two now._

That was when I heard a horrific roar, which only increased the pain in my ears.

_Grimm! Ursa's and a Beowolf_

I gritted my fangs.

_Just keep on going Nyreen. Luke and Celestia need you, then you have to find the others. They'll need my help._

"No! S-Stay away!" Luke cried out as I heard the Ursa's and the Beowolf snarl.

"Ah!" I screamed thrusting frozen ice spikes into the Beowolf's head, killing it instantly.

'Roar'

_Not so fast._

In an instant I made swords out of ice and killed the remaining Ursa's. Making them circle around me, before thrusting into the intended targets.

"Are you two all right?" I asked urgently.

"Ny-Ny!" They both cried out as they charged in to my chest.

"Shhhh... It's all right. I'm here now." I said comforting while rubbing their backs. "I'm gonna get you two out of here and back to your Mom."

I felt the two nod their heads into my chest.

_Okay, Nyreen just one more stop then you can take these Grimm out. Just ignore that loud, dull, ringing... Just push through it._

"Come on, hold tightly to me." I said as I grabbed the two into my arms.

They squeezed tightly to my neck, just so they can hold on. Their grip was tight enough, so they wouldn't slip off. Almost too tight, but if it'll make them comfortable, I can sacrifice my comfort for theirs.

"You guys ready?" Feeling the two nod their heads into my chest.

"Okay, then. Hold on tight okay."

With that, the three of us took to the sky's with a few flaps of my wings.

_This would've been a lot easier if there wasn't this constant ringing in my ears._

_Just push onwards, Nyreen. Push onwards._

_Wait... Who's that... Is that Ruby? I can barely pick up on someone other than the three of us..._

_Please be Ruby and the others._

"Ny-Ny? Are you alright?" I heard Luke mumble from my chest.

"Yeah, never felt better." I lied trying to keep the two calm.

"Then what's that icky red stuff coming out of your ears?" Celestia asked.

"It's nothing. I promise I'm alright. You two just concentrate on keeping your grip." I said as I couldn't help but wince a little.

"If you say so Ny-Ny... Ny-Ny! Look out!" Luke cried out, but I was too late to react as I felt a claw rip into my flesh on my back.

"Ah!" I recoiled in pain as the three of us were sent tumbling to the ground.

Though to avoid harm coming to Velvet's younger siblings, I had to twist my body. It worked, but the downside was, I took the brunt of the hard concrete when we crashed down.

"Argh!"

I gritted my teeth, as pain started to coarse through the open wound on my back. "Hah-haaa..." I whined as I tried to stand up.

_Nope, that's not happening._

"H-Hey... Are you guys okay?" I asked shakily, trying my hardest to try and ignore the gouge of flesh ripped out of my back and the pain that comes with it.

"Y-Yeah." Luke answered.

"I think so." Came from Celestia.

_Good... They're fine... I just have to get them out of this mess._

That was when I felt a strong gust of wind ripple near us, alongside an engine stopping as well as people's feet stomping on the ground.

_Sounds like more students from Beacon got the message... I just hope they're not too late for the others..._

* * *

**Velvet's POV**

The last of the Grimm had been cleared out, with help from Ruby and her team, her friends and Professor Goodwitch. We also managed to catch the criminal involved in this attack. Unfortunately, most of his White Fang cohorts managed to escape.

Though there were still two things that were bugging me. First where's Nyreen and why are the buildings covered in a thick layer of ice. Whatever its from, it protected the buildings from any damage, so that'll save on the cost for repairs. The hole where the train came out of the ground will still cost quite a lot, and I'm sure they'll be a few questions directed at Beacon, but those can wait.

For now, I just wanted to find Nyreen. Blake had found her bow and the remainder of the arrows she uses, as well as a pile of vomit and a small pool of blood. This worried us... A lot.

"Nyreen!" Blake called out, getting more worried as time went by without any sigh of her.

"Nyreen!" I shouted out, starting to lose hope.

_Come on Ny... Please don't die, Ny. Please just a sign. Any sign, just so I know you're alright._

That was when something strange happened. The thick layer of ice protecting the buildings melted away, without leaving a trace of any ice or water.

_What's going on?_

Then I noticed a  _very_  familiar pair of long rabbit ears poked out from a small alleyway.

_Are those..._

_It is!_

_Celestia..._

Immediately, I took off towards the pair of ears, hoping for something. Anything...

I turned the corner of the alley and sure enough the Rabbit ears did belong to Celestia, but there was also Luke.

"Celestia, Luke... What are you guys doing here?"

"Vel-Vel!" The two gasped and run straight into my legs, hugging them.

"Hey, what's this for?" I asked, crouching down and pulling them closer.

"Come on. You need to help Ny-Ny." Luke said as him and Celesta pulled away, tugging my hands.

"Ny-Ny got hurt really bad." Celestia spoke urgently.

At that, I felt my heart break and tears started to threaten to fall down my eyes.

_Nyreen's hurt!?_

"Show me. I need to find her and make sure she's alright."

Both Luke and Celestia nodded their heads and pulled me along to when we found Nyreen lying against a wall hunched over. Beneath her was a large pool of blood.

"No no no no no no."

I leaped to her side, checking up on her. "Nyreen? Nyreen! Come on talk to me."

I felt her hand move and cover mine. "Hehhh... Yo-you-re al... alright. Good. I... I'm glad... Luke and Cel... Cel... Celestia found you."

Nyreen coughed up blood.

"Don't talk Ny... Just save your energy. I'm gonna get you out of here." I cried out as tears fell. "Besides, I still have a birthday gift for you."

"T-Take care of... Of... Of... Of Blake for me..."

"Don't talk like that... I'm getting you out of here and you can take care of her yourself." I scolded as I looked at Luke and Celestia.

"Come on, we're going to make sure Nyreen gets better." The two nodded their heads as I picked her up in my arms.

I ignored the liquid dripping down her back and staining my hands. I ignored the pain I felt in my foot after finishing off those last few Grimm. And I ignored the thoughts in my head, jumping to the worst-case scenario.

I just wanted to get Nyreen out of here.

Unfortunately, I forgot to notice the Beowolf that came charging at us from another alleyway.

"Ah!"

"V-Vel-Vel..."

Without even thinking, I felt Nyreen raise her left hand. Then something weird appeared. Four frozen solid swords appeared out of no-where and impaled the Grimm. Killing it instantly. With the Beowolf dead, Nyreen lowered her hand and the four frozen solid swords disappeared.

_What was that? Did Nyreen do that?_

"Vel-Vel, we need to go. Ny-Ny doesn't look so good." Luke said glancing at the lack of colour on Nyreen's face.

_He's right. Those questions can come later. First, I need to get them out of here._

I shook my head, getting rid of those thoughts. We turned the corner of the alleyway and saw that it was all clear of Grimm.

"You two, stay close to me. The Gr-uh Monsters are gone, but I just don't want to take any chances with you guys so act as my lookouts."

"Okay." Both Luke and Celestia answered nodding their heads.

With that, we moved away from the alleyway and into the centre where the train impacted the city from the underground.

 _So far, so good. No Grimm. Coco and the others must have taken them all out. All that remained were Coco, Fox, Yatsu, most of Team RWBY and a few Police Officers_   _to survey the damage._

"Let's go." I said as the three of us until we saw an equally anxious cat Faunus.

"Blake!" I called out to her.

She turned around and glanced at who I had in my arms. She looked mortified.

"NYREEN!" Blake screamed.

"No no no no no... Come on Nyreen... Say something!" Blake pleaded holding the deathly pale girl's hands.

Silence came from her, but there was still hope.

"Blake, she has a pulse, but she's fading by the minute. She has to get to a hospital and fast or else she'll..." I trailed off, glancing at two scared younger Faunus's.

"Is Ny-Ny going to be alright?" Celestia asked, nearly in tears.

Blake wiped her tears away and spoke with a comforting smile. "Of course, she is. I'm gonna take Nyreen to the hospital to help her get better as your big sister takes you home."

"But we want to be there for Ny-Ny!" Luke said.

"And you will, but I feel like today has you two worn out. I can imagine what Mom is gonna say." I said rubbing their heads.

"But I promise you guys, as soon as Nyreen is feeling better, Mom and I'll take you to see her. Then you can thank her for today."

"Okay..." Both Luke and Celestia pouted.

Had I known in what shape Ny would be in, I wouldn't have promised them.

* * *

**Elliana's POV**

"Argh!"

"Cinder I'm sorry. I'll do better next time. Just please stop." I screamed out as the flames from Cinder's hands got more intense as it spread throughout my body.

"I sent you to complete a job, but what did I find? A failure. Someone that couldn't get the job done. And how do we deal with failures? With a punishment."

The heat from Cinder's flames grew to an unbearable level.

"Agh! C-Cinder p-p-please... I-I'll do better n-next time. I promise. Just please stop!" I begged her.

_Mom... Dad... Please help... I'm so sorry... Nyreen... Please help me._

...

...

...

Thankfully, either my parents, Nyreen or the gods must've heeded my plea, as Cinder mercilessly loosened the intensity of the flames heat.

"You're lucky you're a valuable asset. I will take pity you this one time. But fail me once more, and you won't be so lucky."

With that, Cinder exited the room, leaving me a broken mess.

"Clean yourself up. We're going out tonight." Cinder spoke.

I nodded my head immediately. "Yes, of course Cinder! Whatever you need. Just please don't leave me!"

Cinder didn't say a word, she just walked away.

As Cinder left, I couldn't help but think of the one person who should not forgive me, after everything I've done to her. All the punishment and harm I've caused her. I don't deserve to be worried about her, but as I stew in burned flesh and bone, I can't help but think about her well-being.

_Please be alright Nyreen._

* * *

**Nyreen's POV**

"Ngh..."

 _My... My head is killing me... And so is my back... Where am I..._  Then it hit me.

_Oh right, the Grimm attack right in the middle of Vale. I hope everyone's alright. Wasn't there more to it though? Why does everything feel a bit hazy. Gods why do I feel so weak._

"Ngh...! Nyreen... Are... Are you awake?" That voice sounded so familiar.

"Vel." I let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"5 seconds after waking up and you're already apologising." Velvet snorted. "Don't ever change, Nyreen."

"Where am I? I don't remember much that happened."

"You're in a hospital. You got hurt, really bad defending Luke and Celestia. They said you were taking them to Mom after you killed 'a big scary monster'. Thanks to you they're fine and resting with Mom."

"Good... I'm glad they're alright." I mumbled out as I tried to sit up in the bed, but a sharp spike of pain in my back, not to mention the growing headache, stopped that from happening.

"Careful, you're still hurt!" Velvet warned pushing me back down on the bed.

"Argh! Why does my back hurt so much?" I cried out.

"A Grimm's talons sliced at your back when you were carrying Luke and Celestia, a Nevermore's talons. The cut was deep, so the doctor had to stitch it back together, so no moving. The doctor gave Blake and I strict instructions to keep you laying down."

"Umm... Blake too? Where is she? I can't pick up on her."

"Weiss and Yang had to drag her back to the dorm to get some sleep. She's been up for two days straight, worrying about you. She said she would drop back later today."

_Sorry Blake..._

"What time is it anyway?"

Velvet yawned. "Hmm... Half 2 in the morning."

"What!? Ah! Ow... Sorry, I forgot don't move around." I winced as the pain in my back started to flare up again. "I should've let you sleep. Gods know how long you've been here. I'm sorry Velvet."

"Again, with the apologising. You saved the lives of my little Brother and Sister. I can afford a little less sleep."

_Still... I can't help but feel bad about this. If I was more careful then maybe I wouldn't be here and back at my dorm room sleeping through this._

"Why don't you get some sleep. You'll feel a lot better after you've had some rest."

"But what about you. It can't be comfortable sleeping in a chair."

"Not to worry. Coco brought me a pillow and a blanket, so I'm alright. Though, Blake lent me a couple of her books, so if you're up for it, want me to read a few."

"Yes please." I nodded my head and just rested as Velvet's velvety voice carried me away to a dream world.

* * *

**Velvet's POV**

In total, three days had passed since the incident at Vale and a whole day since Nyreen had awakened. The doctors still were keeping Nyreen in for the next couple of days, just to monitor her injuries, especially the wound on her back.

Though to make her feel better the doctors had allowed people to visit, providing of course to not overexert herself.

With this news, Nyreen asked if it was okay, if Mom, Luke and Celestia visited first just so my two siblings are not worrying about me.

Of course, I leapt at the chance to have them visit as it would put my mind at ease, and pretty much theirs too.

With one phone call on my scroll, Mom agreed and within hours the three arrived at Nyreen's hospital room.

"Ny-Ny!" Luke and Celestia yelled out with tears in their eyes, running into both of her arms.

The loud cry's obviously, causing her discomfort and pain, but she didn't comment on it.

"Hey, you two. It's nice to know you're both alright." Nyreen smiled, as she rubbed their heads, comforting.

"They have you to thank for that." Mom said as she sat down on a chair. "As do I, in fact I owe you everything."

"No, you don't. I was just doing my job. Well what I'm training to do anyway." Nyreen said.

"Vel, why don't you and the little ones go and get something from the vending machines." Mom said.

I looked at her and without saying anything else, I knew what this was about. This wasn't a request, it was a statement. One that I can't refuse.

I nodded my head at Mom, then turned to Luke and Celestia. "Come on you two. I think I remember seeing snacks earlier."

My two younger siblings were not moving, however. "It's alright. I'll be right here by the time you guys get back."

This time Luke and Celestia looked at each and then Nyreen. They then glanced at Mom and I and nodded their heads. I then took their hands into mine.

"Let's go and see all the yummy sweets."

* * *

**Nyreen's POV**

With Velvet, Luke and Celestia hunting down snacks to chow down on, it just left Miss Scarlatina and I alone.

"Looks like the little ones have grown attached to you." Velvet's Mom spoke as soon as the door clicked shut.

"To be fair, it's kinda hard not to. They're just so cute."

"For the past couple of days, you're all they could talk about to their friends. How you swooped in and took care of the 'scary monster's'."

I sighed, listening to Miss Scarlatina retell stories of her children bragging to their friends. "And I bet they're leaving out the part that I got myself hurt and lost my weapon. Some huntress I turned out to be."

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You saved the lives of my Luke and Celestia and probably many more by taking out some of those... Things. And yeah, you did get hurt, but have you known a great huntsman who didn't get hurt once or twice. Even the most skilled huntsman gets hurt, though I'm surprised it took you this long especially with those daggers of yours."

_What? Daggers?_

"Daggers?"

"Yeah, Luke and Celestia you got rid of one of those  _creatures._ I think Celestia said they looked like they were frozen solid."

_But that's not possible. Unless I... Then that means Velvet saw my... No no no no no no... She can't know. If word gets out about my Maiden Powers, then who knows what could happen to everyone._

...

...

...

_I have to tell the Professor and Glynda... They'll know what to do._

"Is something wrong Nyreen? Did I say something bad?" Velvet's Mom asked.

I carefully shook my head. "N-No... Of course not. Your daughter must have better eye sight than I thought, if she managed to see my weapons."

She chuckled. "That little one notices the weirdest things."

"I bet." I smiled.

The two of us then settled into a quiet silence. That was until I felt something vibrate next to me.

_Is that Velvet's scroll?_

"Hmm... Miss Scarlatina, could you get that for me. I fear, if I do it, Velvet would throw a fit."

She chuckled. "Of course. Now let's see here... It looks like it's from someone called Blake Belladonna. One of your friends, I'm guessing."

I nodded my head happily. "Yeah, she's like a sister to me."

"She's one of your friends from the White Fang, isn't she?" Miss Scarlatina asked, with a touch of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, but she's left that life behind her."

"If she's anything like you, then I'll trust her."

"Thank you... It means a lot that you trust me."

"Well you did save the lives of my Luke and Celestia, so I think I can indulge you with my trust. Plus, I think Vel would throw a fit if I weren't nice to you, especially after all what you've done for us."

That sent us both into a fit of giggles. "I'm sure Velvet wouldn't mind if I reply to your friend. ...There we go. Your friend said she's bringing the others with her this afternoon. I'm guessing this room is going to get a lot fuller."

"You can say that. Our group of friends are... Different than what you might expect. A good different though."

"If they're friends with you, then I can see why."

Then we heard a knock on the door leading in to my temporary room. I tried to pick up who it was, but to no avail.

Turns out I didn't need to as I felt small hands rush to my chest again.

"See I told you I would be here when you got back." I spoke softly, rubbing the rabbit ears and the long hair belonging to Celestia.

Then I heard the footsteps of Velvet and Luke approach the room. "Hey, Ny-Ny look what I've got?"

"Well I can't see, but if I had to guess... Hmm... Some chocolate?"

Luke giggled. "Heh heh heh... Nope Vel-Vel noticed that in one of the food machines was Cel's and mine favourite thing to eat. Here try one and guess what it is."

I held out my hand and felt it over. It was round, but thin and long.

_Hmm... If it's something Luke and Celestia like, then it narrows it down to a few things. It would narrow it down further if Velvet likes it too._

I tried a bit of it.

_Hmm, whatever it is it tastes really good, crunchy too._

"This taste good. What is it?"

"Nah ah, you have to guess what it is." Luke complained.

"If she hasn't had it before, how is Ny-Ny supposed to know what it is?" Celestia mumbled out still hugging tightly to my chest.

"Oh yeah... I guess you're right. " Luke spoke. "Can I tell her Vel-Vel? Can I? Can I?" Luke begged.

"Of course." Velvet answered.

"Yay! Velvet found yummy carrots for us." "Luke said excitedly.

 _Heh... Of course. They're rabbit Faunus after all._   _I'm not sure the gods had carrots in mind for a vampire bat Faunus. Still it's tasty._   _I wonder if Mama tried it?_

I heard Velvet's Scroll vibrate again on the table next to me.

"Oh, must be a message from Coco. Hmmm... Let's see here. Huh, there's a reply to Blake. Mom did you do this?!"

Velvet's Mom quickly retorted. "I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe it was your girlfriend." Miss Scarlatina spoke fainting ignorance.

"Hey!" I chimed in.

"Mom, Ny can't see. How is she supposed to know what was sent?"

"Well you guys have those Semblances. Her's might be that she can see." Velvet's Mom continued with her teasing.

"Mine is Spatial awareness. So unfortunately, sight isn't a part of that, though I really wish it was. I would give anything just to see your faces."

"Nyreen..." I heard Velvet mumble out as she held on to my free hand.

"Ny-Ny..." Came from both Luke and Celestia.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. Who needs to know what you guys actually look like. I've spent my life so far blind, so I'll spend the rest of it blind."

"It would mean a lot to you, won't it?" Miss Scarlatina asked.

I nodded my head, then I felt Velvet squeeze my free hand. "More than anything. Still it's impossible to change it, so there's no point thinking about it."

I spoke which then plunged us all into silence.

_Great job, Nyreen. Really cheering everyone up after the attack on Vale._

"Anyway, why are you being so protective of your message?" Velvet's Mom asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird Vel. Is it from someone we know? Should I be jealous." I teased.

"Stop it, you." Velvet punched my arm. "And it was a private message between friends, so keep your eyes off, Mom."

"Okay, Okay I get it. Come on you two. It's time to open up today. I bet there's gonna be a lot of hungry people waiting for us." Velvet's Mom spoke as I heard the chair she was sitting in creak as she got up.

"Awww! But I want to stay longer." Both of Velvet's siblings cried out.

"The restaurant isn't gonna open itself, and Nyreen needs to rest." Oriana spoke, much to the younger two's disappointment.

"I promise, when I get out and I'm feeling better, I'll come and visit." I said rubbing their heads. "But only if you're good for your Mom and do everything she says"

"Okay." The two eventually agreed.

Soon, I felt two bodies hug both sides of me. Luke on my right, and Celestia on my left.

"Get better soon, alright Ny-Ny." Luke pleaded as he squeezed tightly to my chest.

"Yeah... Please get better Nyreen." Celestia said as she squeezed my left side of my chest.

I felt the two climb down from the bed, as their footsteps walked towards their Mom.

"Don't worry you two, with Doctor Velvet here, I'm sure I'll be back to normal soon." I teased, which caused them to laugh, but also earned me another dig in my arm.

"Quiet you. I'll call as soon as the real doctor drops by to give Ny her check-up."

"Got it." Velvet's Mom said. "You get better, Nyreen. I have to show my appreciation somehow for saving my little ones. And I'm not gonna take no for an answer."

_I guess I don't have a choice in the matter._

I just nod my head, not wanting to receive the wrath from the older woman.

"I'll make sure she gets her rest, Mom." Velvet spoke squeezing my hand.

"Good. And just because one of you is hurt, I don't want to find out you two have been doing you-know-what." Oriana said as she glanced at Luke and Celestia, her hands resting on their heads.

Our cheeks immediately heated up.

"I... I... We... Haven't..." Velvet mumbled out looking away from both her Mom and me.

"Gets better every time." Velvet's Mom burst out laughing. "Come on you two, let's go and get everything set up."

"Okay, Mama." They both answered. "Goodbye Ny-Ny." With that they left the hospital room leaving just myself and Velvet alone.

"Soooo... what do you want to do now?" I asked as I squeezed one of Velvet's hands.

" _We're_ doing nothing.  _You're_  the one that's resting and as your girlfriend it's my job to make sure you're rested and fully healed. So that means you're stopping in this bed until the doctor says otherwise." Velvet ordered, with all trace of jokes vanishing from her face. Instead I met the serious side of Velvet.

I slowly nodded my head. "Y-Yes Velvet."

"Good. It's nice to see you can follow orders." I then felt Velvet's breath inch closer to my left ear. "I'll keep that in mind the next time we're alone together."

Immediately, I felt my cheeks heat up. To make matters even more embarrassing, I felt her press her lips to mine. My heart sent racing. She tried to pull away, but I managed to catch her jacket and pushed my lips back on to hers. She didn't pull away this time and melted in to the kiss. Her hands reaching up and cupping my cheeks, while mine trailed up towards her back. Velvet then pulled away.

"That's a little something to encourage you to get better. For now, though, why don't you rest up. Blake and the others will be over in a couple of hours and I can guarantee that they'll be excited to see you."

I chuckled "I bet. I guess I could use some shut-eye, though I think I'm not the only one that's exhausted."

"You're not wrong, I am a bit tired, but you need it more. I can sacrifice a few hours of sleep just to make sure you're comfortable."

"And I won't be able to sleep until I know you're alright. Completely alright." I patted the space on the bed next to me. "Come on, I'll move along a bit so there should be some space."

"Ny... I-I can't. I don't want to end up hurting you."

"I'll be fine, Vel. Trust me on this."

Velvet sighed. "I do trust you... If I hear you wince even once, then I'm getting up. Got that?"

I smiled gleefully. "Crystal clear, Vel." I said as I carefully moved further along to the right of my bed, almost to the very edge of the bed. Enough space for Velvet to rest on.

In the next moment, I felt the left side of the bed shake and a bit of pressure press against my chest.

"Is this alright?" Velvet asked as I felt her wrap her hand around my right shoulder.

"Perfect." I said happily, sighing in contempt.

A few minutes passed, before I heard Velvet sob and I felt her curl further into me.

"Vel, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"It's nothing, just that I thought I was gonna lose you. "I was so scared. Seeing you, with blood coming out of your mouth, lying in a pool of it. I lost all hope. Blake looked worse, because of her ties to the White she's probably had to do thing she wasn't proud of, but seeing you gravely hurt must have really hit home that what we do has consequences for our actions."

"But I'm here now, alive and well, thanks to you and the little ones." I said squeezing her hand.

Velvet held my hand and brought it up to her face. "I promise Vel, I won't leave you again."

"I'll hold you to it." Velvet said sighing with contempt into my chest.

"Hey Nyreen, can I ask you something?"

I nodded my head. "Of course, what is it?"

"Well this might sound strange at first but hear me out."

"Go ahead Vel, I'm listening." I said rubbing her arm.

"Okay... During the Grimm attack on Vale, the houses and shops were covered in a thick layer of ice."

_Oh no..._

"When the Grimm were all but wiped out, the ice covering the buildings melted away."

_She knows..._

_But how..._

"Then when I found you with Luke and Cel, a Beowolf tried to attack us. Then an ice sword impaled the Grimm in the back."

_An ice sword?_

_Gods..._

"I saw you lower your hand, then the ice sword disappeared. I know this might sound strange to hear, but can you like control ice or something?" Velvet finished.

_She needs to know the truth..._

_She deserves the truth..._

_But gods..._

I let out a heavy sigh.

_Gods, this is gonna be hard, for the both of us._

_Here goes..._

"Velvet... There's something you should know about me... That I've been keeping a secret."


	8. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this begins, I want to say thank you all for supporting me through the continuation of this story. It has been a pleasure to write this.

It would be a couple of months before I was released from the Hospital. The wait for getting released felt like torture but waiting for Velvet's response was a lot worse. I felt rejected.

Since we spoke on that day, Velvet had not said a word. Not to comment on anything. Not a word on how I was or if I've been eating well. She didn't even want to talk about it. After the first month, she stopped visiting altogether making me more miserable. Something that Coco, Blake and the others picked up on. But as the weeks passed, it looked hopeless that anything would change.

To take my mind off of it, I just focused on getting better. To help to keep me focused, I listened to material General Ironwood and Glynda provided to help me catch up with my studies.

That continued until I was released from the Hospital. By then, it would be the Vytal Festival within a few weeks so everyone from Beacon was busy.

Well almost busy.

Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Yang still found the time to pick me up from the Hospital and bring me back to Beacon.

We were greeted by all of our friends. Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Sun, Neptune, Coco, Fox, Yatsu. Even Mercury and Emerald were there to welcome me back, just not Velvet.

 _I knew I shouldn't have said anything to Velvet about my Maiden powers. God's... I always felt this power was a_ curse, _now I know it's an actuality._

_..._

_I just want Velvet to talk to me... Please._..

* * *

It was the day of the Vytal festival, and it was hard to get around with what sounded like thousands, no millions of people walking around Vale trying to get into the Stadium. Even though it was early in the morning, the Professor had wanted to speak to me. Something concerning security for the Vytal festival.

_I mean it makes sense, why he would want to see me. I don't have a full team and I'm not exactly cleared for missions outside the Kingdom... or really any missions for that matter._

_Still if the Professor requires my assistance the General must be short on staff._

With a quick ride on the airship, I managed to get to Beacon, relatively unscathed by the hordes of attendees.

_I just hope Blake and the others do well in their opening match._

* * *

Once inside the Professor's office, I discovered that he wasn't there, but instead was Glynda and someone very familiar.

"V-Velvet... Y-You're here?"

"Hey Nyreen... The Professor asked me here. He said it was for something important." Velvet finally spoke to me as I warily stepped closer to her.

_It might've taken a month and a half, but she finally spoke to me... Okay Nyreen don't screw this up._

"Ah, you're both here, good." I heard from directly behind me as the elevator dinged. The Professor's footsteps echoed throughout his office as I heard him stop next to his desk.

"Now, Miss Scarlatina it has come to my attention that you have learned the truth about Miss Surana."

_Wait, was the whole security thing a ruse just to get us to in the same room._

"I'm sorry Professor, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to tell her." I interrupted before Velvet could speak.

"It is quite alright Nyreen, it was expected being in such a relationship with Miss Scarlatina. I would expect things made apparent to her. Though what Miss Scarlatina does with the information, remains to be seen."

I then felt something familiar touch my hand, something that I've missed and felt lonely without.

...

Velvet's hands intertwined with mine.

"I know I've been quiet for so long Nyreen, but I had to think about this. Hearing you have powers I thought were make believe stories I read to Luke and Celestia... It was a lot to take in."

"That's completely understandable Miss Scarlatina." Glynda said as I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Believe me, it was a shock hearing it for the first time too."

"When did you know you had these Maiden powers?" Velvet asked squeezing my hand.

I took a few seconds to compose myself before I answered. "It was while my Mama and Papa were still alive, but after we left the White Fang. A woman stumbled into the bakery, then Mama saw these lights come out from her and into me. She was my predecessor. She was the Winter Maiden before me. She passed it on to me before she died. That was when I first got my powers. Until Adam killed them, Mama and Papa spent their time getting me used to the powers of the Maiden. Soon I had full control of it, but I made a promise to them that I would never tell anyone about it, as it could put my safety in danger."

"Why though? Who would be after you?" Velvet asked.

"If it became common knowledge that those stories are no longer legends but reality, there would be degenerates wishing to seek the power for their own selfish needs. Taking no mind to Nyreen's health." Glynda answered. "As her guardian, I refused to let that happen."

"For that reason alone, we had forbidden her from talking about this. Only a small group of trusted individuals know about her. And now that information falls onto you." Professor Ozpin concluded.

He then went on further about who the Maiden are and what they can do. Finally, he covered Salem and what the relics are and what they do. Truth be told, it must have been a lot to take in as she was silent throughout his explanation.

Velvet was quiet for a few minutes before I felt her interlocked her fingers with mine. "How many are there that you trusted Ny's powers too?"

"Only 4, though I guess that number will turn to 5, for you Vel. Though if you want specifics, they're the Professor, Glynda, General Ironwood and Ruby's and Yang's uncle Qrow."

"Wait... Why is the Atlesian General helping you. I thought his ties to the Schnee family would come with some... Baggage. And why is their uncle apart of this? Does Ruby and Yang know about this? And with your close ties with Blake, I thought she would know too."

I shook my head. "No. This is the one thing I can't tell Blake about. After everything she went through with Adam, the constant abuse and manipulation, I don't want her involved in this. With Salem, she'll stop at nothing until she gets what she wants. It's why I didn't want to get you involved. I can't lose you. I can't lose any of you... You're all so important to me."

I felt tears start to form in my eyes. "Hey, we're not going anywhere." I felt Velvet's hands move up to my face and wiped away the tears.

"As for Qrow, after losing Ruby's Mom, Qrow is keeping his family in the dark about the whole thing. As for the General I don't know. He's close friends with the Professor, and unlike most in the Atlesian military, he's more accepting of the Faunus. Though I won't lie and say we got off to the best start. He was... Hesitate to trust me given my past in the White Fang, but after a while he started to trust me."

I felt Velvet squeeze my hand as she took in everything explained to her. She then pulled away her hand, but before I could feel alone, her forehead rest against mine as well as her arms wrap around me, being careful of the still healing wound on my back.

"I know it couldn't have been easy to keep this quiet for so long. And I completely understand you not telling anyone about this."

I shook my head. "No, I should've told you when we first started dating. There shouldn't be any secrets between us. It's the key to a health relationship, is what Mama used to say all the time to Papa."

Velvet chuckled.

_Oh, how I've missed that._

"Your Mom sounds like she knew a lot about it."

"Well Mama first met Papa here when they were part of a team. So, she kinda knew how to put up with him."

Velvet laughed. "I guess so."

"It truly is nice to see young love blossom again. But I must take my leave, I have a festival to open, I hope you and the others have a great time today." The Professor said as he got up from his chair and left the room.

"I should go to." Glynda spoke up as she approached us. "If you two need anyone to talk to, I'm only a scroll call away. I might not have the relationship experience, but I can always listen to anything that's troubling you, you can always come to me."

"Thank you Glynda." I thanked her as I felt Glynda place her hands on my shoulders, though I could tell something was up with her as something felt... Off.

"Rgh... Ah to hell with it." Strangely escaped from Glynda, but what she did next answered what I was wondering as she reached down and carefully wrapped her arms around me, which took me back a second. "Please, if you need anything, anything at all, just call me."

"I will, thank you Glynda. For being there for me when I arrived here."

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat. Now why don't you two go back to your rooms and prepare for today." Glynda spoke lovingly as she squeezed my shoulders.

"Yeah, Coco will be wondering where I was." Velvet said squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, the same for Blake too."

"I have to go and pick up something from my room, so give me about 10 minutes and I'll be at your room." Velvet kissing my cheek.

"Okay, since we're not keeping secrets, there's something I want to show you. Something you might not expect."

"Alright." Velvet said squeezing my hand.

* * *

Inside my room, I spent about 20 minutes trying to come up with ways to approach the subject of turning into a bat. Granted it's not something you can casually bring up, but neither was the fact I'm one of the Maidens from stories she had read. Still thinking about it like that doesn't make it any easier.

I was too caught up in my head that I hadn't heard knocking on the door.

"Ny... Ny! It's me." I heard Velvet shout beyond my door.

_Damn it_

"Gods, sorry Vel. I was just thinking about something." I apologised as I opened the door.

"It's nothing to worry about, Ny. I just thought you were bathing or something."

_Oh... Well I guess it's time to turn this around. Hehehe._

"Oh, well now that you mention it, I haven't showed since last night. I often get lowly and my shower is big enough for more than one person." I teased as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Hmm... Maybe we can use that later. But for now, wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, yeah right..." I pulled away from Velvet. "Well since you've found out about me being the Winter Maiden, there's one thing that I also kept a secret. Hmm, I know this might sound crazy... Uh I think it would be better if I just show you."

"Ny, whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing like learning stories I told Luke and Celestia are real?"

_Oh, you have no idea._

"Hmm... I think it would be best if you close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"But, how will I know when to open them?"

"Trust me you'll know, now close your eyes."

"Alright... Just don't disappear on me alright."

Without wasting any more time, I transformed into my other secret, my bat form. To make it easier for Vel, I perched myself on to her open hands.

"Hmm... You're not doing anything funny, are you?"

 _Okay... Time to show her..._ I squeaked out a response.

"W-What was that?" I heard Velvet gasp. "Ny... What are you- huh... Nyreen is that you?"

I nodded my head and flapped my wings as an affirmation.

"Okay... Today officially has been the weirdest day of my life. First my girlfriend talks about her being one of four mystical Maidens then she turns into a bat." Velvet sighed.

I rubbed my head against her fingers.

"You want to be petted?"

I nodded my head and squeaked at her.

"Well, if you insist." Velvet spoke as I felt her fingers rub against my head, my ears and my stomach.

"I swear, you better pay me back for this."

That was when I heard the door to my room open. I clung to Velvet's back, hoping not to be spotted by the others.

"Ny, we're about to go, do you wanna come with us to get something to e-oh... Velvet. I didn't think you'd be in here." Ruby spoke.

"Well why wouldn't I be? This is Ny's room."

"Well yeah but didn't you guys break up or something." Ruby said sounding slightly confused.

"It might've looked that way, but no. We were just given each other space. Which was for the best. It gave us time to think about some things that we really needed to get off of our chests."

_Well she's not wrong. After the Grimm attack, I guess we all needed time for ourselves._

"Good, that's good. I'm glad you two are still together. I can get Blake to calm down now."

 _Oh... Yeah. I should've known Blake would've been_   _freaking out._

"Oh, if you see her, tell her we're going into Vale for something to eat in a couple of hours, just before the tournament starts. She'll know the place."

 _Oh, the place Yang and Ruby took us_   _before._

"I will." Velvet agreed.

"Then I guess we'll see your team at the tournament."

"I guess so. You guys better bring you A-game. Just because you're first year's it doesn't mean we're gonna go easy on you."

"Heh, you don't have to tell us twice. With Yang's brute force, Weiss's smarts and Blake's quick thinking, we'll be a shoo-in for first place."

"Well I guess we'll have to see about that." Velvet said as I felt her scratch the back of my ears.

_Hmm... That feels so good..._

"Oh, a challenge. I better go and tell sis." Ruby spoke up sounding excited. "I guess we'll be seeing you later."

"You bet." Velvet said as a few seconds later I heard my door shut closed. "You can turn back now."

_Fine..._

Within a second, I had turned from my bat form, back into my regular self.

_She's not suspecting anything... Now's your chance..._

_Just one bite... Then it'll all be over..._

No!

I shook my head from those thoughts and walked closer to Velvet.

"You know, I was really enjoying that." I pouted touching my ears, just like Vel did, but it didn't feel right.

"Yeah, and I thought my girlfriend being the Winter Maiden was going to be the only weird thing I learned today. This... This takes it to a whole new level." Velvet spoke as she rested her hands on my shoulders, pulling us closer together.

"I should say, I chose this. Probably, the only thing I did choose to do. But still, you're probably understandably confused."

"Eh, just tiny bit." Velvet joked.

"It's from the Professor."

"The Professor?! As in Professor Ozpin?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, he's something special. He wouldn't tell me specifically what he is, but he game that power as a sort of last resort."

"Last resort? Like to escape?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah. Since the Maidens power are vastly sought after, there will be a lot of attacks on my life, so the Professor made it a lot easier for me to escape."

"I see. I didn't think it would be this serious. Like, people are actually coming after you."

"Well they would be, but I've been keeping a low profile. I never use my Maiden powers unless it's the last resort, as was the case for the Grimm attack."

"That explains why Blake found your bow and arrows, but not you."

"There's also something else. Something that Luke and Celestia caught. It was when I slept over."

"Oh... I think I remember. Celestia said something about your eyes, right?"

"Yeah... That. Ever since The Professor gave me this power... I've had these feelings, these urges. Weiss and the others have been helping me to control it, but it just gets harder and harder every time."

I felt her hands on my waist. "Hey, it's alright. It's blood... Isn't it?"

I nodded my head without saying a word.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt your family." I pushed myself away from Velvet, turned around so my back was to her and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Ignore the feeding thing, I... I would understand of you'd rather think of your family then me. It'll be dangerous anyway for you, since you know about us. Salem and her minions will be after you."

Surprisingly, instead of Velvet leaving, I felt her hands touch both sides of my cheeks. "How long is it gonna take to get it into your beautiful head of yours. I'm not going anywhere."

I felt her pull me into her chest. "Stupid idiot. I'm not going to leave you. You've been alone for so long, keeping all of this a secret, even from Blake, I don't know how you managed it, but it goes to show how amazing you are."

After a few minutes staying together, I nodded my head. "Okay..."

"Anyway, you don't need to feed on me, if you're not comfortable with it. In truth, I don't think I'm ready for that. Besides there's something I wanted to give you, well technically two things."

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's something that I was gonna give you on your birthday, but missions got in the way and you getting hurt, so I kinda forgot about it."

"My birthday?! Vel, you shouldn't have."

"It was your birthday Nyreen. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get you anything?"

"Still... I hope it wasn't expensive. I don't like it when people buy me expensive things."

"I promise it's not. They were gifts given to us on our last mission as thanks. Well one of them is. The second one is something I picked up, with a little extra from Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch."

_Huh, the Professor and Glynda helped?_

"I just need to know if you trust me. It's important." Velvet asked as she held my hands.

_Oh... This must be serious._

_Wait... Is she talking about being that intimate together...? I don't think I'm ready for that either, but if I'm doing it with Velvet, then it should be fine._

_Still... Why bring this up out of the blue?_

_Whoa... Is it hot in here or is it just me?_

"It's okay Velvet. I trust you." I said battling through the heat that was inevitably showing on my face.

"Okay... Hmm... Why don't you lay down? It'll be a lot easier."

_Oh gods, she is doing that... What... What do I do?_

In the next moment, Velvet led me to my bed and laid me down. A second later I felt her sit down on my lap, sending my heart racing.

"Hmm... There, now this next part is important Nyreen."

"Y-Yes Velvet?" I stuttered out as I tried once again to keep the heat from my face down as well as the constant beating of my heart.

_Okay... Here goes..._

"I want you to try and keep your eyes open."

_Huh?_

"Umm, okay?"

I heard Velvet chuckled. "I thought you would be confused. I just want you to try and open your eyes wide. I'm gonna put something in them. I just hope it works." Velvet explained.

I tried as hard as I could, so hard, but I couldn't get them open wide enough for Velvet. "That's alright Ny just rest, and I'll do it. You did great." Velvet comforted as she pressed her lips onto my forehead.

Shortly after, I felt her hands rise up to my head and soon my eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna put this in your eyes Nyreen. This might hurt okay. Just tell me and I'll stop if it's too much."

"Okay, Velvet." I answered.

Within moments I felt something circular and squishy touch my left eye. Immediately sending sharp pains into my eye.

"Ahh!"

"Sorry, I'll go slower... Careful... There we go."

Almost instantaneously as Velvet placed the circular object into my eye, I felt a strange wave of... Clearness.

_Whoa... What's this feeling...? I feel strange... My left eye feels strange._

That's one in, feeling alright Ny?" Velvet asked as I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Yeah, I just feel a little strange. Well my eye did. What did you put in it anyway?"

"Umm... It's like a contact lens, but it's slightly different. Anyway, here's the second one. Try not to move too much, alright."

"Okay... Just try and be quick." I said as I tried my hardest to keep still.

"Nearly done, Ny." Velvet said as she held my right eye lid open.

"You know, you never told me what these do."

"Shh... It's a secret. You'll find out soon enough... There it's in."

Straight away that same feeling from before returned, but this time it intensified.

_Just what is this feeling?_

"Feeling any different, Nyreen?" Velvet asked as both of her hands were placed on both sides of my cheeks.

I shook my head. "Just the same feeling from before."

"Hmm... Wait! I think he said something about waiting for them to adjust to your eyes. Oh uh, you can shut your eyes."

I did as she said and drifted further down into my bed.

"How long is it supposed to take?" I asked as I rested my head on my pillow.

"I don't know. He said you'll feel drained and more than likely fall asleep. Velvet spoke as I felt her rest her head on my chest. "So how about till then, I read you a story."

I nodded my head.

"Okay then. I've already picked one up earlier from the Library, so I guess it'll do. Besides it's something that might sound familiar to you." I felt Velvet sit up on my bed, but still huddled close to me. "So, this is a story about an old man that, when he came into contact with four young Maidens, it changed his life forever."

* * *

As soon as I managed to wake up, I could hear the birds twittering outside, blaring music coming from next door and feeling the rise and fall of Velvet's chest, not to mention looking at the nice blue sky.

...

...

...

_Wait, looking at the blue sky...?_

I carefully got up from my bed and gazed outside of the window.

_Wait the grass too? It looks wonderful and so full of life. What's going on? It's almost like I can see._

I glanced over to my bed, and there was someone sleeping in my bed. A Faunus with long brown rabbit ears. The rest of her body was snuggled underneath the covers.

_I can see..._

Tears trickled down my eyes.

_I can't believe it... I can finally see..._

"Hmm..." Velvet stirred in my bed.

_I can actually see Velvet move around, this is amazing._

"Hmm... Ny..." Murmured Velvet.

"V-V-Vel..."

"Huh, Nyreen what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Velvet hurried to her feet and held tightly to my hands.

"N-Nothing... I-I'm just so happy..." I couldn't help but continue to sob as more tears fell down my face.

"Huh?"

"Vel... I-I-I I can see. I can see the sky, the grass, my room. I can see you... You're so beautiful. Oh... Gods." I continued to weep pulling my hands from Velvet's, trying to wipe away the falling tears.

"Sorry, I probably look like a mess, but I can't help it... I'm just so happy."

"It's alright Ny. I'm just glad I could do this for you." Velvet said barely keeping herself together too. "Come here."

Immediately, I leaped into her arms and cried into her chest.

"T-Thank you V-Velvet! T-Thank you so m-much!"

"I just wanted to see you smile." Velvet spoke as she kissed my forehead.

I looked up with tears in my eyes and smiled cheerfully at her own teary eyes. "Well you achieved that."

We both stayed together in each other's arms, until Velvet spoke again.

"I was so nervous giving you those lenses. I thought that if they worked you would be disappointed with me."

_She thought I would be disappointed?_

I pulled away so I could see her face. "Disappointed?"

"Yeah, I felt like you would feel unsatisfied with how I looked." Velvet dipped her head, looking away with a frown. "It's stupid, I know."

_Did I make her think that? Well I'm not gonna let that thought go any further._

I cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips.

"I would never think that Velvet. You mean the world to me. I don't care what anyone else says, I love you and I'll keep on saying it until it sinks in that beautiful head of yours." I declared looking deep into her eyes.

Velvet smiled happily. "Thank you, Ny." Velvet leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I knew it was stupid, but I'm glad you think that. Just one of those thoughts I sometimes have."

"Well if you ever have those thoughts again you just come straight to me. I'll make them disappear." I leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I'll do that."

"Well if you put it that way, I might have them more often." Velvet smiled mischievously. I felt my cheeks heat up immediately.

_Well time to counter attack._

"Hmm, I bet. Maybe I'll place them somewhere more... Intimate next time." I said which caused her cheeks to blush a dark shade of red.

"I'll hold you to that, but for now I feel like we should go and see someone. Well a group of people, but one in particular." Velvet said as she stepped away from my embrace and dried our faces. She then interlocked her fingers with mine.

"Yeah, let's." I nodded my head as we departed my room and headed to a certain dorm room that housed my best friends and my would-be sister.


End file.
